Cambiando el pasado
by Lynx Blackhod
Summary: Daniela es una chica normal, en un mundo normal, con una vida de mierda. cuando por asares del destino es enviada a un mundo magico descubre quien es en realidad y se propone a ayudar a quienes menos espera. Varias parejas, mucha aventura..suspenso...solo entren. Rating T por escenas fuertes
1. La magia no es un cuento de hadas

Cap.1: La magia no es un cuento de hadas

Llegue tarde a la casa como era de costumbre, me encamine a mi habitación perezosamente, pude escuchar los gritos de mi madre. "Inútil pedazo de escoria". Mis lágrimas caían por mis mejillas. Hice los deberes correspondientes y más, cuando por fin mi madre estuvo contenta me fui a la cama.

Mentalmente tenía la cabeza hecha trizas, el dolor en el pecho no dejaba de palpitar como una marca de fuego.

Solo deseaba una oportunidad, algo con lo cual demostrarle que no era una idiota. Pero sabía que jamás sucedería, yo era un fracaso como hija, era una completa decepción para la familia.

Me tape por completo con la colcha y dispuse a llorar en silencio. Un vaivén de emociones me atormentaban.

-…-los susurros empezaron a venir, trataba de concéntrame y alejar esas voces-…es….cha…-

-"¡BASTA! ¡NO SE QUIEN ERES PERO DEJAME EN PAZ! ¡NO ESTOY DE ANIMOS PARA LIDIAR CON USTEDES! BUSCATE A MIGUEL Y DEJAME ENPAZ!"-la rabia empezaba a inundarme, pero la voz era persistente

-…tu…-de repente el aire me falto, sentía la presión en mi pecho, trate de abrir los ojos pero parecía que eran cubiertos por una manta negra, podía sentir que algo en el ambiente cambiaba. Cuando al fin pude abrir los ojos, lo vi, una figura, una "sombra" me veía con penetrantes ojos dorados.

-tú quieres pertenecer en un lugar ¿cierto? Yo puedo brindarte esa ayuda.

-¿Quién eres? ¿Cómo sabes eso?

-te he observado desde hace mucho tiempo

-¿eres unos de esos que buscan a miguel?

La sombra parecía divertida, yo temblaba de miedo, incapaz de saber qué hacer. Mi cuerpo no podía moverse, era como si me amarraran con una cuerda.

-no cachorra, yo he estado contigo más tiempo de lo que crees. Tú tienes algo especial dentro de ti. Algo de lo que te has perdido y has añorado.

-¿de qué hablas? ¿Qué es tan especial?

La entidad se movió más cerca de mí, ahora mi curiosidad estaba anclada y el miedo se disipo.

-… ¿de verdad te interesa saber? ¿O solo dirás que una inútil como tú no tiene tal cosa?

-….-

-cachorra de loba…tú tienes un poder especial… algo que se te fue arrebatado…el saber quién eres es mi deber hacértelo ver… y ya tienes la edad para poder verme y escucharme… dudaba por un momento que pudieras siquiera sentirme…pero gracias a ese chico tu sensibilidad aumento…

-¿hablas de miguel?

-sí, el joven alma de dragón…

-…dragón… ¿Qué es…eso de lo que hablas? ¿Qué poder tengo según tu? ¿Qué me fue arrebatado?

-tu verdad… nuestra verdad…tu mundo… ¡NUESTRO MUNDO!

Al terminar de decir esas palabras, sentí un torbellino de mi ombligo…todo empezó a marearme, era como si la habitación entera diera vueltas.

-Te llevare a donde perteneces…donde ¡PERTENECEMOS! ¡AL LUGAR DE DONDE NUNCA DEBISTE SER ALEJADA! ¡DEL LUGAR QUE CONOCES POR ESA MUJER! ¡LA MAGIA NO ES UN CUENTO DE HADAS!


	2. Elfo doméstico e historias interesantes

Cap.2 Elfos domésticos e historias interesantes

Abrí los ojos, mi cabeza dolía a más no poder, me senté y pude notar que era de noche, estaba a las afueras de un poblado. Me levante, y empecé a caminar, no sabía a dónde, pero mis pies me guiaron.

Me adentre en el pueblo, los negocios estaban cerrados, las casas a oscuras, las calles eran alumbrados por faros. El lugar me era sospechosamente familiar, me detuve por un momento…esta zona…

-"sigue caminando, todavía falta"- me decia la sombra mentalmente. Al pasar una hora, llegue a lo que debía ser un terrenal, pero al estar más cerca, sentía un hormigueo, y ante mis ojos una mansión hizo presencia.

-¿Qué es este lugar?

-"Nuestro hogar"

Me quede sin aliento, ¿hogar?, yo no tenía un hogar, solo tenía un techo sobre mi cabeza hasta cumplir la edad necesaria y salir de esa casa y valérmelas por mí misma.

Los portones se abrieron y el hormigueo se convirtió en calidez, como si la propiedad me recibiera con los brazos abiertos y estuviera tratando de abrazarme. He de admitir que era confortable.

-"vamos camina, te espero adentro"-sentí que la voz desaparecía, camine por un largo tramo, era un jardín hermoso, bien cuidado. Me pregunte si alguien habitaba dicha mansión. Al seguir caminando sentía una sensación rara, como si este camino ya lo conociese de antes.

Llegue a la puerta, y me sentí una enana ante ella. Una puerta de roble, gruesa y con toca puertas en forma de lobo.

-"valla que sorpresa"- pensé mientras tocaba, el sonido era un eco vacio, la puerta se abrió y me adentre, solo para ser tumbada por una criatura de orejas enormes.

-¡AMA! ¡ONUS SIEMPRE SUPO QUE LA JOVEN AMA VOLVERIA! ¡PADRES DE LA AMA ESTAR TRISTES! ¡ONUS CONFIABA QUE LA AMA VOLVERIA, PERO AMOS NO CREER A ONUS!-la criatura "Onus" como se decia llamar era un ¡"ELFO DOMESTICO"!

-tranquilo, ¿amos? ¿Quién eres? ¿Qué eres? ¿Cómo me conoces?

-¡ONUS MALO! ¡ASUSTAR A JOVEN AMA! ¡ONUS SE PLANCHARA LAS OREJAS!-el pequeño espécimen empezó a golpearse contra la puerta, tuve que tomarlo en brazos y tranquilizarlo.

-¿Onus…?

-¿si ama?

-Onus no estoy asustada, solo sorprendida-mentí, tenía miedo hasta de mi sombra-¿hay alguien más viviendo aquí? Dijiste algo acerca de tus amos… ¿ellos…son…mis padres…?

-Onus lamenta decirle ama, pero amos fallecieron en batalla. Mago malo mentirles de poder encontrarla. Amos confiar en él y el los utilizo. Mago malo no saber de esta casa. Onus ha cuidado de la casa hasta que usted regresara.

Una parte de mi se entristeció, Onus decia con toda sinceridad lo que ella no quería oír. Me levante y entre a la residencia, parecía estar todo a oscuras.

-Onus ¿podrías prender la luz?, ¿y preparar algo de comer y algo para el dolor de cabeza…?

-¡ONUS ENCANTADO DE HACER LO QUE LA AMA PIDE!-decia la criatura orejuda con lagrimas en los ojos, enseguida las luces fueron encendidas, Onus me guio al comedor y dijo que enseguida traería algo de comer. En cuanto se fue, un frasco con líquido morado apareció enfrente de mí.

-"es una poción para dolor de cabeza, lo que le pediste al elfo"-decia de nuevo esa entidad.

Tome el frasco, un asco enorme me vino, pero he tomado peores cosas. Cuando Onus regreso mi apetito hizo presencia. Prácticamente devoraba la comida. En mi mente, mamá diría que era una gorda que no tiene fin. Lentamente deje de comer.

-¿Algo que incomode ama? ¿Onus no preparo bien la comida? ¡Onus mal elfo!

-Te equivocas Onus, todo está exquisito-me apresure a decir-solo…tuve un mal recuerdo, pero mira ya estoy por acabar.

Después de unos minutos sentía a reventar mi estomago, me levante y empecé a explorar la mansión.

Encontré lo que parecía una biblioteca, con estantes repletos de libros; un despacho con sillones y un escritorio enorme. También encontré la sala, y un par de habitaciones con diferentes artículos que no sabía a ciencia cierta que eran.

Subí las escaleras (de mármol importado) y una hilera de habitaciones se abrieron ante mis ojos. Después de revisar por horas, encontré una con las letras grabadas "Cachorra". Entre y pude ver una cuna, había peluches en los estantes, una silla mecedora, un ropero para bebé. Al acércame una nostalgia corrió por mi cuerpo, cerca de la cuna había una manta con estampados de hipogrifos bebés moviéndose entre esta. Un aroma me embriagó.

-¿mi...mamá?

-"si, ella te acurrucaba entre sus brazos, dejando impregnada su aroma en esa manta, antes de tenderte en la cuna."

-¿Por qué me trajiste aquí? Este mundo no es mío…

-"si lo es…siempre ha sido tuyo…lamento no haberte traído antes. Te hubiera ahorrado tanto sufrimiento. Pero las cosas no se dieron como quisiera."

-¿Quién eres? ¿Dónde estás?

-…"regresa al despacho"…-deje la manta en su lugar y me dirigí al despacho, en cuanto entre una criatura, un lobo, estaba esperándome.

-¿eres tú?

-"Mi nombre es Kuro Okami"

-lobo negro...

-"si, tu familia tenía un pacto con los lobos desde antes del nacimiento de su tátara abuelo, yo soy un cuidador de la familia de primera clase. Yo soy tu protector."

-¿mi protector?

-"…te lo explicare…cuando solo tenias 3 meses de nacida, unos magos entraron, no sé cómo pudieron traspasarlas protecciones. Pero ellos te tomaron. Tus padres lucharon contra ellos, pero estos mismos te usaban como escudo, sabiendo que tus padres no te podrían lastimar."

-"Tu madre lanzo un hechizo de tiempo, pero uno de esos mago lanzo un contra hechizo, y algo salió mal, un extraño vórtice se abrió, la fuerza de esa magia se agarro a lo primero que sentía con vida…"

-a mi…

-"así es, tu saliste disparada ante esa fuerza, yo salte para tratar de traerte, pero ese vórtice hizo de mi una entidad, volviéndome una sombra ante tus ojos, y tu magia salió afectada."

-"trate de contactarme en millones de ocasiones con tus padres, pero nada sucedía. Una familia te empezó a cuidar y yo me quede a tu lado para protegerte en caso de ser necesario. Después de un tiempo sentí otra esencia, un aura te empezó a rodear. Era tu madre. Pienso que una parte de su magia nos siguió y al encontrarte se dedico a cuidarte. Por eso es raro que tú te enfermes, la magia de tu madre te ha protegido."

-… ¿y lo que decia miguel?

-"no sé si sea o no… pero si se que parte de ella te protege, y como es magia maternal, bien podría pasar a una protección total."


	3. ¡Eres una bruja!

Cap. 3: ¡Eres una bruja!

Prácticamente me tumbe en el sillón, secuestrada, fui secuestrada y abandonada en un mundo donde no pertenecía.

Todo tenía ahora sentido, porque sentía que no tenia cavidad en ese mundo… ¡NO ERA SUYO! Este era su hogar, su casa…donde pertenecía.

Una parte de ella se aferraba fuertemente a esta nueva información.

Un hogar… ¡ELLA TENIA UN HOGAR!

Un hogar donde un pequeño ser se preocupaba por ella, uno donde no era una molestia ni una inútil.

Entonces lo entendió…era una bruja. Ella podía hacer magia.

Una satisfacción se poso en su rostro, por fin sabia él para que había nacido. Por fin podía decir que ella era alguien importante. No era un humano cualquiera, no era uno más del rebaño, ¡ERA UNA BRUJA!

-"así es cachorra, eres una bruja, y sé que eres talentosa. Tu poder está ahí metido dentro de ti, un poco dañada pero nada que no se pueda arreglar con un contra hechizo."

-entiendo, ¿entonces ahora que hago? ¿Qué se supone que haga?

-"empezare tu entrenamiento, primero trataremos de conectarte con tu núcleo mágico una vez que nos aseguremos que este en perfecto estado, empezare un contra hechizo y quitare esa barrera"

-¿Cómo es que tengo una barrera sobre mi magia?

-"posiblemente tu magia reacción e hizo su propio campo antes de que el vórtice lo absorbiera por completo"

-"por ahora tienes que descansar, ha sido un duro día, y mañana empezaremos con tu entrenamiento"

Me encuentro acostada, en una cama enorme, más grande de la de "ellos". Onus preparo todo para mi, hasta me dejo un vaso de leche tibia con un hechizo de preservación por si me entraba la sed.

¡BRUJA!

No las brujas esas que son insultadas por cometer atrocidades. Ella era del tipo que hacia magia, que podía bolar en escoba.

Miro por la ventana, un nuevo mundo se avecinaba, estaba encantado con ese saber. Kuro estaba acostado en el extremo de la cama, haciendo de buen perro guardián.

-"¿o debería decir lobo guardián?"- dejo que el sueño la venciera, mañana sería un gran día.

Ya no era la pequeña y diminuta inútil buena para nada. Ahora era y siempre seria una bruja.


	4. Mini-encuentros

Cap. 4: Mini-encuentros

-Onus ha preparado la comida, Ama

Ya habían pasado dos años desde que ella había llegado ahí, donde por fin encontró su lugar, su hogar.

Daniela se levanto de su escritorio, dejando de lado los libros de animagia. Por fin después de 5 meses pudieron quitar sus barreras y su magia salió como un torbellino. La euforia después de eso duro casi una semana. Su varia era una de las más raras y extrañas de todas, no fue hecha con un fabricador común, había sido creada por hacedores de la antigua era, la madera era de roble ingles, con un mango de diente de lobo, con cartílago de dragón como núcleo y de treinta y un centímetros y tres cuartos, y sorpresivamente susurrante.

-Kuro ¿dijiste que debo pasar los éxtasis no es verdad?-decia la joven

-en efecto, así serás reconocida legalmente como una bruja… ¿tienes algo en mente?

-dentro de un mes empezara las clases, debo encargarme de entrar al último año

-¿qué piensas hacer…exactamente?

-…evitar que la profecía se cumpla…

El animal se le quedo mirando, Daniela ya no era la niña tímida de años anteriores, había ganado autoestima, confianza, y un aprendizaje rápido. Después de explicarle las fechas… ósea la diferencia de años entre su mundo y el otro mundo. La niña había planificado un plan, uno para evitar las pérdidas que ella ya conocía de antemano.

Hoy era 30 de julio de 1977, la chica sabia que el niño Potter nacería dentro de 3 años, quería evitarle todo el sufrimiento y la única forma que podría hacerlo, era evitando que el pocisionista se convirtiera en mortifago.

Al pasar unos días Daniela pudo enviar una carta de aceptación, indicando que hacía dos años ella había regresado de un viaje del extranjero y quería terminar sus estudios de magia, así como también tener su licencia como animago. La contestación fue enviada a nombre de Minerva McGonagall indicando que se presentara el 4 de agosto a las 10 de la mañana para hacerle unas evaluaciones.

Daniela hizo lo indicado y al pasar cada una de las pruebas el director Dumbledore le entrego su carta.

-espero ansioso verla el siguiente mes

Al salir del castillo se dirigió a comprar sus útiles, en el camino se encontró con una chica de cabello rubio, parecía tener alrededor de 18 años. Sus brazos los tenía cruzados y tenía cara de pocos amigos. Ella estaba afuera de Flourish y Blotts.

Entro al establecimiento y compro lo necesario, al salir choco con la misma chica la cual estaba indecisa si disculparse o gritarle.

-¿tú eres unos de esos…? -intento decir la chica

-acabo de regresar a Inglaterra… y tienes suerte de que nadie te escucha, porque cualquier mago te atacaría por intentar decirles "fenómenos"-esto último lo susurro dejando a la rubia con frio en la piel.

-me llamo Dan, y tu eres Evans Petunia ¿no es verdad?

-¿cómo sabes eso?-decia aterrada la nombrada, dejando notar que era cierto lo que la bruja comentaba

-te pareces a tu hermana

-…- la morena rio por lo bajo y luego se retiro, no sin antes decirle en el oído-no deberías odiarla por ser diferente…amala…porque si no, te arrepentirás por el resto de tu vida…-y con ello la dejo, viendo como una chica de cabello rojizo se acercaba con curiosidad

La morena siguió su camino, alrededor de una hora tenía todo lo indispensable, hasta tenía ya seleccionada a su lechuza, esta era una Parda, que son de excelente odio y muy buen camuflaje en los bosques.

Cuando estaba por pagar, vio una cabellera negra discutiendo con otros dos chicos. Daniela sé hacerlo sutilmente, inmediatamente reconoció esas melenas de cabellos.

Estos dos no dejaban de corear un apodo un tanto difícil de pronunciar, haciendo que el otro muchacho tronaba los dientes de frustración e impotencia.

-" _Aguamenti"_ -susurro la cachorra y ambos jóvenes terminaron empapados desde pies a cabeza. Estos voltearon y se toparon con ella con varita en mano.

-será mejor que salgan de aquí, o el próximo hechizo no será algo tan legal-su voz era gélida-es increíble que un Potter y un Black se comporten como niños de 5 años

-¿Quién te crees que eres?-mención Black

-tranquilo Sirius no vale la pena, mejor vámonos

-bien, esto no queda así Snivellus

-No debiste ayudarme-decia el pelinegro, dejando notar su voz mordaz

-No es como si te defendieras tú muy bien que digamos

-¿quién eres? ¿Nunca te había visto por aquí?

-Da Gama, ese es mi apellido, estuve fuera por asuntos familiares y ahora quiero terminar mis estudios en Inglaterra.- dijo mientras se dirigía nuevamente a la caja y tomaba a su lechuza-¿y tú?

-Severus Snape, supongo que te veré en la escuela dentro de unas semanas- y con eso el joven salió, dejando a Daniela con una sonrisa en sus labios


	5. Mortimus Malfoy

Cap. 5 Mortimus Malfoy

Daniela se encontraba de nuevo en esa taberna, comiendo un tipo asado de puerco y una deliciosa cerveza de mantequilla. Tomo el periódico en sus manos, si mal no recordaba, la hora era correcta. Dejo de nuevo el periódico y escucho que alguien se sentaba a su lado.

-Es bueno verte de nuevo, pequeña-decia el hombre viejo, pero con porte. Vestía un traje con la tela más fina que jamás se imagino. Daniela lo miro divertida, su compañero tenía la manía que dejar a la vista la cicatriz de su mejilla después de que ella se la provocara.

-Morty, es un placer, dime ¿cómo está tu nieto?-el mago la miro, él era el único, que sabía que la niña venia de otro mundo. Era el único con la mente dispuesta a aceptar la rareza.

-¿qué planeas con mi querido Lucius?

-empezare el plan

-¿tan pronto?

-…no quiero que tú ya sabes quién lo tome bajo sus alas-esto lo dijo en susurro-tengo entendido que decidió quedarse un año más, para tener los puntos especiales y poder entrar al ministerio con carta de aceptación. Estará cerca de Snape. Si puedo convencerlos, el señor oscuro abra perdido dos grandes aliados. Y la guerra correrá a mi favor.

Lord Tiberius Castor Malfoy, como así era llamado y respetado por sangres puras y otros magos, la miro detenidamente. Si, el plan de la niña era descabellado, pero si con ellos ese tonto Lord oscuro caía, bueno el estaría encantado de participar.

Tiberius Malfoy se encontraba en su despacho, después de su pequeño encuentro con la cachorra, se dirigió a su mansión. Abraxas, su hijo, se encontraba en una junta con el ministro de magia. Su nieto estaba practicando en su nueva escoba, la Torbenus 501, una de las más rápidas y veloces escobas.

Morty no era un tonto senil como creía su hijo, en cuanto supo que ese chico Tom había creado horrocrux, decidió negarse a apoyar su causa. Su hijo estaba inmiscuido en ello, la niña le comento, que los seguidores llevaban una marca, pero hasta donde el sabia, ni su hijo y nieto la llevaban.

Tenía que convencerlos a como diera lugar que estar del lado oscuro solo los llevaría a la humillación total.

Recordaba el día en que se topo con la heredera Da Gama.

El era buen amigo de su padre, y su pérdida fue algo más que doloroso, y aun más cuando ese Tom les engaño y solo los llevo a su destrucción.

Morty se juro vengarlos, y ahora que su hija había vuelto, aria lo que fuera con tal de que el "señor oscuro" desapareciera.

En cuanto Abraxas llego, puso su plan en marcha.

-Quiero que Lucius conozca a una joven sangre pura, no es precisamente para un matrimonio arreglado, pero sé que ella será de buen potencial en su momento.

Abraxas miro a su padre, esperando una broma como era de costumbre, pero al ver su mirada de determinación, lo aprobó.

-¿y quién puede ser esa joven?

-es hija de viejos amigos míos, regreso de un largo viaje hace dos años y ahora terminara sus estudios en Hogwarts. Estoy seguro que será de gran compañía.

Lucius solo asintió con su cabeza, cualquier sangre pura recomendado por su abuelo era bien recibida. Era mejor que estar con un par de idiotas como Crabbe y Goley.


	6. Lealtad

Cap. 6 Lealtad

15 de Agosto de 1977

Lucius Malfoy llego alrededor de las 10 de la mañana a la residencia Da Gama, la Red floo fue activada exclusivamente para él y su abuelo Mortimus. Onus los recibió con su uniforme bien confeccionado (Daniela había decidido que su elfo debía de verse como todo un sirviente de clase alta). Kuro tenía un collar de diamantes y los siguió en todo momento.

El joven Malfoy, observo la biblioteca, bien podía ser la misma de su mansión. Llegaron a lo que fue el jardín, donde Daniela ya los esperaba con unas tazas de té ya preparadas.

-Mortimus, es bueno verte-decia la cachorra mientras se levantaba

-El placer es todo mío. Lucius, nieto mío, quiero presentarte a una hija de amigos míos, Dan Da Gama.

Daniela extendió su mano y Lucius como todo caballero y buen mozo regreso el gesto con un beso.

-Es bueno por fin conocer al famoso, Lucius Abraxas Malfoy. Mortimus no hace otra cosa más que hablar de usted

-Por favor, dime de tu, el placer es todo mío. Mi abuelo me ha comentado que has regreso del extranjero.

-sí, estuve en Egipto y Norte América con unos parientes. Decidí regresar y terminar mis estudios en Hogwarts como a mis padres les hubiera gustado.

-Temo que no conozco de su apellido

-Es egipcio, mi padre tiene descendientes del antiguo egipcio mágico, alrededor de la época de Merlín, los primeros Da Gama llegaron a Inglaterra y otra parte se quedo en Norte América a conocer la cultura.

-Parece que no necesitan de mi por el momento, si me permiten me retiro, Lucius compórtate como todo un caballero-con eso el viejo mago desapareció por donde había llegado, usándola floo

-"Te lo encargo cachorra"-Daniela escucho eso en su mente, gracias a un diamante de Amburita, ambos seres mágicos podían contactarse con solo pensarlo y concentrase. Iba más allá de la Oclumancia y la Legerimancia.

-Lucius, por favor acompáñame a un recorrido.

El joven la siguió sin titubeos, empezaron a hablar de temas simples, después un poco de política y cuando sintieron la plena confianza de Quidditch. Lucius pudo notar en seguida que Da Gama no era como Narcissa, ella ere más lista en varios aspectos, principalmente porque no reía como una tonta por un simple comentario. Daniela demostró tener conocimiento y un amplio vocabulario, además de tener sus opiniones acerca de la política y de cómo el ministerio manejaba los asuntos con los mestizos y los nacido muggles.

Era bueno por fin tener con quien hablar sin tener la presión del poder de la sangre. Su padre empezó a presionarlo para que siguiera sus pasos y estuviera a las órdenes del "señor oscuro". En parte podía comprender la causa, pero él sabía, que un baño de sangre solo los llevaría a su autodestrucción.

Daniela noto rápidamente que el heredero Malfoy no ansiaba la purificación y exterminación de los muggles. Eso le dio el punto perfecto para poder decirlo siguiente.

-Es una lástima que el ministerio no pueda hacer nada al respecto, parece que lo hicieran apropósito para que cualquier mago haga de las suyas. Yo creo que la manera correcta es ajustando a los mestizos y los nacidos muggles al mundo mágico. Así ellos no tendrían que buscar aceptación en otro lugar y la sangre en 4 generaciones volvería hacer pura.

Lucius la miro, sorprendido de ese saber. Realmente nadie había dicho tal cosa. Ahora entendía el plan de su abuelo, se rio mentalmente. Mortimus Malfoy era un genio, y el solo era el peón. Miro nuevamente a la heredera Da Gama y se juro a sí mismo no permitir que nadie más se acercara a tan precioso ser.

Siguieron caminando por el jardín hasta llegar a un estante, se podían ver estatuas de lobos, aunque para la mayoría podría parecer inquietante, para él era fascinante.

La joven heredera siguió hablando un poco y divagando ahora el tema, temiendo que el heredero Malfoy no aceptase un cambio en su camino.

-Daniela ¿puedo llamarte así?-la mencionada asintió- permíteme decirte, que en mi vida había conocido a un mujer con tal forma de pensar tan atrevida y sin escrúpulos. Sin embargo eso mismo me ha llamado la atención y temo decirle que ahora que la conozco no pretendo dejarla ir tan fácil mente. Si de ser honesto se habla, entonces lo seré. No acepto el trato del "Lord Oscuro", acabar con la vida muggle no es una opción, pero tampoco es bueno el mezclarnos con ellos. Cualquiera que sea su posición en esta, que se que será, futura guerra; quiero que sepa que tiene mi apoyo incondicional.

Daniela no cabía en su felicidad, había convencido al heredero Malfoy.

-pero he de advertirle, que ahora en adelante tendrá muchos enemigos. Pero usted tendrá lo que ellos no tienen, y es mi lealtad y mi palabra de que no permitiré que le hagan daño.

-entonces creo que lo justo es dar de mi parte lo mismo

Ambos jóvenes se miraron y asintieron, sus manos se entrelazaron y sacaron sus varitas.

-Yo Daniela Da Gama, juro por mi honor y mi magia, darle mi completa lealtad y compañerismo a Lucius Abraxas Malfoy, y nunca traicionarlo aunque de ello costase mi vida.

-Yo Lucius Abraxas Malfoy, juro por mi honor, mi magia y mi vida, darle mi completa lealtad y compañerismo a Daniela Da Gama, y nunca traicionarla, y también juro que jamás permitiré que nadie la dañe

La magia los envolvió en lazos dorados y sintieron como su magia se entrelazaban y un vinculo era creado entre ambos.

-Que esta unión prevalezca hasta los confines de la tierra-dijo Lucius mientras Daniela mostraba una sonrisa triunfante y sentía la presencia de Mortimus en su piedra de Amburita.


	7. En llamas

Cap. 7 En llamas

Tuney como así le decían de cariño, se encontraba preparando sus libros para la escuela. Iría a su primer año en la universidad, y esperaba ansiosa alejarse de su hermana, quien iría a su último año en esa escuela de fenómenos, junto al chico Snape.

El chico Snape. Ese tonto y desalineado muchacho flacucho. Ese tonto con ojos carbonizados y nariz enorme. Ese tonto que solo se fijaba en su hermana. Ese tonto que robaba sus suspiros y su tranquilidad día a día.

¡NO! no pensaría mas en el. Ahora ella tendría una vida normal y nada de rarezas la estropearía.

Después de terminar su maleta y demás pertenencias, salió a tomar algo de aire y caminar por ese grueso árbol. En cuanto llego noto la cabellera de su hermana y del chico Snape. Se escondió cerca de un matorral y escucho parte de la conversación.

-Ya te pedí disculpas, Lily

-Lo siento Severus, pero tú decidiste con quien estar. Y eso es con tus amigos Mortifagos.

-¡No soy como ellos!

-Si lo eres, eres un purista de sangre y nada te cambiara. James tiene razón, una serpiente siempre se creerá superior a todos. ¡No son más que un motón de magos oscuros!

Lily se fue, dejando a Severus con el corazón en la mano. Petunia, no pudo evitar sentirse enojada y furiosa a la vez. El chico Snape se alejo, cuando la rubia no lo siguió viendo salió de su escondite y se dirigió a su casa.

Entro nuevamente a su habitación. Lily estaba molesta por algo que Snape había dicho o hecho, eso significaba que Snape ya no tendría ninguna oportunidad con ella. Una parte de su mente le decia que eso era una esperanza. ¿Pero esperanza de que?

Se tumbo en su cama y cerró los ojos, tratando de aclarar su mente. Alrededor de 3 horas escucho un ruido. Abrió los ojos solo para tener que cerrarlos rápido, empezó a toser, un humo empezó a entrar con la rejilla de su cuarto. Se levanto y abrió la puerta, la sala, cocina, y comedor estaban en llamas.

Llamo a sus padres pero estos no respondían, el humo cada vez se había más y más grande, corrió por el pasillo y entro al cuarto de su hermana, esta misma estaba peleando con varia con una persona encapuchada.

-¡PETUNIA SAL! ¡ESCAPA! ¡SON MORTIFAGOS! ¡SACA A NUESTROS PADRES!

Petunia salió corriendo y salto las llamas, cuando llego a lo que según era la cocina, se encontró con otro mago también vestido de negro y a sus dos padres tirados en el suelo, mirando hacia el techo con la mirada fría.

Un frio la recorrió por dentro impidiendo a sus piernas correr, el hombre se fue acercando a ella, el fuego cada vez se expandía mas. Escucho a su hermana gritar que corriera.

El mago levanto la varita, listo para sacar un hechizo, cuando una ráfaga de luz roja lo tumbo hacia atrás, arrojándolo a las feroces llamas.

-¡POR ACA! ¡RAPIDO!-una sombra apareció y la tomo del brazo jalándola hacia una zona segura. Lily siguió a su hermana y a la sombra, primeramente dejando al otro mortifago noqueado.

La sombra conjuro un " _Bombarda_ " y la puerta exploto dejando una vía de escape. Cuando por fin salieron, la sombra tomo a Lily y " _Desaparecieron_ ".


	8. ¡Mortifago asesino!

Cap. 8 ¡Mortifago asesino!

Onus se encontraba en la mansión, justamente en la sala. Su ama había " _Desaparecido_ " no sin antes pedirle pociones curativas. El elfo se quedo jalándose las orejas, esperando que nada malo le pasara a la niña

Estaba por golpearse con el piso cuando escucho el ruido de " _Aparición_ " y tres figuras aterrizaron bruscamente en medio de la sala.

-¡ONUS! Dame rápido una poción tranquilizante- el elfo obedeció sin más, y Daniela la tomo dejando que el liquido escurriera por los labios de su acompañante.

-¿Dónde estamos? ¿Quién eres? ¿Dónde están mis padres?-decia una histeria Lily, tratando de buscar a los mencionados por todas partes.

 _-"Desmauis"-_ Se escucho una voz de tras de ella. Antes de que la pelirroja callera al suelo, dos fuertes brazos la atraparon y la recostaron en el sillón

-¿Era necesario, Lucius?-pregunto Daniela, quien acostaba a Petunia en otro sillón mientras ellas seguía en estado de shock

-No soporto a la gente histérica

Ambos jóvenes dejaron a Onus encargarse de las brujas mientras se dirigían al despacho de la cachorra.

-Fue buena idea poner esas alarmas en casa de los Evans-comento la niña mientras se sentaba, y Lucius sacaba su varita para examinar una bola de cristal.

-¿Sabías que eso pasaría?-pregunto Lucius

-No, pero Voldy quiere fomentar el terror en los nacidos muggles, haciendo de ellos sus esclavos. Era muy posible que empezara con los estudiantes de Hogwarts.

-los padres…

-muertos…no pude llegar a tiempo…

Lucius noto la mirada dolida de la niña, quería decirle algo, pero no encontraba las palabras perfectas. Realmente, el tiempo en que se tardaron en llegar fue de 15 minutos, la esfera todavía necesitaba perfeccionarse, y avisar con tiempo los ataques a los nacidos muggles y los mestizos. Dos vidas se habían perdido hoy y el no pudo siquiera salir del radar de su padre hasta que Daniela llego a la mansión.

Lily Evans despertó al siguiente día, sentía un dolor en la cabeza. Se levanto del sillón y miro todo con detenimiento, de repente y como flash, el recuerdo del incendio en su casa vino a su mente, sus ojos de humedecieron, miro a otro sillón solo para encontrarse que su hermana dormía. Sintió el nudo en la garganta y empezó a sollozar.

La pérdida de sus padres es algo que no perdonaría a los mortifago, pero el no haberlos protegido era peor.

-lamento no haber llegado antes y ayudarles-decia una voz sedosa.

Lily volteo, sorprendida de ser atrapada en un momento de debilidad. Ante ella un joven de cabellera rubia la miraba. Lily dio unos pasos atrás, reconociendo al dueño de la voz y mirándolo con asco.

Esa gente, la gente como Lucius Malfoy, todos ellos un montón de malditos Mortifagos asesinos. La tristeza se convirtió en rabia y busco entre sus ropas su varita, solo para sorprenderse de que no la traía en sima.

-Da Gama te la quito, dijo que no sería bueno para ti el estar armada.-se acerco, pero en vez de aproximarse a ella, Lucius se dirigió a donde se encontraba Petunia.

-¡Aléjate de ella, tu maldita serpiente asesina!

Daniela apareció, más bien, estaba escondida en un rincón. Esperando el momento indicado para hablar. Dejo que Lucius manejara el asunto y así Evans no cooperaba se interpondría.

-Yo no tuve que ver con lo que paso en tu casa, todo lo contrario te salvamos la vida a ti y tu hermana. Deberías estar agradecida-decia enojado Lucius, lo que más le molestaba era que pensaran que todas las serpientes eran oscuros.

Antes de que Lily reprochara, Petunia se empezó a despertar, seguía bajo los efectos de la pócima calmante, y sus ojos seguían un tanto dilatados.

-¿Lily? ¿Qué paso? ¿Dónde estamos?

-Están en la mansión Da Gama, lamento informarte que su casa estuvo bajo ataque…lograron sacarlas a ambas pero, lamentablemente tus padres no tuvieron la misma suerte.-finalizo el rubio, dejando que Tuney procesara la información.

Muertos, sus padres estaban muertos. Lily se repetía eso una y otra vez, no fue capaz de salvarlos y todo fue a casusa suya. Miro a su hermana, su único familiar con vida. ¿Cómo lo tomaría Petunia? ¿La odiaría? ¿La seguiría viendo como un fenómeno? ¿Un fenómeno que arruino su vida y que provoco la muerte de sus padres?

Petunia trato de silenciar el sollozo, sus ojos empezaron a picotear, el nudo en la garganta impidió que respirara con normalidad. El joven rubio siguió mirándola, esperando una reacción fuerte. Cualquier cosa para que Daniela apareciera en escena.

Es un acto sin conciencia, Petunia se lanzo encima de Lucios y lloro en su pecho, este por acto de reflejo la sostuvo, dejando para otro momento la impresión. Rodeo torpemente a la joven con los brazos y trato de tranquilizarla.

-"Dios, este traje es de Francia"

Lily se quedo sorprendida, incapaz de creer lo que veía. Enfrente de sus ojos, un Malfoy, un purista de sangre, abrazaba a su hermana como si la conociese de toda la vida.

-¡Petunia suéltalo, él es uno de ellos! ¡Un Mortifago!

Petunia se congelo, había escuchado hablar de ellos, y también leyó en varios de esos extraños periódicos. Los Mortifagos eran asesinos liderados por un psicópata. Y también los había visto en su casa, y uno de ellos mato a sus padres. Miro al chico en frente de ella. Lucios era un poco más alto de petunia, pero como todo aire de un Malfoy este desprendió un temor dentro de ella. Instintivamente lo soltó y se fue directo junto a su hermana.

Lucios miro con desdén a Lily, y enserio esperaba a que Daniela apareciera.


	9. Cenizas (Parte 1)

Cap. 9 Cenizas (parte I)

Ya habían pasado alrededor de una semana en la mansión Da Gama, Lily y Tuney se negaban a salir de la habitación en que Onus les dejo. Comían muy poco y si llegaba alguien a entras (Lucius) este era recibido con un golpe.

Daniela decidió darles tiempo, pues la muerte de sus padres les pondría muy perturbadas. Pero después de quitarle trozos de jarrón del cráneo del rubio, decidió ponerle un fin.

Se dirigió a la habitación que estaba a tres puertas lejos de la suya. En vez de tocar murmuro un simple "Alohomora" y antes de que el impacto de otro jarrón cayera en su cabeza paralizo a la pelirroja con un hechizo no verbal.

-realmente esperaba no llegar a esto, pero tu comportamiento no me ha dejado de otra-decia con voz cansada.

Al día siguiente del incendio en la residencia Evans, la policía llego y se encontraba esparcida por todo el lugar. Se notaba que tardaron mucho tiempo en apagar las feroces llamas. Una ambulancia cerraba sus puertas con dos camillas con los restos de los padres Evans, mientras que los últimos camiones de bomberos se retiraban del lugar.

Daniela había aparecido en el lugar no sin antes poner un hechizo de invisibilidad en ella. Camino por los restos de la casa, podía ver que muy pocas cosas se habían salvado y en su mayoría eran cosas sin valor.

-¿Disculpe pero quien es usted?

La heredera regreso cautelosamente donde se encontraba los oficiales solo para encontrarse con la imagen de Albus Dumbledore con vestimentas Muggles.

-Soy un familiar, ¿Quisiera saber si las niñas se encuentran a salvo?

Antes esto los oficiales se miraron, le dijeron que no se habían encontrado pistas del paradero de las jóvenes. Y que se desconocía el inicio del fuego.

Daniela se quedo observando, ¿Qué tenía planeado el director? ¿En serio estaba preocupado por Lily y Petunia?

Después de que los oficiales contestaran un par de preguntas Albus movió la varita y con un simple "Obliviate" desapareció...

Después eso no había sabido nada del director, realmente algo no le caía de ese hombre, pero no sabía bien el que era.


	10. Cenizas (Parte 2)

Cap. 10 Cenizas (Parte 2)

Lily se encontraba tumbada en el suelo, mientras era observada por Petunia. La mayor estaba sorprendida, nunca había visto a uno de ellos usar magia sin sacar ese palito de madera.

Estaba al tanto de que ya no regresaría a casa, que su vida había cambiado por completo, que sus padres habían muerto. Y aunque un parte de ella sabía que no era culpa de Lily, la otra parte que se negaba a todo empezaba a repudiar la magia.

-Escucha Evans, dentro de poco entraremos a la escuela nuevamente y tengo que desbloquear la magia de tu hermana antes de eso. Si sigues actuando de esta manera tan errática no tendré de otra más que bloquear la tuya hasta el primero de septiembre, ¿entendiste?

-¡¿Desbloquear?!

Petunia se quedo con la mirada en blanco, ¡MAGIA! ¿¡Ella tenía magia!? Daniela la miro y luego regreso su mirada a la pelirroja.

-¿Ya te habías dado cuenta verdad? No importan, quiero que bajen dentro de una hora, Kuro y yo nos encargaremos de todo y cuando me valla él se encargara de instruirte.

Y con eso salió de la habitación, no sin antes revertir el hechizo.

Lucius se encontraba en su habitación de la mansión Malfoy, su padre estaba planeando un compromiso con la segunda hija de los Black. Una chica atractiva sin lugar a dudas, más no estaba seguro de que fuera de su agrado. Tenía que admitir que esa idea no le gustaba, ahora la única compañía que deseaba era de cierta morena con planes de un mejor mundo.

Trato de cambiar de pensamientos, pero todo parecía inútil, la imagen de la cachorra se reproducía como una película en cámara lenta, su cabello ondeando con el viento, practicando en la escoba Flags 2.0, su sonrisa deslumbrante y sus ojos brillando con la luz de la luna. Realmente deseaba que su padre no llegara a ningún acuerdo.


	11. Cenizas (Parte 3)

Cap. 11 Cenizas (Parte 3)

Petunia se encontraba sentada en medio de la sala mientras Daniela tenía su varita levantada, buscando los puntos donde la magia se ocultaba. Realmente le había sorprendido lo que Kuro le dijo.

La noche en que trajo a las jóvenes Evans, el lobo le comento en privado que sentía una pisca de magia en la hermana mayor. No era muy grande, y parecía algo dañado, pero se podía sentir si uno se concentraba lo suficiente.

Daniela decidió darles el tiempo para que el lobo pudiera corroborarlo.

Ahora podía notarlo, Kuro tenía razón, no era muy grande pero se sentía ese cosquilleo. Esperaba poder ayudar a Petunia a como diera lugar.

-si, puedo sentirlo…

-¿Y ahora? ¿Qué pasara con Tuney?-preguntaba Lily, sorprendida y feliz de que su hermana también fuera una bruja.

-Kuro y yo realizaremos un hechizo, eso quitara las cadenas, pero estaras algo efusiva, así que a lo mejor no te sentirás tú en un buen rato. ¿Estás lista?

-¿Justo ahora lo harás?

-si no lo hago, podría ver un choque con tu núcleo y no es recomendable eso. Muchas personas en tu posición mueren a causa de ello…y muy jóvenes.

Petunia lo pensó, realmente no deseaba morir. Quería formar una familia, tener una carrera, vivir una larga y plena vida, y ciertamente morir no le aria muy útil.

-está bien, estoy lista.

Daniela preparo el círculo con varias Runas, las mismas que Kuro tuvo que utilizar en ella, se sentó en un lado y empezó a formar símbolos con sus manos, sosteniendo con su boca la verita. En el otro extremo, Kuro empezó a aullar silenciosamente, se escuchaba casi un silbido tenue. El círculo empezó a brillar. Petunia cerró los ojos, sintiendo una extraña opresión en la boca del estomago, sentía que algo se rompía lentamente y que otra cosa buscaba libertad, empezó a tener espasmos por todo el cuerpo, sosteniéndose arduamente de los descansa brazos del sillón. Poco a poco fue sintiendo un cosquilleo revolotear en su ser. Cuando Daniela y Kuro terminaron después de unas 2 horas, Petunia ya se encontraba en un mundo de ensueño.

-¿Tuney? ¿Qué le pasa?

-tranquila, ella estará así un par de horas, es normal, solo hay que dejarla descansar.-y finalizando eso se desplomo en la alfombra.

28 de Agosto de 1977

Eran las 8 de la mañana cuando la cachorra se despertó, sentía su cuerpo pesar. Sabía que después de usar tanta magia quitando las ataduras de petunia algo así pasaría.

-"Que bueno que le dije a Onus que me trajera nomas terminando"-se levanto como pudo, en eso sintió como dos garras se posaban en su hombro.

-oh, eres tu Ares, realmente no te he prestado atención estos últimos días…espero me perdones mi emplumado amigo-dijo la cachorra mientras acariciaba a la lechuza blanca, este le respondió con un ulúlelo dejándose ser.

-necesito que le envíes un mensaje a Lucius, es importante-camino hasta su escritorio y tomo un sobre que estaba oculto en un cajón encantado.

La lechuza salió volando, desapareciendo en el horizonte.

Lucius Malfoy terminaba de elegir ropa para sus maletas. Su padre había regresado hace poco de su viaje de negocios, contento de que pronto terminaría su acuerdo con la familia Black. Abraxas estaba desayunando en el comedor y justo en ese momento llego Ares, ya conocía a la lechuza de la amiga de su hijo, mas no conocía en persona a la bruja.

Su padre e hijo no decían nada acerca de ella y eso realmente le empezaba a molestar. Lucius llego y vio que Ares estaba posado en su silla, tomo el sobre y le dio un pedazo de tocino. Se sentó y empezó a leer la carta.

-"Parece que todo resulto bien, solo espero que no se esté mal cuidando"-Pensaba el rubio, envolvió la carta y empezó a degustar. Este año Hogwarts sería muy interesante.


	12. Viaje en el tren ¿Romántico?

Cap. 12 Viaje en el tren ¿Romántico?

1 de Septiembre de 1977

Daniela caminaba con paso decidido, Onus empujaba su carrito como podía. El pequeño elfo decia que su adorada ama no tenia porque empujar nada si lo tenía a él. Lily y Lucius estaban de tras de ella, Kuro se había quedado en la mansión, cuidando de Petunia y entrenándola.

Cuando por fin el equipaje de los tres estuvo a bordo, Onus desapareció despidiéndose de la cachorra sin dejar de hipear un buen rato prometiendo mantener todo en orden.

Buscaron el compartimento más alejado, no sin dejar de observar a su alrededor. Varias miradas eran dirigidas al extraño sequito.

-¡LILY!

La bruja volteo y se topo con la mirada con el cazador estrella de Gryffindor.

-James…

-Supe que tus padres murieron, un ataque de mortifagos…me alegro que estés bien-dijo esto último estrechándola en sus brazos. Realmente el joven había quedado muy preocupado por la pelirroja.

Daniela y Lucius entraron al compartimiento y se sentaron, el rubio miraba a la morena, esperaba que Evans se tardara para poder quedarse a solas con ella.

-Chicos, iré con James a su compartimiento ¿No les molesta?-preguntaba Lily entrando, Daniela le negó con la cabeza.

-Solo contéstale lo necesario-finalizo dejando a la pelirroja la vía libre.

Después de varios minutos en silencio el rubio empezó a ponerse nervio.

¿¡LUCIUS MALFOY NERVIOSO!? El mundo se estaba volviendo loco. Trato de distraer su mirada en el libro que tenía en manos, pero por más que leía no podía concentrarse. La morena miraba el horizonte, Ares estaba en su jaula durmiendo pacíficamente. La morena parecía pacifica, podía notar que le encantaba el paisaje. Tendría que recordarlo para algún cumpleaños.

-Lucius, no tengo duendecillos en la cabeza para que me mires a cada rato

El nombrado salto, sonrojado de haber sido atrapado fácilmente. Daniela lo miro, pero bajo la mirada inmediatamente, después de que Lily había arrojado jarrones mientras el chico seguía recuperándose del golpe en la cabeza, el otro jarrón fue directo a la espalda. Tuvo que convencer al rubio de quitarse la túnica y la camisa.

Tenía que admitir que el rubio estaba bien cuidado. Y tenía los músculos, si bien no muy grandes estaban definidos.

El silencio empezó a volverse tenso, y el aire parecía ahogarlos de poco a poco.

-Me entere que tu padre está terminando el acuerdo con Cygnus Black… Narcissa es el nombre de ella verdad, parece ser una buena futura esposa.

Lucius quedo helado, la verdad no le gustaba hablar mucho de eso, Narcissa era muy linda, pero no sentía que llenara sus expectativas. Miro a la morena este regreso su mirada al paisaje, ahora con el seño fruncido. Parecía estar peleando internamente con algo.

-No me interesa estar con ella, yo ya elegí con quien estar- Lucius noto la mirada sorprendida de Daniela, pudo notar como esta detenía su respiración y se volteaba a verlo. Parecía querer una explicación con solo mirar sus ojos, se levanto de su haciendo y le sentó al lado de esta, mientras la cachorra le seguía con la mirada.

-ya elegiste…supongo que ha de ser alguien sangre pura como espera tu padre…

-aunque no lo fuera igual quisiera estar con ella…

Ambos miraban sus ojos, Lucius podía notar esos ojos cafés brillando con tanta intensidad, la misma que vio cuando la vio por primera vez. Daniela no podía dejar de admirar esos ojos grises, llenos de misterios y emociones confusas con respecto a su futuro. Lentamente se fueron acercando, pudiendo notar la respiración del otro.

Justo cuando sus labios iban a hacer contacto la puerta se abrió de improvisto, ambos jóvenes se separaron, completamente rojos de la vergüenza.

-lo siento, solo venia a avisar que el tren se detendrá por un tiempo.-decia el joven castaño, Daniela pudo notar que tenía una cicatriz en el rostro.


	13. Selección de casa

Cap. 13 Selección de casa: ¡Maldito sombrero pensante!

Ya pasadas unas horas, el tren llego a su destino, los de primero tenían que seguir al guardabosque Hagrid, y como Daniela era nueva, se le dio la orden de seguirlos.

-"en serio, con un motón de niños…vaya por Dios"-pensó con desdén, pero una vez que alcanzaron a distinguir el castillo desde los botes, se arrepintió de no haber querido subir.

La imagen era impresionante, el castillo brillaba de tanta magia, las luces lo hacían resplandecer aun más de lo que era, el cosquilleo de bienvenida por parte del castillo la embriago por completo.

Cuando el viaje en bote termino, los de primero y ella fueron guiados hasta las puertas del gran comedor. Afuera les esperaba Minerva McGonagall, con su típica mirada se severidad pero nobleza.

-Bienvenidos a Hogwarts escuela de magia y hechicería, aquí aprenderán todo lo necesario para su vida como brujas y magos, primero se les hará una selección, donde se les ubicara en una casa de Hogwarts, Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff y Slytherin.

Después de ese discurso, las puertas se abrieron, dejando ver el cielo raso cubierto de estrellas. Daniela camino detrás de todos, sintiendo las miradas de los mayores y los no muy mayores.

-."Si hubiera venido cuando llegue, mi panorama sería muy malo…ahora solo es un mal cuento que contar"-pensaba la cachorra, mientras distinguía tanto a Lucius como a Lily.

-este año, nos encontramos en la situación de ingresar a una joven que acaba de regresar de América y terminara sus estudios. Pase por favor…-leyó del pergamino que tenía en sus manos

-Dan Balvanera…-en cuanto su nombre fue dicho, varios murmullos se escucharon

-Balvanera no es ese el apellido de ese famoso Auror…si si yo escuche que él tuvo una nieta antes de morir….no se supone que se había muerto esa familia….

Lucius rio internamente, no entendía porque Daniela quería pasar desapercibida con otro apellido, pero debió mencionarle que usaría el de su abuelo...ciertamente si alguien escucha el apellido Da Gama mucha gente tendrá en mas mira de lo habitual a la cachorra.

El acontecimiento del que no-debe-ser-nombrado había a tacado a la familia Da Gama fue muy conocido, principalmente porque nadie sabía que fue de la niña. Anquen eran pocos meses de nacida, varios decían que era un varón y que posiblemente el bebé fue secuestrado, o llevado con familiares.

Nadie sabía que el apellido Da Gama era de la esposa del Auror Balvanera, solo él y Lily y ahora Petunia sabían la verdad. Miro hacia la mesa de Gryffindor parecían no tener decoro en intentar ocultar sus murmullos y tratando de ver a la heredera.

-"inútiles cabezas huecas, Dan no tiene mal gusto"

Daniela camino decidida, ignorando la mirada de todos a su alrededor, se sentó en el banquillo y espero a que le colocaran el sombrero.

-"interesante, oh valla que si…hace tiempo que no venía a un Da Gama y en mi vida…aunque bueno solo soy un sombrero…"

-"solo ponme donde pueda encontrara buenos aliados"

-"oh sí, lo veo, grandes planes para el futuro que quieres evitar. Si te pongo en Hufflepuff los Slytherin no te verán con el respeto que mereces, menos si estas en Gryffindor…quizás Ravenclaw tenga lo necesario, conocimiento veo mucho conocimiento descubierto y por venir para ti…valentía, coraje…pero tienes esa astucia de toda buena serpiente…difícil…muy difícil…"

Pareciera que los minutos eran eternos, prácticamente pasaron 10 minutos y todo el salón estaba expectante.

-¡SOLO DILO DE UNA VES! ¡NO TENGO TODA LA NOCHE!-Daniela grito levantándose de sopetón, realmente ese sombrero le empezaba a dar migraña.

-Tu serás…SLYTHERIN!

-"¡AL FIN!"-pensó exasperada la niña, mientras se quitaba el sombrero, su insignia se transformaba a una serpiente y se encaminaba a la mesa a un lado de Lucios, quien con todas sus fuerzas trataba de no reírse a carcajadas.

-ni se te ocurra Malfoy...-decia amenazadoramente la cachorra quien se sentaba y el comedor entero trataba de recomponerse de lo sucedido minutos antes.

-ni en mis mas locos sueños Dan, ni en mis mas locos sueños…


	14. En la mira desde el inicio

Cap. 14: En la mira desde el inicio

Albus Dumbledore no era un tonto abuelo senil. Albus Dumbledore sabía que algo raro y asombroso ocurriría ese año con la llegada de Balvanera. En cuanto la vio pudo sentir su firma magia. Idéntica a la de su madre Angélica Hartman.

Sabía que esa niña traería un montón de emociones y nuevas ideas al castillo…solo ese detalle hacia que desconfiara de ella.

Decidió a ser caso omiso, el pasado no debería atormentar su mente y era posible que tampoco el de ella. Ahora en la noche de selección, mientras la niña lleva ya 5 minutos con el sombrero puesto, se pregunto donde seria ubicada. Si pudiera estar en Gryffindor le pediría a McGonagall que la mantuviera vigilada.

Si caía en Hufflepuff tal vez podían convencer a Ted Tonks, ya que veía que era un chico muy leal. En cuanto el sombrero dijo la casa todas sus maquinaciones se derrumbaron.

-Tú serás…SLYTHERIN!

Vio como la heredera entablaba una conversación con el heredero Malfoy, solo esperaba que no fuera mal influenciada. Horace podría serle de utilidad si sabía como investigar.


	15. Torre oculta

Cap. 15: Torre oculta

Daniela camino por los pasillo, era una suerte que fuera domingo y las clases no iniciarían hasta el día siguiente. Decidió explorar todos los rincones disponibles, desde atajos, hasta escondites, así como pasajes para llegar más rápido que los simples atajos..., en uno de esos se encamino a la torre de astronomía, quería saber como era el lugar, ella adoraba mirar las estrellas y se aseguro que en sus clases le tocara astronomía avanzada. Tenía la idea de estudiarla, claro que también agrego pociones y transformaciones: nivel animago, quería ser un Auror y de ahí pasar a la política, pero la idea de ver esas constelaciones la emocionaba.

Vio que unos de esos pasadizos se dividían, podía notarse un par de runas un poco borrosas pero alcanzables a ver, ella tenía la costumbre de tocar las paredes desde sus ex-días de muggle. Meneo la cabeza, la sola mención de eso le daba asco. Decidió enfocarse, y cuando pensó que terminaba la pared, esta misma la absorbió.

Cayo estrepitosamente al suelo, el aire olía a polvo, se levanto y limpio su rompa. Cuando su vista de acostumbro a la oscuridad tenue quedo, asombrada de descubrir una hilera de estantes con montones de libros y pergaminos. Podía notar la magia para preservarlos a simple vista, en cuanto dio un paso escucho una voz, casi podía pasar un susurro

-"Bienvenida joven serpiente, esta es la torre de los fundadores, donde ubicaron cada unos de sus escritos más interesantes. Pocos son capaces de llegar aquí y aquellos que no son dignos recuerdan esto como un simple sueño sin poder volver a ingresar. Si eres capaz de enfrentar un par de pruebas se te reconocerá como digna heredera."

-esto sí que no me lo esperaba…- dijo con una sonrisa en el rostro

Lucius miro su reloj de bolsillo, esperando el momento en que Daniela apareciera, todo el día estuvo buscándola y al no hallar nada decidió esperarla en la sala común. Ya era alrededor de las 9 de la noche y la cachorra nomas no aparecía.

Estuvo a punto de levantarse del sillón de la sala común cuando un sonido lo estremeció. Daniela venia cruzando el muro de piedra.

Pudo notar como esta se encaminaba a su dirección y con solo una mira, ambos se sentaron en los sillones no sin antes colocar un hechizo de privacidad.

-¿Qué encontraste?-pregunto el rubio al notar la sonrisa de la heredera

Petunia se encontraba en la sala de entrenamiento, Kuro empezó a ponerla aprueba con los hechizos defensivos, las transfiguraciones non le eran complicadas, menos pociones que le recordaba cuando ayudaba a su madre a fabricar la medicina casera con hierbas y otros elementos. Encantamientos era otra historia, le costaba trabajo recordar sus movimientos con la varita, herbología era un encanto. En cuanto a las runas antiguas le eran más difícil, pero a la vez emocionante. Era como un leguaje muerto y con ansias de ser descubierta nuevamente.

Desde que su magia su sacada a luz, podía sentir la presencia magia (o firma mágica como decia Dan), también sentía a los animales voladores. Kuro dijo que eso era debido a que ella era del elemento del aire. Realmente le gustaba esa sensación, además de estar aprendiendo a bolar en escoba y realmente era muy divertido.

-ama, Onus acaba de preparar su almuerzo, ¿desea que se lo traiga o prefiere comer en la terraza?

-en la terraza Onus, muy amable de tu parte-decia petunia quien terminaba de beber agua de una botella. El elfo se fue con lágrimas en los ojos.

-él en realidad extraña a la cachorra-murmuro el lobo, quien le seguía el paso a la joven.

Desde que la Daniela se había ido, un espacio de soledad se poso en su corazón. Estaba muy acostumbrado a pasar todo su tiempo con la cachorra. Y ahora que ella estaba en el castillo temía que la niña lo olvidara. Cuando le pidió que se quedara para cuidar de la chica Evans pensó que solo seria temporal, pero Dan le remarco la importancia de que Petunia aprendiera a usar su magia el cien por ciento.

Sabía que esta nueva chica seria importante para los planes de la cachorra, pero no era lo mismo que estar con su cachorra. Petunia tenía grandes ganas de saber, de cierta forma le recordaba a la niña cuando la trajo de vuelta. Inocente, sensible, maravillándose a cada paso que progresaba. Pero su cachorra ya había madurado. Ahora estaba planeando como destruir a Voldemort, aquel que destruyo su infancia, y la vida de muchos otros.

Dan tenía un plan, y si esta niña era parte de ello, entonces le educaría y no acabaría hasta que fuera alguien invencible.

Todo por su cachorra.

-¿Lo que estás diciendo es verdad?-decia un anonadado rubio, quien se encontraba incrédulo ante el descubrimiento de la antigua torre de los fundadores

-sí, encontré varias cosas interesantes Lucius, cosas que nos serán de utilidad en esta cruel guerra que se aproxima.

-¿y qué es?

-Lucius…amigo mío…mi fiel seguidor y mano derecha…-el rubio la miro con desesperación-¿qué medirías si te dijera que encontré….la ubicación exacta de la cámara de los secretos y mejor aun…la mansión de Salazar Slytherin…?


	16. Cuando los lobos se juntan

Cap. 16: Cuando los lobos se juntan

Ya habían pasado alrededor de 3 semanas, Lucius, Daniela y Lily habían explorado la biblioteca de los fundadores. Un que les costó mucho poder pasar cada prueba que la torre les impuso, eso no los hizo desistir.

Daniela ya había ganado cierta reputación en la casa Slytherin, pero no había entablado conversación con quienes más le interesaba. Se había adaptado rápidamente a las clases como ella esperaba y mejor aun en la clase de astronomía podía descubrir cómo crear invocaciones especiales si sabias que hechizos se necesitaban y como debía estar posicionada la luna.

La clase de transfiguración era justo lo que ella esperaba, ahora podía conectarse con su animal interior y no le sorprendió nada darse cuenta que era un lobo, lo que si la sorprendió es que fuera uno muy pequeño. Y por el tamaño de las orejas que podía invocar era obvio que era un cachorro.

Ahora se encaminaba a la clase de pociones, Lucius estaba haciendo rondas en los primeros años, tenía que admitir que el rubio tenía mucha paciencia con esos pequeños que a cada rato terminaban perdiéndose por los largos pasillos.

Cuando entro vio que el profesor Slughorn quien apuntaba cosas en el pizarrón.

-muy bien muchachos, voy a encargarles un proyecto especial. Trata de elaborar o perfeccionar una poción, la que ustedes gusten, tienen que demostrar que es útil y que no causa daño alguno. Esta poción la crearan con un compañero que yo les asignare. También les aclaro que la profesora Vector estará dispuesta a ayudarlos en caso de tener complicaciones. Les asignare un salón especial a cada equipo para poder elaborar su poción sin inconvenientes.-decia el regordete profesor quien se sentaba en su escritorio y sacaba una hoja con escritos.

-señorita Bones con la señorita Black; señor Longbottom con el señor Dolohov; señor Black con el señor Rowle; señor Potter con el señor Snape; señor Pettigrew con el señor Yaxley; señorita Evans con el señor Carrow, y señor Lupin con la señorita Balvanera.

El profesor termino, sin notar las obvias miradas de reproche de varios. James estaba seguro de que nada bueno sucedería de estar en compañía de las serpientes.

Cuando las clases terminaron, Daniela busco al licántropo, quien estaba por dirigirse a su sala común.

-Lupin... ¿puedo hablar un minuto contigo?

Remus la observo, mientras que los otros merodeadores le miraban con obvio fastidio. Una vez que estuvieron a solas, Daniela hizo su siguiente paso.

-¿Qué sucede?-pregunto el joven

-bueno, he estado pensando en que poción poder perfeccionar…y creo que tengo la ideal…aunque no sé si estés de acuerdo con ello…

-tu dirás

-la poción matalobos…-Remus se encrespo, completamente sorprendido y choqueado -la poción en si trata de mantener lamente del sujeto intacto, así cuando la luna llena aparezca no perderá el conocimiento, pero claro quisiera agregar cosas para perfeccionar la primera fase

-¿qué cosa es?-decia serio, tratando de tranquilizar su respiración, sintiendo una oleada de esperanza rodearlo

-quiero tratar que esta poción permita al sujeto controlar por completo la esencia del lobo…he estado investigando y creo poder encontrar la forma pero necesitamos ingredientes que a lo mejor se encuentre entre el Bosque Prohibido y en una botánica

-entiendo, entonces ese es tu plan, muy bien…me parece perfecto…

-bien, que te parece comenzar pasado mañana…será viernes y al finalizar las clases podemos encaminarnos a buscar los ingredientes…eres un prefecto asique no creo que tengamos problema

-el viernes...okey pero hay que regresar antes de que anochezca, ya sabes, seguridad y eso…

-bien…

Y con eso ambos jóvenes se fueron por su lado.

-¿Qué quería ella?-pregunto Sirius un tanto molesto, recordaba a la perfección como esa mocosa lo había empapado e insultado en medio de la tienda de mascota

-solo hablamos del trabajo de pociones

-¿en serio? ¿Y que piensan hacer?

-…es…-dudo Remus, no le parecía correcto divulgar la información, menos en mitad de la sala común-después les digo…iré a descansar un rato, me toca guardia esta noche.

Una vez que Remus se retiro, Sirius empezó a protestar acerca de la actitud de la cachorra.

-no entiendo que te molesta tanto, no es tan mala persona-le contesto James, después de haber escuchado tantas cosas buenas departe de Lily, aunque seguía pidiéndole que tuviera cuidado

-¡nos mojo en mitad de la tienda James! ¡Y luego nos amenazo!

-te lo tienes merecido por molestar a Severus todo el tiempo-decia una molesta Lily, quien había escuchado todo lo referente a la situación, tanto por la boca de la niña como ahora del joven Black

-esa no es excusa, me vengare de una forma u otra…-y con ello salió de la habitación

El viernes por la tarde, una vez que las clases dieron fin, Daniela y Remus se encaminaron al Bosque, tenían alrededor de 3 horas y ya habían encontrado gran parte de los ingredientes, solo hacía falta el acónito pero para eso tenían que pedirle a profesor Horace que les hiciera un pedido a las botánicas del extranjero.

En el transcurso de su caminata estuvieron hablando de cosas muy simples, principalmente de Quidditch y las clases que tenían. Sus gustos en comida y libros para leer. Remus se sintió bien en poder hablar con alguien tranquilamente, le había preguntado su razón de crear esta pócima lo que la cachorra contesto.

-Si hubiera existido esta pócima perfeccionada desde el inicio, la discriminación a la población licantrópica no tendría porque irse de su tierra. La gente odia y teme lo que no puede entender y ellos no pueden evitar ser tratados así. Por eso quiero encontrar esta cura para que ellos vuelvan y puedan ser tratados de forma normal.

Justo cuando iban a decir algo más, notaron que el sol empezaba a ocultarse. Empezaron a retomar el camino a casa, Remus empezaba a caminar muy rápido, queriendo estar en un lugar seguro.

-Remus espera, no corras-decia Daniela, quine trataba de acoplarse al paso del joven.

Remus volteo y en ese momento lo que vio lo dejo helado, detrás de la niña había una sombra oscura, que solo podían notar los ojos rojos como si estuvieran encendidos un par de focos. Daniela volteo y cuando vio al sujeto, este la cargo y salió disparado al cielo.

-¡REMUS!

-¡DAN!

El joven empezó a correr tratando de alcanzar la velocidad del ahora ya bien visto vampiro, saco su varita y conjuro un par de hechizos punzantes esperando que eso pudiera hacer que soltase a la niña unos momentos. Daniela trataba de alcanzar su varita, pero el vampiro la sujetaba con bastante fuerza. Se reprocho internamente por no estar alerta, miro a todos lados y cuando deslumbro la luna llena, ahora si empezó a tener miedo.

En cuanto Remus viera la luz de la luna se transformaría, y para ese entonces no sabía que sería más letal. Si el lobo o el mismo chupa sangre.

Tal vez si la situación fuera otra, seria entretenido ver esto. Pero en ese momento su mente reacciono, y como si fuera flash tomo impulso con pierna y con la rodilla golpeo el único lugar que sabía le dolería a cualquier hombre aun siendo un vampiro.

-¡MALDITA!-grito el vampiro, soltándola de improviso, Remus quien ya sentía los efectos de la transformación tomo impulso y alcanzo a salta a gran altura para sostenerla en los brazos. Cuando aterrizaron estrepitosamente en el suelo, se fue corriendo a lo que parecía la dirección del árbol torcido.

Sentía como su cuerpo empezaba a convulsionarse, y como su conciencia empezaba a retroceder.

Daniela se levanto como pudo, tratando de descubrir a donde se había ido el chico. Una vez que dejo de sentí mareos se dirigió al árbol torcido, esperando que ya estuvieran ahí los merodeadores transformados.

Justo cuando llego vio que todo estaba tranquilo…

-demasiado tranquilo…-se dijo la heredera, cuando volteo en frente de ella se encontraba lo que parecía ser – un… hombre... lobo…

Empezó a retroceder lentamente, pero el licántropo parecía no querer dejarla ir tan fácilmente, no se dio cuenta cuando piso una rama y el lobo dio un aullido agudo que parecía querer llamar a toda una niña corrió en dirección del bosque, tratando de ocultarse entre las penumbras. El lobo le seguía a un paso impresionante. Como pudo se subió a un árbol, pero sabía que eso no lo detendría. Tal vez debería hacerse a la idea de convertirse en comida de lobo. Estaba por saltar una rama cuando sintió que su tobillo era sostenido fuertemente por una garra y era arrastrada al suelo violentamente.

El aire faltante en sus pulmones le impido poder moverse, y el miedo de ver esos colmillos hacia que no pensara en nada más que huir. Trato con todas sus fuerzas pensar en algún hechizo, lo que fuera que la salvara. Y justo cuando iba a ser mordida…el lobo se volvió más grande y tenía una mirada de confusión.

Daniela no comprendía que sucedía, pero parecía darle tiempo para escapar, estaba por levantarse cuando en vez de sentir sus piernas, sintió un par de extremidades pequeñas y peludas.

El lobo se alejo y dejo que la criatura enfrente de sus ojos se incorporara. Cuando eso paso Daniela puedo observar como envés de piernas y brazos tenía patas.

-"creo que logre mi transformación animaga"-decia impresionada, miro al gigantesco lobo y este a la vez. Sus miradas se cruzaron y por un momento, que ninguno comprendió, pudieron sentir una conexión.


	17. Merodeadores vs Vampiro

Cap. 17: Merodeadores vs Vampiro

Lunático observo a la pequeña criatura enfrente de él, sus ojos eran pequeños y redondos, de un color negro carbonizado.

Dan meneo la cola, está contenta de por fin lograr su transformación, ambos lobos lentamente se encaminaron a la casa de los gritos. Pero justo en ese momento, el vampiro apareció.

-no creas que solo por convertirte en animal dejas de ser apetitosa.-decia el ser oscuro, su mirada era una mueca entre dolor y rabia.

Lunático se puso a la defensiva, dejando detrás a Daniela. El vampiro entendió la indirecta y se dispuso a atacar.

Mordidas, zarpazos y puños eran lo que se escuchaba. El licántropo lo mordía cada que podía, pero la fuerza de un vampiro era igual al de un hombre lobo. El vampiro cuyo nombre le otorgo Daniela como Plasmius, golpeaba de forma brutal el lobo. Llego un momento donde lo alzo al aire y ahí siguieron luchando.

Dan no sabía qué hacer, principalmente porque no podía volver a su forma humana. Podía escuchar como ambos seres ponían todo de sí para ganar la batalla.

Detrás de ella un ciervo observaba la escena, un perro grande llego corriendo tomando impulso y sostuvo con un mordisco el tobillo del vampiro, permitiendo al licántropo morderlo en la garganta.

Los tres cayeron al suelo, el ciervo tomo velocidad y estanco sus cornamentas en el pecho del vampiro. Siguieron así un largo rato hasta que por fin y muy milagrosamente…el vampiro…estaba muerto.

…o no…

El ser salió volando, jurando vengarse del licántropo y como victoria tomar cada gota de sangre de la cachorra.

Al amanecer, después de que Remus regresara a la normalidad, el grupo de merodeadores se dirigieron a la enfermería, incluyendo a una pequeña loba que estaba siendo cargada por el mismo Remus, no dejando que nadie más la sostuviera.

Cuando llegaron, tanto Remus como Daniela fueron colocados en diferentes camas, uno al lado del otro. Lucius apareció, con una cara de preocupación y de pocos amigos. Al no llegar Daniela a la cena, dio un aviso a otros prefectos. Pero ninguno dio con la heredera.

El director le aviso que viniera a esta hora a la enfermería, y justo como él se lo pidió el asistió.

Albus y Minerva se encontraban a cada lado de la cama de la cachorra, tratando de devolverla a la normalidad. Minerva se transformo en gato y empezó una conversación mental con la niña.

-"Señorita Balvanera, enhorabuena el poder transformarse pero temo que no he llegado al tema de poder volver a sentirse humana."

-"si, es un problema, el lobo de repente toma control y me cuesta mantener la conciencia"

-"tiene que pensar en su forma humana, pensar en cada extremidad que posee y sacarlo, solo así volverá a la normalidad."

Daniela duro veinte minutos tratando hasta que por fin sintió que su cuerpo regresaba a la normalidad, y también sintió como los efectos de la noche aparecían. Poppy empezó a examinarla, tenía dos costillas rotas, un esguince en la muñeca y el tobillo torcido. Tendría que quedarse en la enfermería hasta el domingo en la tarde.

Una vez que los adultos se retiraron, la pandilla empezó a contar sus aventuras con el vampiro. Remus no estaba del todo feliz, por su descuido Daniela fue atacada y por cómo estaba el diagnostico había sido lastimada. Si tan solo la hubiera procurado más…

Por un momento sintió a su lobo rabiar, el recuerdo de ese vampiro tomándola de la nada y amenazándola le hacía enfurecer de gran manera. Malfoy estaba a un lado de ella, con obvia mirada de enojo y preocupación. Se pregunto si acaso esos dos tenían algo. Ese pensamiento hico que el lobo rugiera enfurecido.

-¿Alguna explicación, que su majestad desea decirme?-pregunto el rubio con una mirada para matar.

Daniela solo suspiro y se dejo empezar a caer a los brazos de Morfeo.

-¿Dan?-siguió insistiendo el rubio

-Lucius te quiero, pero si no me dejas descansar, lo lamentaras-dijo para al fin cerrar sus ojos


	18. Matiz Gris

Cap. 18: Matiz Gris

Narcisa era la heredera de la honorable casa Black. Una de las familias más puristas de todo el mundo mágico. Ya en su penúltimo año, ella sabía que tendría que desposarse con el único hijo de Abraxas Malfoy, pero no estaba segura que este quisiera hacer talcosa.

Ellos se conocían desde hace ya varios años, desde que su padre hacia fiestas en la época de navidad. Ella sabía que tendría que buscar a alguien de gran alcurnia si no quería terminar casada con alguno de sus primos. Su padre estaba orgulloso de ella pues estaba por terminar el trato del casamiento. Y si todo marchaba bien, tendría aproximadamente 5 meses para preparar la boda.

Narcisa se encontraba feliz, por fin podría superar a Bella quien se había ido a estudiar al extranjero las artes oscuras. Sus padres estaban más que orgullosos ya que sabían que en cuanto regresara la mayor entraría a las filas del señor oscuro. Bella tenía un talento aterrador para las artes oscuras, y sabia que no tardaría mucho para que entrara en el círculo interno y de confianza de Voldemort.

Para Narcisa no solo era felicidad si no una gran oportunidad para escalar, sabía perfectamente que Lucius sería el líder de los mortifagos, su padre una vez que terminara le daría el legado a él. Y ella se aseguraría que fue del más alto rango. Solo había un pequeño problema.

"Balvanera"

Desde que ella llego, la atención asía ella había disminuido. Lucius parecía estar embobado por esa chiquilla presumida. Ya había agarrado fama en la casa y eso empezó a molestarle. Sin mencionar que varios compañeros ya la veían como la futura señora Malfoy. Escribió una carta a sus padres, contándoles todo lo ocurrido desde el inicio de clases, ya eran dos meses y sus padres estaban enfurecidos de que el heredero Malfoy no se pusiera en acuerdo con Abraxas. El señor Malfoy le envió a ella una carta. Excusándose a él y su hijo, diciéndole que había estado ocupado con su futura carrera, y que esa niña no era más que una aliada invaluable para él, le aclaro que nadie podría ocupar su lugar y que nomas terminando sus estudios Lucius no tendrá más ocupaciones más que la boda.

Narcisa no estaba del todo convencida, podía ver que Lucius tenía la mirada perdida cuando se trataba de Balvanera.

La carta de sus padres expresaba que tenían ya un plan para que ambos jóvenes pudieran pasar un tiempo y que el rubio recordara con quien se iba a casar. Los Black tenían pensado una cena fructuosa, donde obviamente Lord Malfoy, Abraxas y Lucius serian los invitados de honor. Todo se llevaría a cabo el fin de semana, y ella se iría a casa el viernes en la tarde.

La joven radiaba en felicidad, Balvanera no tendría de otra más que quedarse en el castillo y ella tendría la oportunidad de conquistar al joven heredero.

Mortimus miro con severidad los documentos que tenía en su escritorio, junto con una carta de la cachorra quien le comentaba por enésima vez la importancia de encontrar la ubicación de la mansión Slytherin. El Lord estaba sorprendido que la niña pudiera haber encontrado tal información, y aunque tenía la curiosidad de saber cómo lo consiguió, no perdió el tiempo.

La mansión del fundador estaba escondida en el valle de Godric, aparentemente ambos magos eran muy amigos y decidieron tener cerca sus ubicaciones, pero en si la mansión estaba oculta en el frondoso bosque donde se decia que había animales peligrosos, todo aquel que entraba no volvía a salir con cordura.

Dan le había especificado el camino, pero era muy confuso, la magia que rodeaba el bosque hacia que todo aquel que entra se marease y empiece a ver borroso, se pregunto si acaso era debido a la acumulada magia negra de la mansión.

En la carta de su nieto, expresaba su inquietud acerca de su padre y su "futuro matrimonio". Mortimus suspiro, el se dio cuenta que Lucius se había enamorado rotundamente de la niña, pero hacer ver eso a Abraxas no era nada sencillo, principalmente porque si se lo decia, también tendría que decir el nombre de la cachorra. Y no estaba dispuesto a que ella quedara al descubierto. Si Voldemort se enteraba de quien era la niña, podría ir en su contra. Podría atacarla y asesinarla, y el mundo mágico necesitaba de la niña, el necesitaba de la niña.

Angélica había sido como una hija para él, su muerte y la de su esposo le afectaron de sobre manera. Y la pérdida de la hija de ella le había calado de más.

Realmente cuando la encontró en el callejón pensó que se trataba de la misma Angélica, eran copias idénticas, pero notando su firma supo que se trataba de la hija.

Tuvo cuidado para poder acercarse, pero ella era más lista y habían terminado en una pelea mágica. Al final el se rindió, con una cortada cerca del ojo, la miro detenidamente, pudo ver su determinación, su ganas de enfrentarse al mundo, pero a la vez vio dolor, angustia y sufrimiento.

Sin que se diera cuenta la heredera, entro a su mente y varias imágenes lo empezaron a perturbar, ¿cómo esta criatura pudo ser tratada con tanta irracionalidad, dejando su autoestima mas debajo del suelo, dejando esa marca a fuego viva dentro de ella?

Cuando al fin salió vio que ella estaba llorando, la niña se dejo entrar en su mente y ahora lo comprendía. Su deber era cuidar de ella. Su deber…era protegerla del señor tenebroso.

Daniela miro por debajo de su escoba, ya tenía un buen rato sobre volando el castillo entero, le encantaba la sensación, era como sentirse libre. Una libertar que recordaba ella nunca tuvo.

Desde hace unos días las pesadillas de su vida pasaba la atormentaba, pero ya estaba acostumbrada. En estas fechas siempre era así. Dentro de dos días se cumpliría otro años más de regresar a su hogar.

Hogar.

Esa simple palabra le abrigaba con calor y felicidad. Kuro le había enseñado la verdad atreves de las mentiras de esa supuesta familia. Habían liberado su magia y ella por fin pudo saber para lo que existía.

Pero las palabras clavadas en su mente seguían ahí. Todavía en las noches más oscuras recordaba lo cuan inútil ella podría ser, y que tan fastidioso podría poner a quien ahora consideraba un amigo.

Si Lucius llegaba a gritarle realmente no sabrían como se pondría. Ya no estaba acostumbrada a cambios de humor desde hace tiempo. Y su defensas en su estado emocional era en ocasiones muy débil.

Llevaba ya varios días tratando de buscar excusas para evitar al rubio, no quería que le viera débil. Se ocultaba en la torre de los fundares, en un pequeño estudio donde ella solo tenía ese acceso. Era más fácil que verles a los ojos a sus amigos.

Amigos.

Estos amigos que no la herían, pero que temía perderlos. Se preguntaba ¿si Lucius se llegase a enterar que en su momento fue criada por Muggles, este todavía le hablaría?

¿Se volvería en su contra? ¿La repudiaría? Tenía miedo a que así fuera, y que nunca más pudiera contar con la ayuda y compañerismo del rubio.

Lucius observaba a lo lejos a Dan, quien ya llevaba 3 horas volando. ¿Qué tendría la cachorra? ¿Acaso ya no quería la presencia de él en su vida? ¿Por qué era ahora tan distante?

Había notado que no era la misma, y que ella se sentaba en la sala común, a mistad de la noche. Estaba seguro de que en una de esas noches ella sollozaba, quería acercarse, poder cubrirla en abrazos y mimos. Pero no estaba en su ser. En cambio había sido paciente, presionarla no ayudaría de nada. Y cuando llegara el momento él la abrazaría hasta que algún ancestro viniera de la tumba y le dijera que no era digno de un Malfoy.

Realmente…esperaba nunca soltarla.


	19. Con los Black

Cap. 19 Con los Black

Lucius miro su reflejo en el espejo, deseando profundamente que alguien le atacara y tener las costillas rotas, todo con tal de no ir a esa estúpida cena con Narcissa. Daniela lo miraba desde el umbral de la puerta, su padre, Abraxas le había mandado una carta, instruyendo que debía estar presentable para la cena con los Black, Mortimus lo recogería en la oficina del Director y de ahí se irían a la mansión.

-no entiendo porque andas tan enojado…-decia divertida la joven desde el marco de la puerta

-acaso no ves que tratan de meterme hasta por los ojos a Black?-decia molesto, tratando de acomodar esa corbata. Daniela entro y se coloco enfrente de él. Lucius pudo oler su esencia, ¿Acaso Daniela se bañaba en chocolate?

-un nudo aquí, lo metes por acá y le das la vuelta y listo…-decia mientras se movía y el reflejo de la corbata ajustada se apreciaba.

-¿estará bien que me valla?-preguntaba el rubio temiendo la respuesta

-¿por qué preguntas?

-bueno porque tú y yo….-ante la mirada sorprendida de Daniela, Lucius dudo de seguir hablando, acaso solo él consideraba su relación como de novios…si era así, estaba teniendo un momento muy incomodo.

Daniela empezó a recorrer nuevamente los pasillos, tratando de descifrar los sentimientos de su corazón. Ella quería a Lucius de una manera que no podía explicar, pero temía que una relación pudiera afectar su amistad.

Ahora que Lucius le había dicho aquello, le hacía ver que el ya la consideraba su novia. Ese pensamiento hizo que se sonrojara. ¿Novia de Lucius Malfoy? Eso era una broma de mal gusto. Aunque….

Tenía que admitir, que la compañía del rubio le era muy confortante, pero no quería que su pasado también afectara todo. Si Lucius se enterara que fue criada por Muggles…

"NO"

Lucius jamás tendría que enterarse. Prefería ocultarle eso toda la vida, a tener que ver su mirada de repulsión.

Lucius tenía ya un buen rato tratando de perder a la heredera Black, solo saber que regresaría a Hogwarts y hablaría con la cachorra lo tranquilizaba lo suficiente para no cometer asesinato en ese justo momento.

Narcissa llevaba tomándolo del brazo todo el camino, Lucius podía notar la ausencia de estatuas en forma de lobo, solo estatuas de antiguos Black y falta de imaginación se observaba en el jardín.

Podía ver como su padre y Cygnus Black charlaban animadamente en el estudio mientras su abuelo trataba de negarse inútilmente otro bocadillo de Druella Black.

-y dime Lucius ¿en que parte del ministerio piensas trabajar? Tu padre me ha comentado que es ahí donde deseas ejercerte como político.

El rubio conto hasta diez, realmente no le gustaba hablar mucho de su futuro. Su padre era el que quería que entrara a la política, y él se en cargo a mucho golpe y castigos inculcarle eso y no dejar que estudiara las Runas como era su deseo.

Mortimus podía observar con tristeza como su nieto caminaba forzosamente con la menor de la familia. Druella trataba de entablar y descubrir información de la cachorra lo más "sutil" que le era posible.

Solo deseaba que dieran las 11 de la noche para poder irse.

Abraxas era el único que andaba entusiasmado con esa velada, Cygnus y el por fin habían acordado todo, solo tenía que firmar el documento donde su hijo acepta el matrimonio y dentro de unos meses los Malfoy tendría sangre pura en sus venas para la nueva generación.

Si, esa noche era magnifica.


	20. El Grimm ataca

Cap. 20 El Grimm ataca

Severus Snape se encontraba paseando por los pasillos, miraba disimuladamente detrás de él, como esperando un ataque. Severus sabía que Black estará gustoso de hechizarlo si lo encontraba desprevenido. Y desde su intento de asesinato no confiaba en el perro pulgoso.

Pensó nuevamente en la conversación que tuvo días antes con la cachorra, ciertamente le había dejado con muchas dudas. Varios de sus compañeros afirmaban que estar en el lado del Señor Oscuro los llevaría a la grandeza, y que exterminaría a la plaga muggles y sangres sucias del mundo mágico.

El descubrir que el señor oscuro es en realidad de origen mestizo lo abrumo. Realmente era verdad. ¿El mago más temido era un mestizo? De ser así, en que más les había mentido.

Estuvo buscando información concerniente a Tom M. Riddle, como Daniela le había sugerido. Para su desmayo todo era verdad.

El mago más tenebroso no era más que un fanfarrón, tratando de hacerse ver importante. Estuvo divagando insultos por un largo rato, dejando de prestara atención en el camino.

-¡SNAPE!

Se maldijo al notar que ya había llegado a un pasaje sin salida, regreso sutilmente en sus pasos solo para encararse a Sirius Black con varita en mano.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres perro?-espeto el joven pocisionista

-venganza, la venganza que me debes de tu querida amiga mortifaga Balvanera.

Antes de que Severus pudiera contestar, Sirius lanzo un fuerte Expelliarmus, haciendo que chocará con la pared. Un golpe en la cabeza hizo que el joven se desorientara por unos segundos, segundos en que Sirius se acerco para tomarlo de la solapa. Antes de que pudiera estamparlo con la pared sintió como era levantado bruscamente y aventado hasta el otro lado del pasillo.

Se levanto tratando de encontrar al responsable de tal humillación, y solos se topo con el pasillo vacio. Cuando se levanto para encarar a Severus este ya había desaparecido.

Daniela tenía un buen rato leyendo en la biblioteca personal de Rowena, tenía que admitir que su biblioteca no se comparaba con este almanaque inmenso y profundo.

Había encontrado un libro referente a las lenguas muertas heredadas de ninfas, de todos aquellos magos que eran hijos de nayanes y podían hablar el lenguaje de las serpientes y de otros pudiendo hablar con animales voladores.

Estaba por leer en donde encontrar estas especies cuando el ruido de hechizos rezumbo por la biblioteca. Daniela se asomo en la esquina de la entrada, podía ver como Severus trataba inútilmente de ponerse de pie, mientras el heredero Black se le acercaba amenazadoramente. Justo cuando el joven agarro la solapa del pocisionista, Daniela conjuro un furioso Everte Statum, empujando lo más lejos posible a Grimm.

Cuando vio que este caía al suelo, tomo rápidamente a Severus de los brazos y lo hizo entrar al pasaje, justo cuando Sirius se levantaba para encontrara el pasillo solitario.

Lucius llegaba un tanto abrumado de la cena con los Black, su padre estaba por desheredarlo luego de que le contestara "ni loco me caso con Narcissa" justo enfrente de los Black, haciendo que el acuerdo se rompiera y que la familia Black los echara con lo poco de orgullo que les quedaba luego de ser humillados de tal forma. Mortimus aventó rápidamente a Lucius al Floo mandando una rápida nota al director prohibiéndole la entrada a Abraxas al castillo, pues pensaba quedarse con la custodia de su nieto antes de que su hijo lo asesinara por tal "osadía y estupidez de su parte".

Ahora, camina con una sonrisa de superación, por fin se había deshecho de esa tonta mocosa, y podía pedirle a la cachorra que fuera oficialmente su pareja y esperaba que si las cosas salían bien pedirle a final de año el matrimonio.

Estaba por bajar los escalones para llegar a las mazmorras cuando escucho a lo lejos los gritos de Lily, si mal no recordaba el director les había dado permiso a los cursos superiores de entrara a sus salas hasta las 12, aparentemente en el consejo escolar había obtenido una ganancia extra que había hecho suspirar a todo el mundo de felicidad, pues pronto harían una fiesta antes de que los jóvenes se fueran para las vacaciones de navidad. El director andaba tan contento que les había dado ese toque además se una suspensión de las clases del día siguiente.

-¿Lily qué pasa? ¿Dan está bien?-pregunto ya alarmado, la pelirroja trato de explicar pero el rubio ya corría en dirección a la sala común

-en la torre de los fundadores, dan encontró a Sirius y Severus peleando, Sev está en mal estado y no lo puede llevar así a la enfermería, lo estamos tratando en la torre.

Ambos jóvenes se dirigieron rápidamente a la torre de los cuatro fundadores, la imagen que se encontraron no fue nada agradable. Tendido en un sillón, el joven Severus estaba siendo escaneado por Daniela quine había llamado frenética a Onus y a Kuro, petunia también estaba ahí, acunado la cabeza del pelinegro, susurrando palabras como "todo estará bien" o "te recuperaras".


	21. Pacto con los Potter

Cap. 21 Pacto con los Potter

Severus se encontraba divagando, tenia recuerdos casa tres segundos, su padre gritando y golpeando a su madre, mientras esta trataba de proteger órganos vitales, su padre tratando de darle una golpiza con un martillo, Lily enojado con él y sus discusión enfrente del recuadro de la dama Gorda, los merodeadores sumergiéndolo en el lago una y otra vez hasta dejarlo casi muerto de hipotermia.

También podía escuchar vagamente una voz, parecía que alguien trataba de despertarlo de un mal sueño, pero por más que quisiera no podía recordar de quien era. La voz parecía estar luchando con lágrimas, lloraba.

Trato de recordar esa voz, suave y delicada, susurrando palabras de apoyo.

Daniela tuvo que llevar muy a la fuerza a Severus a la enfermería, Horace fue llamado y este fue informado de lo sucedido. El director llego en ese momento, conocedor de que algo malo sucedía. Uno de los cuadros le aviso que la joven Evans entablaba conversación con Lucius Malfoy, comentando cosas acerca de un ataque. Pocos minutos después se les vio junto con Balvanera levitando lo que parecía ser el cuerpo de Severus Snape.

Albus quedo muy sorprendido de enterarse que Sirius Black fue capaz de fracturar una parte esencial del cráneo, parecía que el impacto había causado una ruptura y la conciencia de Snape empezaba a mezclarse con la realidad. Si no encontraban el punto exacto del daño, Severus terminaría en una zona restringida de San Mungo.

Daniela sabia que el director no iba a expulsar a Sirius, pero el hecho de que Black hubiera atacado a Severus sin razón aparente le consternaba. Había escuchado vagamente como Sirius decia que este ataque era por venganza. De ser así, Sirius podría ir a una corte.

Como Sirius no vivía ya con sus padres, los Potter fueron llamados en la oficina de Albus, ambos estaban muy consternado de enterarse de lo sucedido y ala ves enfurecidos. Sabían acerca de la rivalidad que el chico Slytherin tenía con James, pero hasta ellos se daban cuenta que había algo mas en ese asunto.

James estaba ufano, ¿Cómo fue capaz de atacar de tal manera a Snape? Sirius enserio odiaba a Snape como para volver a intentar algo así.

Todavía recordaba como Sirius estaba jactándose de que Snape se asustaría en cuanto se encontrara a Remus en su forma de hombre lobo. Tuvo suerte en poder salvarle, Remus jamás se perdonaría s se enteraba que había mordido a alguien.

Daniela seguía en el despacho, Sirius parecía querer zafarse de la situación a como diera lugar. Su único error fue que ella tenía uno de los cuadros del castillo como testigo, pues este escucho claramente la conversación entre ambos magos antes de que Sirius aventara el primer hechizo.

Sirius la miraba con rabia, blasfemado que todo era una artimaña de esas serpientes prospectos a mortifagos y que solo buscaban deshacerse de él. Desafortunadamente para Sirius, James hablo, confesando que Sirius había dicho lo mismo en una de sus tantas conversaciones. El cómo pensaba deshacerse de Snape a como diera lugar.

James no quería traicionar a su amigo, pero Sirius ya debía tener un alto en sus acciones. Si Balvanera no hubiera estado ahí, ahora mismo Sirius sería llevado a Azcaban por homicidio intencional. Su amigo tenía que aprender cuando era el momento de una pelea entre jóvenes y un intento de asesinato. Lo peor de todo es que esto arruinaría los planes de Sirius en convertirse en Auror.

La cachorra, ya harta de tanta discusión decidió poner un fin.

-Madam Poppy dijo que Severus necesitara un día de observación, antes de saber cuan grave es su estado. Si se determina que él se recuperara y encuentra el daño, Sirius tendrá que ser su "enfermera personal" bajo un hechizo para evitar que lo lastime o mate. Si él no cumple con el veredicto hasta la recuperación de Severus entonces procederé a una demanda contra la familia Potter por proteger a un homicida en primer grado.

Todos en la sala se quedaron sorprendidos, Sirius mascullaba cosas poco entendibles acerca de magos oscuros y como querían acabar con el lado luminoso.

-acepto el trato, Sirius pasara con ustedes un tiempo, los hechizos pueden ser hechos por el director así tendré aun intermediario, y si este encuentra alguna actividad no debida se procederá a la demanda.-contesto Fleamont Potter, cabeza de la familia Potter.

Sabía que Sirius era un buen chico, pero su odio a las serpientes solía sacar lo peor de él. Quería al chico como a su hijo y verlo detrás de las celdas no sería nada agradable.

La heredera regreso a la enfermería, Lucius se encontraba sentado alado de la cama de Severus, mientras Petunia y Kuro se mantenían ocultos con un hechizo de invisibilidad.

Kuro se acerco una vez que sintió que la enfermera no le vería, junto a la cachorra cerró las cortinas y empezaron el ritual. Severus tenía el golpe crítico por debajo del lóbulo inferior. Con la magia que tenían pudieron sanar parte de la zona, pero todavía era difícil determinar cuánto tiempo encontrarían a Severus en sus memorias. Petunia apareció. Kuro tenía tiempo diciéndole que podía encontrar el núcleo de las personas con solo concentrase lo suficiente, acerco su manos a la sienes del joven y fue llamando al joven en su mente.

Severus seguía en su limbo, sus recuerdos más horribles se amontonaban, junto con la culpa de no haber podido proteger a su madre de su abusivo y al cólico progenitor.

-Sev…Sev…

El joven poco a poco fue aclarando sus pensamientos, la voz parecía llamarle, lentamente empezó a recordar de quien era originaria.

Era de Evans...Petunia.

Eso lo sorprendió, como Tuney podía hablarle. Empezó a sentir que era arrastrado de esos crueles recuerdos y una luz apenas tenue le iluminaba el rostro. Daniela trato se sostenerse, Lucius había quitado las cortinas y la sostuvo justo a tiempo, sentándola en donde el acababa de levantarse. Severus pudo notar como una llorosa Petunia le susurraba un "todo está bien", mientras acariciaba sus cabezos y lo inducia a dormitar. Ahora simplemente agotado de su viejos recuerdos.


	22. Dolorosamente digna heredera

Cap. 22: Dolorosamente digna heredera

Severus despertó a las 10 de la mañana, gracias a dios no tenían clase, pero sentía su cuerpo pesar más de lo normal. Justo es ese momento un cuerpo de sanadores junto con Madam Poppy se acercaron y empezaron a examinarlo. Les parecía casi un milagro que Severus se estuviera recuperando tan rápido, y que la zona afectada empezara a cerrarse, si bien no por completa tampoco iba lenta. A lo mucho tardaría una semana. Para ese entonces las clases empezarían a ser suspendidas porque los preparativos para la fiesta navideña se estaban terminando.

Cuando los sanadores se fueron, Poppy de mala gana acepto que podía irse siempre y que no se esforzara de más en sus actividades y todos los días hasta la partida en tren tendría que ir a verle.

Severus salió de la enfermería encontrándose con Lucius Malfoy en el pasillo. Recordaba haberle visto muy apenas cuando había despertado en la noche. El recuerdo de Petunia corriendo un mechón de su cabello le hizo ruborizarse. Nadie a excepción de su madre le hacia esos cariños. Y su padre no era muy afectuoso que digamos cuando le daba una buena golpiza.

Lucius tenía rato esperando que Severus saliera. Daniela le había encomendado traerlo a la torre para explicar lo sucedido. Pero sabía que al entrar Severus tendría que pasar la prueba. Daniela había acordado con la torre que la prueba no drenaría su magia.

Ahora ambos magos estaban enfrente uno del otro, esperando que dijeran una palabra.

-Lucius…

-Es bueno saber que has regresado de los muertos, te gustara saber que Black fue fuertemente reprendido y tendrá que pasar por un fuerte castigo.

Severus se encrespo, e no quería que Black fuera castigado, deseaba que fuera encerrado en la perrera donde había salido. El recuerdo de la pelea le inundo de rabia, odiándose mentalmente por no estar alerta.

-para lo que me interesa ese perro-decia mientras trabara de tomar un rumbo diferente

-espera…-sostuvo a Severus del brazo-Balvanera quiere hablar contigo…

Severus dudo, pero no tenía nada que perder, siguió a Malfoy por los corredores, notando que se aproximaban a donde Black le había atacado. Justo cuando finalizaron el pasillo, Severus empezó a protestar, pero fue jalado bruscamente hacia adelante.

Severus espero el impacto del golpe pero solo observo cómo se detenían y al abrir los ojos se encontraba en lo que parecía una torre repleta de libros, una sala de estar y varias habitaciones más.

-¿Dónde…?-trato de pronunciar el joven pocisionista

-lamento que tuviera que traerte de este modo, pero ahora podre explicarte porque el golpe que tuviste en la cabeza se agravara de tal magnitud.-explicaba lentamente la heredera quien se levantaba de un sillón, siendo seguida por Lily y petunia.

Sirius Black caminaba por los pasillos, tratando de encontrar a Severus condenado Snape, el directo y la profesora McGonagall le habían avisado que Snape había salido ya de la enfermería y tenía el que ir en su búsqueda para notificarle de la noticia de que ahora él era su "niñera".

Black blasfemo nuevamente contra Balvanera y su ahora enojo con james. Este les había contado todo a sus padres y los señores Potter estaban enrojecidos de furia. Fleamont Potter le veía con tristeza y enojo. Esa mirada le había dolido en el alma, normalmente le gustaba enfrentar a sus padres y sus tradiciones. Pero los Potter habían sido amables con él e incluso le habían aceptado en su casa después de ser echado a las calles.

Ahora tendría que rebajarse a cuidar de esa maldita serpiente si quería obtener el perdón del señor Potter y recobrar la amistad de James.

James y Lily le habían mirado con desde durante todo el desayuno, Remus no le dirigió la mirada y Peter estaba indeciso si hablarle o no.

Toda la casa había escuchado acerca de su encuentro con Snape y la gran mayoría desaprobaba lo que había ocasionado. Si, era verdad que los Slytherin podían ser oscuros, pero atacarlo de una manera despiadada solo porque lo odiabas sin razón aparente no era aceptado entre los leones.

Las otras casas solo murmuraba en cuanto lo veían, y los profesores también le tenían ahora en mira. A decir verdad eso era algo exasperante.

Severus no cavia en sí, estaba en la torre de los fundadores, ahora era un miembro oficial de la extraña combinación de aliados que Balvanera tenia. El saber que su golpe fue agravado por las protecciones de la torre fue un completo shock.

Daniela había explicado que en cuanto Snape golpeo la pared, la torre lo tomo como un ataque a su privacidad y había mandado un hechizo de golpe y confusión, haciendo que la herida se agrandara y empezara a tornarse confusos sus recuerdos. La razón que había tardado tanto en llevarlo a la enfermería fue para que la cachorra tomara un poco de su sangre y la torre lo considerara uno más de los herederos.

Lucius se sorprendió, Daniela le había explicado que la torre pedía varias pruebas diferentes, dependiendo de quién entraba a la habitación. Lucius tuvo que enfrentarse a un montón de obstáculos, que aparente mente tenían incrustados runas, pudo encontrar la forma de salir una vez que las coloco en orden. Lily tuvo que descifrar un acertijo. Y petunia… ¿Cómo había entrado petunia?

Aparentemente la prueba de Severus era enfrentarse a sus propias pesadillas, pero al quedar tan herido, Daniela pidió un cambio, haciendo que Severus entregara un poco de su sangre. Ahora que lo pensaba Daniela se veía un poco demacrada, sus ojos parecían hundidos y se le notaba que no había dormido nada bien.

-entonces… ¿qué es lo que son ustedes realmente? ¿Algún ejercito de Dumbledore…?-pregunto el pelinegro quien les dirigía una mirada suspicaz

Daniela rodo los ojos, odiaba tener que buscar un nombre para su grupo, no tenía nada bueno, y realmente no deseaba llamarse la orden del fénix. Después de pensarlo un poco decidió buscar otro nombre. Algo referente a dragones, pero hasta ahora no tenía nada claro.

-después decidiré un nombre, pero no tenemos nada que ver con el director.-contesto mientas se recostaba.

Toda la noche tuvo que sufrir la prueba que le pertenecía a Severus. Sus propios recuerdos le habían seguido por horas hasta que por fin pasó su tiempo de espera. Había peleado mentalmente 5 horas hasta que la torre la considero nuevamente digna, ahora subiéndola de rango entre los demás. Su cuerpo le pesaba, pero sabía que si se quedaba dormida soñaría nuevamente con su vieja habitación.

Una vez que Severus juro lealtad a la causa, este se dirigió a su sala común seguido de Lily. Petunia y Kuro se habían marchado poco antes, prometiendo esperarlos en la casa dentro de una semana con una gran cena.

Lucius y la cachorra se quedaron a solas, la niña con una gran migraña, y Malfoy con una cara de preocupación. Le paso una poción para el dolor mientras se sentaba a su lado, deseando poder comprender que le sucedía a la niña.

-lamento tener que preocuparte por nada-decia en susurro la heredera

-no deberías, mi deber es protegerte y procurar que estés bien todo el tiempo de ser posible.-contestaba el rubio, debatiéndose si decirle acerca de su ruptura matrimonial con Narcissa.

-¿y cuándo es la boda? ¿Puedo ser la dama de honor?-trato de bromear Daniela, mientas sentía la banda de su cabeza aflojarse lo suficiente para empezar a estirarse con más calma.

-no me casare con ella, mi padre ahora desea mi cabeza colgada en la chimenea, mientras que los Black desean nunca más tener nada que ver con los Malfoy por mi atrevimiento.-una sonrisa triunfal se poso en sus labios, Daniela trataba de encontrar sentido a lo dicho. Lucius no se casaría con Black…Lucius no estaba comprometido…Lucius estaba…libre.

Ese pensamiento la hizo ruborizar, el rubio lo noto y aprovecho para acercarse más a la cachorra quien trataba de pronunciar alguna palabra.


	23. Citas, baile, romance (Parte 1)

Cap. 23 Citas, baile, romance (Parte 1)

Tres días después del incidente con la muralla, Severus le hizo la vida de cuadros a un Sirius malhumorado. Cada que podía le hacía cargar sus cosas insistiendo que se sentía muy débil para sostener algo.

Ya estaban a unos días de la fiesta, Daniela y Lucius habían acordado ir despacio, principalmente porque la cachorra no quería arruinar nada. Lily iría a la fiesta con James, ahora ya siendo novios oficiales. Severus se negaba a ir, después de todo iría solo. Remus estaba furioso de que Malfoy lograra ir con la cachorra, pero esta le prometió una pieza de baile diciendo que le gustaría acercarse a una mejor amistad con él. Su lobo estaba esperando eso con ansias.

Daniela se encontraba en su habitación, llevaba preparando su vestido, y zapatos para la gran noche. Tuvo que mandar a Onus a comprar un vestido adecuado. Kuro insistía que el típico negro con toces de diamantes serian adecuados.

Lily ansiaba ya que fuera el día, sabía que Lucius y la cachorra sentían algo entre ellos, y desesperadamente quería que ya formalizaran su relación.

Entre días y días, por fin llego el bendito día de la fiesta navideña. Lily arrastraba a una perezosa Daniela, que muy apenas quería levantarse de la cama (lo que era raro porque no sabía como había entrado a la sala común de Slytherin). La pelirroja era de las chicas que se adelantaban a todo antes de tiempo. Daniela prefería hacer todo mínimo 2 horas antes y no estresarse. Aparentemente ese comentario no fue bien recibido por Lily y sus compañeras Gryffindor quienes ya andaban acostumbradas de verla en su sala común.

Ya estaban por salir con sus bien confeccionados vestidos, Daniela las esperaba abajo con una obvia mirada de irritación. Escuchar acerca de hechizos para acortar la ropa, cambiar el peinado, cambiar el color del vestido, y más le sacaban de quicio.

Lucius se encontraba enfrente del retrato de la dama gorda. Daniela había ganado una reputación en la casa Gryffindor, después del incidente con Severus y el ser quien le dio un hogar a Lily y a su hermana, los leones habían cerrado filas, no dejando que esa información se filtrara a alguien más. Cualquier persona que aceptase a los suyos, sin importar de qué casa fuera, era bien recibido.

Todavía existían unos cuantos que sospechaban de la cachorra, pero mientras no hechizara a nadie todo estaba bien.

James salió atravesando el cuadro con una muy sonriente Lily, esta vestía un hermoso vestido rosa pálido que hacía que sus ojos brillaran y que su cabello se viera más rojo de lo normal.

Sirius ya se encontraba en la fiesta con una linda chica de Ravenclaw, Remus había optado por no pedirle a nadie salir con él para no dejar solo a Peter quien tampoco consiguió invitar a nadie. Severus había dicho esa mañana que se iría antes del castillo, ahora el viviría en la mansión Da Gama, la chorra había podido contactar al abuelo de Severus de su lado materno. Augusto Price estaba muy enojado de saber que su nieto era maltratado por su padre, y había logrado quitarle la custodia legal muggle. También había conseguido contactarse con su tío-abuelo y Seneca Prince, quien vivía con su nieto Octavio Prince, buscaban una forma de vengarse del padre abusador de Severus.

Recordaba que Lord Malfoy y Lord Price eran amigos desde hace décadas, y saber esa información por parte de la cachorra lo había sorprendido. Daniela había acordado con Augusto que Severus viviría con él en el periodo vacacional del verano, pero en las fechas navideñas el tendría que quedarse en la mansión, le había invitado al viejo Auror que el también pasara esas fechas, ya que era mejor a estar solo. Ahora Lucius también viviría hay hasta tiempo indefinido, su padre deseaba desheredarlo, pero al no ser la cabeza de familia le era difícil. Mortimus había insistido a su nieto a que se quedara en la Mansión Da Gama hasta que la situación se calmara. Su abuelo iría a visitarlo lo que era la navidad y el año nuevo.

Estaba por preguntarse cómo había conseguido todavía mantenerlo convida de su padre, cuando en ese momento salió Daniela por la puerta, portando un hermoso vestido negro azulado, con un hermoso collar de diamantes. Su cabello bellamente recorrido y esos labios rojos y jugosos.


	24. Citas, baile y romance (parte 2)

Cap. 24 Citas, baile y romance (parte 2)

El Gran Comedor estaba repleto de bulliciosos chiquillos con las hormonas alborotadas. Las mesas largas fueron cambiadas por unas redondas con manteles a perlados, había algunos chicos en la fuente de bebidas tratando de adulterar lo más que pudieran. Todas la parejas estaban conversando animadamente, las luces estaba apenas alumbrando.

Daniela noto como varias chicas de su casa la veían con celos, tal vez fuese por su atuendo, o por estar con uno de los chicos ricos más codiciados de todo Hogwarts. O tal vez ambas. Narcissa estaba que echaba fuego cuando vio al rubio con esa mocosa.

La heredera Black había arrastrado a su primo Regulus. El joven estaba obviamente fastidiado de tanta idiotez. No entendía esa rencilla tonta con la princesa de Slytherin.

Daniela había ganado ese apodo cuando todo Slytherin se dio cuenta de su relación con Lucius. Malfoy estaba que no cavia en su felicidad, pues ningún tonto se atrevería a acercarse a su obvia ya pertenencia. Y mucho menos pensaba compartirla con esos cabezas huecas que pensaban que era solo un deseo pasajero.

La pajera de Slytherin se sentó junto con James y Lily, en la mesa también se encontraba Remus y Peter. En la mesa detrás de ellos se podía ver a Sirius con una linda chica de cabellos rubios y ojos azules. Emily Emson, era la prefecta de Ravenclaw, inteligente y deseada por muchos.

El director apareció, vestido con una túnica amarillo canario con bordes naranjas. Tenía puesto un gorro de fiesta, y en su mano había una copa de ponche. Sus pómulos parecían sonrosados.

-"Al final si lograron adulterarla eh?"-pensaba divertida la cachorra, quien le menciono a Lucius no acercarse al ponche por nada del mundo.

-Bienvenidos a este baile que ha sido organizado por los jefes de casa y prefectos y encargados de eventos juveniles de 5to año. No los entretendré mucho, solo diviértanse y cuidado con el ponche, tengo ojos vigilándolos-esto último lo dijo viendo a varios chicos de Hufflepuff que se trataban de ocultar detrás de sus parejas.

La fiesta empezó, escuchándose música, uno pocos valientes salieron a la pista de baile, después de unos minutos todas la mesas estaban vacías. Daniela había decidido no bailar, no se sentía cómoda entre tanta multitud Lucius parecía igual, estaba acostumbrado a la soledad de la mansión, el constante bullicio de gente lo abrumaba.

La joven pareja decidió hablar de cosas más importantes, con un movimiento de varita, Lucius coloco un hechizo de privacidad.

-¿Severus llego a la mansión?

-sí, me llego una carta de Hades, el águila calva de Lord Augusto Prince. Ambos se encuentran ahí desde la mañana. Se quedaran hasta que regresemos de vacaciones. Morty dijo que iría a vernos cuando nosotros llegáramos. Petunia parecía encantada de tener más compañía.-contesto la cachorra

Lucius rio por lo bajo, su joven amigo parecía estar entre la confusión cuando le mencionaban a la mayor de las hermanas Evans.

Petunia preparaba un festín para sus amigos que llegarían al día siguiente. Tenía poco por terminar cuando escucho la puerta de la cocina abrirse seguido de la voz de Onus.

-La ama Petunia desea algo de Onus?-decia el gentil elfo

-por ahora no Onus, muchas gracias-decia petunia sin voltearse a verlo

-y usted amo Snape?-Petunia se tenso en cuanto escucho ese nombre dejando caer sin querer un cucharon que tenía en la mano.

-Solo una cena sencilla Onus, pero espera a que Petunia termine, igual tengo cosas que hacer

Severus se acerco y levanto el cucharon pasándolo por sobre el hombro de la joven, Petunia parecía querer desmayarse y su cara empezaba a enrojecer. Esa sería una larga noche.


	25. Todos juntos: Hora de reclutar

Cap. 25: Todos juntos: Hora de reclutar

Daniela bajo del vagón, Lucius estaba dejando los baúles en sus carritos, Lily se despedía un alegre James, y Remus…

-Remus-Daniela le hablo detrás de él, el licántropo se sobresalto y volteo a verla, una sonrisa se formo en su rostro inmediatamente

-Daniela…-

-Espero verte en la fiesta de navidad que será en mi casa-dijo pasándole un sobre junto con un objeto pequeño, una moneda de plata con la figura de un colmillo.

-las instrucciones están dentro-finalizo la cachorra mientras se iba, Remus solo la contemplo embobado.

Onus saltaba de felicidad, su ama por fin estaba en casa y ahora cuidaría de más personas.

-AMA DANIELA, AMO LUCIUS, AMA LILY! ONUS ENCANTADO DE QUE REGRESEN BIEN!

-a mí también me gusta volver a casa Onus, prepárame un aperitivo, no soporto no probar tus delicias

Onus apenas contuvo un chillido de felicidad y desapareció para complacer a su ama. El semblante de Daniela cambio y todos se dirigieron a la biblioteca.

-Kuro infórmame..-

-Voldy ha buscado mas secuaces, sus números empiezan a llegan a los 5000

-eso significa que necesitamos a más gente…

Lucius pensó en esas palabras, ciertamente el señor oscuro tenia gente a mas no poder, pero había personas que no idealizaban estar a su merced.

-¿Que debemos hacer?-pregunto Lily, deseosa de poder juntar gente y derrotar al asesino de sus padres.

-…Bellatrix Black seria una opción…

-¡Bellatrix Black desea estar entre sus filas…!-grito Severus, conocía a esa chica y era obvio que no estaba muy cuerda que digamos.

-se mis motivos Sev, así como te elegí a tu y a Lucius, también tengo un espía entre los de 5to. Y tengo una lista para unir a otras casas.

-tu dirás

-Lily-la nombrada la miro con severidad- Potter y Pettigrew; Lucius, quiero que consigas invitar a Bella y Andrómeda a la fiesta sin que Narcissa se entere-el chico asintió con la cabeza-Severus, se que has trabajado en una ocasión con Tonks, quiero que lo convenzas en venir.

Los nombrados solo asintieron, preguntándose la razón de dichas invitaciones.

-Si lord Voldemort tiene un ejército, ¿porque nosotros no?-decia con orgullo la cachorra, sentándose en su sillón mientras Ares se posaba en su hombro de una manera elegante y temible


	26. Noche buena (parte 1 al 4)

Muy buenas a todos aquellos seguidores, lamento mucho la demora. No entrare en detalles y no los entretendré con boberías. Ya que tuve una agenda ocupada la inspiración iba y venía. Este cap. consta de cuatro partes, donde originalmente son cuatro capítulos. (Repito pocas ideas) Pero no quiero que lean solo dos párrafos y ya, por eso mismo estoy haciendo este especial.

Sin más, el capitulo. Disfrútenlo y comenten, me alegraría mucho poder escuchar sus opiniones. (Sean buenas o malas)

Cap. 26: Noche buena

 **(Parte 1)**

Daniela camino entre las ramas y los arboles, Lucius y Lily la seguían detrás. Las tres varitas listas en caso de ser necesario.

-"muéstrate ante mí, tu heredera lo ordena"- Ambos jóvenes quedaron en silencio al escuchar a su amiga hablar en Parsel.

Desde hacía varias semanas Daniela venia diciéndoles la importancia de hablar otras lenguas y era obvio que la cachorra estuvo estudiándolas. ¿Él como lo había logrado? Seguía siendo un misterio. La mansión Slytherin apareció enfrente de los tres, preservada en su totalidad por la vasta magia que tenía a su alrededor. El mapa que Morty le había hecho los había ayudado.

-bien, quien quiere ser el primero en pasar-dijo Daniela con una sonrisa

Petunia había terminado de hacer la cena, por fin era noche buena y quería que todo se viera bien. El árbol de navidad se veía fantástico junto con los obsequios en el suelo. Los invitados llegarían en un par de horas con sus respectivas familias.

Se dirigió a su habitación y quedo congelada al pasar por la puerta entre abierta del cuarto del chico Snape. Severus tenía el pecho descubierto, tenía puesto unos pantalones de gala y trataba de darle forma a ese cabello suyo.

-tal vez, te iría buen un corte-propuso Petunia, quien luego se dirijo a su cuarto. Severus solo sonrió de medio lado y decidió seguir el consejo.

Ya eran alrededor de las 8 cuando los tres jóvenes regresaron con varios pergaminos en sus manos.

-Maravillosos los ojos que te ven lady Balvanera la nombrada fijo su vista, Lord Prince estaba con su porte elegante, sentado en la sala, leyendo un libro.

-dignos ojos que tienen el placer de verle, Lord Seneca Prince.

 **(Parte 2)**

Augusto Price, Seneca Price y Morty Malfoy se encontraban charlando con los Potter, ambos padres parecían intrigados de que tres figuras tan importantes estuvieran conviviendo con dos nacidos muggles y un mestizo.

La familia Weasley arribo a la mansión, para sorpresa de Lucius, Arthur enseguida se encontró rodeado por los Price y Malfoy, solo Lucius parecía desubicado por el momento, no sabía cómo actuar. Arthur parecía algo desconcertado, tanto el cómo su esposa fueron invitados por el mismo Tiberius Malfoy, Molly había preparado un postre y Petunia la ayudo a llevarlo a la cocina.

Molly vio de reojo a la heredera Balvanera, había escuchado rumores de ella, y espera estar segura de que esa niña fuera la verdadera y única bruja capaz de proteger a su familia. Estaba por dejar de mirarla cuando lo sintió, la magia que la rodeaba, era un aura tenebroso y a la vez protector. No comprendía del todo el que ocurría o porque sentía eso y más aun el porqué los habían invitado, pero algo dentro de ella le hacía confiar en la cachorra.

-¿Puedo saber la lista de invitados?-pregunto Lucius, Daniela solo cerró los ojos y empezó el conteo

-La familia Weasley, el patriarca Weasley y su esposa; Frank Longbottom; los dos hermanos Prewett; Ted Tonks, Andrómeda y Bellatrix, sin olvidar a Regulus Black. También le dije a Morty que consiguiera invitar a Alice Davies.

-¿¡invitaste a Reg…?!

-Guarda silencio, no quiero que nadie lo sepa hasta que llegue. Regulus me mando un mensaje, trataran de venir a partir de que la fiesta de ellos avance. Necesito que confíes en mí.

Regulus Black observo a su prima Andy desde su asiento, había estado esperando en la sala a que llegaran los invitados, y por lo que veía solo eran montones de mortifagos y también el Ministro de magia.

Andrómeda estuvo escribiéndose con Bellatrix, convenciéndola de que había un bando aun mejor que el de Voldemort, la mayor parecía escéptica pero decidió darle una oportunidad a su hermana.

 **(Parte 3)**

Ya eran las 10 cuando la fiesta de los Black se lleno de gente, Regulus junto con Andrómeda y Bellatrix se dirigieron a las afueras de la mansión y sacaron el Traslador, era una moneda de oro con la imagen de un colmillo.

-Okami-dijo Regulus, y los tres jóvenes fueron absorbidos y recibidos en la entrada de los Invernaderos Balvanera.

Daniela salió de entre las sobras, Bellatrix pudo ver el aura atemorizante de la niña. Sintió un extraño estirón en su magia, algo que solo le había pasado cuando vio por única vez y de reojo al señor oscuro. Pero este poder superaba al del señor oscuro, este poder prometía grandes cosas. Cualquiera que fuese ese bando, Bellatrix Black estaría del lado de la cachorra.

Daniela no necesitaba palabras, podía sentir que la lealtad de Bella había sido solidificada con solo verse, decidió dejar su magia salir a flote más a menudo, al menos así se ahorraba discursos.

Cuando todos los invitados estuvieron presentes en el salón, Daniela decidió por fin empezar hablar.

-Sé que muchos se preguntaran que hacen aquí y porque les invite.-todos los invitados miraron con detenimiento a la cachorra.-Quiero que sepan que no es un plan para eliminar a los magos luminoso, soy-miro a sus jóvenes y más cercanos amigos-…somos como ustedes. Magos y brujas que temen que Lord Voldemort acabe con el mundo mágico, magos y brujas que daríamos cualquier cosa por proteger a nuestras familias.

-Muchos de ustedes no me conocen del todo y unos cuantos creen conocerme, yo soy víctima de lo que Voldemort ha hecho, acabo con la vida de mis padres, así como la vida de muchas otras familias. Yo soy una bruja que quiere que eso cambie, yo soy la bruja que, como muchos otros, quiere acabar con la terrible tragedia que nos acótense

-Yo quiero acabar con el trato que el ministerio nos somete al no reconocer que allá afuera hay un mago poderoso, capaz de aniquilarnos y manipularnos a su antojo. Yo quiero acabar con la vida de Lord Voldemort.

-Se que ustedes dirán, "¿Pero no es lo mismo que quiero Dumbledore?"; bueno si, pero les pregunto algo, ¿si Dumbledore venció a Gellert Grindelwald, porque no vence ya a Voldemort? ¿No se supone que ya enfrento esto?-todos los presentes empezaron a pensarlo detenidamente, tenia lógica. Dumbledore era uno de los magos más poderosos, y ya debería haber vencido al nuevo mago oscuro. Los patriarca Weasley estaban de acuerdo, Albus ya debía actuar. Todos empezaban a dudar de quien era Albus Dumbledore en realidad y lo que deseaba del mundo mágico.

-Tal vez solo idealizo, pero no quiero esperar a que la lista de muertos aparezca en el Profeta Diario, sin más rodeos, les diré la verdad. Mi nombre es Dan Da Gama, y pienso destruir la tiranía de Voldemort.

Molly se levanto de su asiento, tomo su varita y apunto a la niña, Lucius actuó por impulso y tomo su varita, lista para cualquier ataque. Arthur también se levanto y saco su varita y también apunto a la niña, ambos adultos dijeron las mismas palabras.

-La familia Weasley apoya por completo el ideal de la ultima heredera Da Gama-una luz salió de ambas varita y rodearon a la cachorra, podía sentir el lazo de unión.

-Yo Daniela Da Gama, juro proteger hasta el fin de mis días a la familia Weasley.-termino de decirlo cuando sintió otras bandas rodearlas,

-La familia Potter apoya la causa de la última heredera Da Gama y nos será un honor serle de ayuda en lo que será la futura guerra.

-Yo Frank Longbottom apoyo la causa de la ultima heredera y brindo mi completa ayuda

-Los hermanos Prewett apoyan a la última heredera Da Gama y nos unimos a la causa

-Yo Edward Tonks juro lealtad a la causa de la ultima heredera Da Gama

-Los primos Regulus, Andrómeda y Bellatrix Black juran lealtad a la causa de la última heredera Da Gama

-Yo Remus Lupin juro lealtad a la causa de la ultima heredera Da Gama

Todos miraron a Sirius y a Peter, Sirius hizo su juramento y cuando miraron nuevamente a Peter este empezó a retroceder.

-¡El podría matarlos! ¡A todos! ¡Acaso se volvieron locos!

-¿pero que te pasa Wormtail?-pregunto James, tratando de acercarse a su amigo. Este solo siguió retrocediendo. No podía comprender como esas personas podían pensar en destruir a un ser tan poderoso. La sola idea lo asqueaba y atemorizaba.

Kuro presintiendo lo siguiente se lanzo encontrar del chico justo cuando este trato de lanzar una maldición cortante en dirección a la cachorra.

 **(Parte 4)**

Peter estaba por completo inconsciente en el suelo, mientras Onus y Daniela retiraban al pobre de Kuro del suelo. La heredera y los amigos de Wormtail lo llevaron al despacho y lo sentaron en el sillón. La cachorra tenía ganas de aniquilarlo, pero solo saco su varita y empezó a configurar la memoria del animago.

Daniela salió de su estudio junto a un confundido Peter, el chico fue guiado a la Red Floo y regresado a su casa.

-¿Estás segura de que no había otra forma?-pregunto el patriarca Potter, sin creer el comportamiento de una persona como Peter.

-Pettigrew está confundido y por como lo vimos es obvio que podría traicionarnos fácilmente.

Ambas figuras entraron al salón, todos los murmullos se detuvieron. La heredera solo los tranquilizo con la mirada. Kuro estaba recostado en el sillón siendo atendido por Onus. La cachorra se acerco y empezó a acariciar a su peludo amigo y protector.

-"lo siento, te estoy arruinando la noche"-decia mentalmente el animal

-"claro que no, me eres de gran ayuda, pero lamento que sea de esta forma…Kuro tu…"

-"no tienes que disculparte, es mi trabajo protegerte"-Todos aquellos que sabían de Legerimancia y Oclumancia se enternecieron ante las palabras del lobo.

Después de un par de disculpas, se acordó tener en vigilancia a Peter Pettigrew, así como a Albus y los movimientos de Voldy. Todos se dirigieron al comedor y decidieron tener su cena navideña, solo los primos Black tuvieron que retirarse para no llamar la atención en la fiesta de sus familiares.

Después de que los invitados se fueron, Lucius se encamino al despacho, al entrar Daniela se encontraba dormida, recostada en su escritorio. El rubio la levanto y la acostó en el sillón. Estaba por irse cuando noto que había una foto tirada en el suelo.

El último Malfoy la levanto y quedo congelado al ver la imagen. En ella se encontraba Daniela, con una vestimenta muggle, junto a ella se encontraba un chico con el cabello rizado y con un tono rosado en sus mejillas. Detrás de la imagen tenia escrito con pluma…

(No sé si vuelva a verte, mas mi amor por ti jamás se extinguirá)-Daniela

Lucius dejo la foto en el escritorio y salió sin mirar a la cachorra.

Y bueno eso es todo por hoy, espero sus comentarios y procurare no tardarme tanto con el siguiente cap.


	27. Navidad con Herpo el Loco

Cap. 30: Navidad con Herpo el loco

Daniela se levantó con un dolor de cabeza, recordaba haber bebido una vez que todos se fueran y había quedado semi-inconsiente. Sentía que algo se le salía de las manos, pero la cabeza parecía querer explotar. Camino directo al escritorio y guardo la foto en su cajón. Salió no sin antes tomarse una poción para la resaca y se dirigió a su habitación.

Una vez que estaba bañada y sin dolor de cabeza, bajo al gran salón. Las hermanas Evans estaban sentadas enfrente del árbol, agarrando sus obsequios, Severus parecía desconcertado mientras Seneca y Augusto le entregaban sus respectivos obsequios.

El patriarca Malfoy estaba sonriendo ante tal escena y espero a que la cachorra hiciera presencia. Anoche su nieto había estado raro después de la cena. Y era obvio que se había acostado hasta las 6 de la mañana.

-Daniela-dijo en forma de saludo el patriarca Malfoy

-Morty, Feliz Yule. ¿Dónde está Lucius?-pregunto la niña, vio como las chicas la miraban de reojo para luego mirar los regalos.

-Estoy seguro que bajara en cualquier momento, después de todo anoche estuvo lleno de emociones la reunión.

Lili y Petunia arrastraron a una nada feliz Daniela, entregando sus diferentes obsequios con sus respectivos y chillantes envoltorios. La cachorra sonrió de medio lado, tenía tiempo sin haber obtenido un regalo de personas que realmente la apreciaran. Dejo ese pensamiento, no le gustaba pensar en su pasado, agradeció a las hermanas mientras ella entregaba sus regalos.

Severus se acercó y entrego un obsequio, la envoltura negra como la noche solo causo algo de risa en su interior. Seneca y Augusto entregaron sus obsequios y todos se dirigieron al comedor a un desayuno tardío. Lucius bajo poco después, se sentó a un lado de Severus, para disgusto de petunia y el mismo Snape.

Ambos jóvenes habían quedado la noche pasada atorados en uno de esos Muérdagos mágicos, donde la única forma de salir libres era contribuyendo a la tradición de darse un beso debajo de él. Parecía que había sido de gran ayuda pues pasaron el resto de la velada platicando y conociéndose más, sin insultos ni malos comentarios.

Alrededor de las 5 de la tarde, Daniela camino entre los templos de Tebas, le había costado trabajo pero por fin había descubierto donde se encontraba la única persona que podría ayudarla.

Quedo asombrada de cómo estaba el lugar, Tebas estaba a 50 Km de Atenas, al norte de la cordillera de Citerón y enclavada entre las antiguamente ricas regiones de Ática y Beocia. En su origen, Tebas se erigió sobre una ciudadela llamada Cadmea o Kadmeia cuyas murallas exteriores podían apreciarse.

La ciudadela de Tebas había sido destruida tras la invasión otomana del siglo XV, todavía podían verse los restos de las enormes murallas que protegían la población. Más tarde fue reconstruida y adopto el nombre de Thivas, pero volvió a casi desaparecer gracias al gran terremoto que asolo Grecia en 1893.

Actualmente Tebas era una cuidad eminentemente comercial y agrícola, y mostraba a sus turistas sus maravillosos tesoros arqueológicos e históricos.

Camino afuera de sus cordilleras, llegando a perderse el ojo humano, llego hasta una arboleada ocultando edificaciones. Saco su varita y empezó su conjuro, la magia poco a poco le fue mostrando el camino. Llego hasta el centro del frondoso bosque y sintió como su magia luchaba con una fuerza invisible.

-Comida fresca y jugosa…Tengo tiempo sin probar la carne humana…

Daniela escucho el siseo de la gran serpiente, cerro sus ojos y empezó a comunicarse con el Gran Basilisco.

-No he venido a ser tu almuerzo, he venido para hablar con tu amo

-mi señor no gusta de visitas…

-llévame a donde él está, no me iré a menos que el mismo me eche de sus tierras

La gigantesca serpiente se empezó a mover permitiendo que la niña pasara a su lado y se subiera a su invertebrado cuerpo. La cachorra puso sentir las escamas de la serpiente, era suave al tacto y también húmedo. Tardaron alrededor de una hora en llegar a su destino, sintió como bajaban y el oír de una corriente de agua la sorprendió grandemente.

-"no debería sorprenderme tanto, después de todo tiene que buscar agua y comida de alguna parte."

Cuando por fin el basilisco termino su recorrido la joven bajo de su cuerpo y el animal se fue. Daniela abrió los ojos cuando dejo de sentir la presencia del enorme reptil.

-¿Qué es lo que deseas?-escucho la voz de un anciano, trato de buscarlo con la mirada pero el lugar era demasiado oscuro y su vista no enfocaba nada.

-Herpo El loco, Mago oscuro que creo al basilisco e inventor del Horrocrux, he venido a negociar.

-Negociar dices? Tu heredera lobuna, eres una de esas pocas brujas y magos que han venido a buscarme y me encuentras. En realidad, la única que a llegado tan lejos sin ser devorado por mi gran creación.

-ninguno de ellos hablaba el Parsel

El mago observo a la joven con detenimiento, podía ver un aura poderosa y temible en la niña.

-bien… ¿Qué deseas negociar?


	28. Magia Oscura

Daniela llego acuestas a la mansión, su caminar era pesado así que se dirigió a su habitación antes de que Onus o algún otro de sus visitantes la viera.

-¿POR MELIN QUE TE PASO?!

-"Carajo"-pensó la cachorra mientras Petunia llamaba al resto del grupo, la pequeña fue recostada en el sillón, tratando de mantenerla lo mas cómoda posible.

La imagen de la niña era desastrosa, la túnica antes una belleza ahora solo eran harapos rasgados posiblemente por un animal. Tenía la cara cubierta de lodo, hierbas y hojas por todo su cabello y una larga cortada en su brazo. Tenía sangre seca cayendo por su rostro y sus ojos parecían envueltos en bolsas de cansancio.

-por lo que más quieran no le digan a Lucius de mi estado-murmuro Daniela tratando de no respirar tan aprisa.

-¿¡Quién te hizo esto!?-la voz del rubio resonó por todo el salón, Daniela mentalmente se pateó.

-Gracias, son realmente de confianza-dijo con sarcasmo, mientras todos hacían de oídos sordos.

Síes días después, la mansión Da Gama se preparaba para la festividad del fin de año. Daniela seguía visitando a Herpo, tuvo que contarle a sus compañeros y visitantes de su acuerdo con Herpo.

-¿Negociar en enseñarte magia oscura? ¿No era más fácil comprar libros?-pregunto un molesto Lucius, reacio a permitir que su amada saliera herida

-Herpo el loco no es cualquier mago oscuro, el mismo ha creado sus propios hechizos. Hechizos que me ayudaran a vencer a Voldemort. Hechizos que nadie conoce.

-¡¿Hechizos que casi te matan?!

-Lucius estas sobre actuando-todos miraron a Severus.-Daniela tiene razón, Voldemort es una mago muy habilidoso y la única forma de vencerlo es pisar su terreno. Suena mal lo sé-dijo notando la mirada consternada de Petunia-pero Voldemort no se apiadara de nosotros solo por ser niños, él nos matara si tiene oportunidad. Y no podemos demostrar que somos débiles. Tenemos que aprender la mayor cantidad de hechizo que nos puedan ayudar para la guerra.

Desde ese día, todos empezaron a entrenar y aprender más variaciones de hechizo, la biblioteca Malfoy desapareció de su mansión, dándole una gran rabia a Abraxas.

Herpo entrenaba arduamente a la niña, sabía que sus métodos eran poco ortodoxos, pero era la única forma de sacar a flote todo su potencial. El basilisco fue ordenado a obedecer a Daniela en caso de alguna emergencia, la niña estaba sorprendida, pues se suponía que el basilisco era el único Horrocrux del mago.

Herpo le explico que había trasladado su Horrocrux a un sustituto, no le dijo más, pero la niña sabía que cualquier método que uso el mago, no sería nada honorable.

Esa tarde, Daniela término su entrenamiento, sintiendo como su magia se fortalecía día a día. Estaba por retirarse cuando sintió una ráfaga de fuego purpura aterrizar en el piso.

-¡¿PERO QUE MIERDA!?

-¿conoces el hechizo verdad?-pregunto el anciano, acercándose y dejando que el fuego se consumiera.

-Fuego demoniaco…

-no, Corpore Flammae…este es uno de los hechizos más oscuros que puedan existir. Su creador es desconocido pero su destrucción es monstruosa. Este hechizo, enviado a cualquiera de tus enemigos, los consume y ninguna magia puede extinguir el fuego. Todo lo contrario…

-lo alimenta de más…, entre más magia le tengan en resistencia sus llamas avivaran más y mas…

-…puedes irte, tu entrenamiento por hoy a terminado.-con eso el desapareció, dejando que Daniela observara la marca humeante en el suelo.


	29. Ruptura

Cap. 29: Ruptura

Lucius se levanto de su cama, tratado de ignorar su furia y resentimiento. Tenia deseos de exprimir la verdad de la cachorra. El recuerdo de la foto seguía molestandolo. Se miro al espejo y trato de sonreir.

A los pocos minutos salió de la habitación y vio como la cahorra entraba a la suya con la misma ropa de arapos de la ves pasada. Se encamino a su habitación y toco la puerta. Onus abrió y dejo pasar al rubio mientres este se iba con la ropa andrajosa. Daniela salió del cambiador con un vestido rojo botella, su cabello bien recojido, pudo notar como las heridas iban cicatrizando y otras estaban bajo algún hechizo ilusorio.

-¿Te sucede algo?-pregunto la cachorra meintras lo veía por el reflejo del espejo.

El rubio solo se quedo observándola, Daniela se volteo en su dirección tratando de decifrar el silencio del otro.

-¿Sabes que tienes mi completa lealtad y confianza, verdad?-pregunto después de un buen rato, Daniela se sorprendió y elevo una ceja.

-por supuesto que si, ¿A que viene la pregunta?

-…-El chico salió sin decir nada

/ /

La fiesta fue espectacular, todos se emocionaron y al tocar las 12 lanzaron varios hechizo de luces iluminando por completo el cielo estrellado.

Severus y Petunia habían desaparecido mientras todos celebraban, y se dieron otro beso como el inicio de algo surguiendo entre los dos. Casualmmente Lily y James también estaban cerca de ellos y solo se rieron por lo bajo al ver tan peculiar pareja.

Lucius y Daniela … no tuvieron la misma suerte.

/ /

-¿¡Te atreves a reclamarme mi pasado?!-grito Daniela, y era una suerte que nadie escuchara, el alboroto de afuera era mas que estruendoso y un perfecto amortiguador de sonidos.

-¿Crees acaso que me qedaria en silencio sabiendo que estas interesada en alguien mas?

-Jamas dije que lo nuestro era un imposible, solo que necesitaba tiempo

-¿¡TIEMPO!? Y mientras tanto te sacrificas por ahí mientras yo estoy preocupado y agustiado. ¡Se supone que somos un equipo!

-¡Y CONFIO EN TUS HABILIDADES Y LA DE LOS OTROS! ¡Pero esta batalla también es personal! ¡Lord Voldemort no es un enemigo al cual subestimas fácilmente!

-¡yo no participare en tu casi muerte! ¡Tu vida también es importante! ¿Acaso te arriesgaras más que los demás?

-No hay de otra, la Orden Luctatuere me necesita.

-¡yo te necesito!-Daniela solo volteo a otra parte, no quería seguir hablando de tonterías.-¿Quién es él?

-…

-Te he hecho una pregunta…y quiero una respuesta-el tono de voz se volvió lúgubre y denso, Daniela solo guardo silencio-¡DIME!

-¡NO LO HARE! ¡Lucius por favor! ¡Te estás comportando como un completo idiota!-estaba por retirarse cuando sintió unos fuertes brazos sostenerla por los hombros y estamparla en la pared.-¡Lucius!

Ambos se miraron, uno con rabia la otra con precaución. Lucius la beso de forma violenta, la sangre mezclándose con la saliva. Daniela estaba en completo shock, tratando de entender lo que sucedía. Cuando la boca le supo a metal despertó y empujo fuertemente con un Expulso, haciendo que chocara con la pared. Lucius se levantó gimiendo de dolor, y salió sin mirarla.

/ /

Las semanas siguientes fueron difíciles para ambos, Daniela procuraba evitarlo lo más que podía, enfocándose por completo en su entrenamiento, tanto así que pasó una semana fuera sin decirle a nadie. Cuando regreso a la mansión todos tenían una mirada de reproche y enojo mezclado con miedo y angustia. Solo Morty fue quien dispuso a discutir con ella, pero la niña solo lo evadió y se llevó a Severus al laboratorio para un trabajo especial.

-¿no puedes decirme nada?-pregunto Petunia, estaban a un día de regresar al colegio y Severus y la cachorra tenían apenas una hora de salir del laboratorio de pociones.

Snape miro a su ahora novia, sabía que Petunia moría de curiosidad pero las palabras de Daniela eran claras "no puedes decirle nada a nadie, es por su propio bien".

¿Qué clase de poción tenía pensado la heredera Da Gama? Tanto así que solo le permitió saber los ingredientes pero eran tan variados que hasta para él era un enigma.

-lo lamento Tuny pero hice una promesa-decía el pelinegro viendo como la chica hacia un puchero. Sonrió de lado y la abrazó, fuese lo que fuese lo que Daniela planeara…solo esperaba que todo fuera para el bien de la orden.

/ /

Daniela ingreso a su habitación, se dirigió directo al armario sin mirar al sillón que era ocupado por cierto rubio.

-necesitamos hablar…-dijo con voz fría el chico

-me alegro que seas tú quien comience, tenía pensado esperar un poco más, pero siendo honesta no hay tiempo.

-Dan…

-no podemos continuar…nada Lucius. Tienes razón, somos un equipo, y fue mi error el querer mezclar romance con trabajo. No volverá a suceder.

-estas…terminando conmigo...-no era una pregunta, era una afirmación. Lucius Malfoy miro la espalda de la niña, Daniela solo estaba ahí, mirando hacia la puerta de su armario. Ambos duraron en la misma posición por…5…10…15 minutos…, ambos tenían mucho que pensar. El rubio estaba por replicar, quería preguntar cuál era la verdadera razón…sabía que Daniela sentía algo por el…pero… ¿ella lo amaba?

Levanto su frente en alto, la miro por última vez mientras salía de la habitación y antes de tomar el pomo de la puerta para abrirla dijo…

-mi lealtad sigue siendo solo de usted-finalizo el rubio abriendo la puerta y saliendo. Daniela permaneció en la misma posición alrededor de 2 minutos. Suspiro y empezó a empacar su baúl.

La primera fase de su plan estaba hecha.


	30. Lo hago por mi familia

Cap. 30: Lo hago por mi familia

Nuevamente el extraño sequito regreso a clases, Severus, James, Sirius y Lucius estuvieron en un vagón alejado de las chicas. Los tres varones estuvieron hablando de diferentes temas para alegar un poco a su compañero caído.

En cuanto a Lily y Daniela, discutían acerca de la recién ruptura entre el Malfoy y esta última.

-Lily, si te lo dije a ti es porque confió en tu discreción, nadie más que tú debes saberlo y guardarlo en secreto.-decía seriamente la morena

-pero…sigo diciendo que no es la forma… tú y Lucius hacen una hermosa pareja

-Lily…

-lo sé, te prometo no decirle nadie tus verdaderas razones… pero Dan… ¡Prométeme que si algo pasa tu…!

-confía en mi Lily…, todo lo hago por buenas acciones…

-el camino hacia el infierno esta pavimentado por buenas acciones-Lily dijo esto último con todo frio, apretando sus manos en cojín del asiento. Daniela asintió con la cabeza. Lily tenía razón, pero ya estaba hecha su decisión.

-"todo por la orden…no… Por mi familia" pesaba la cachorra, mientras desviaba su mirada a la ventana y veía el atardecer.

Una vez que llegaron al castillo, los elfos domésticos los esperaban con un banquete excepcional. Se hicieron las respectivas selecciones de casa y cenaron para luego dirigirse a sus salas comunes. Varios chicos se dieron cuenta que tanto Lucius como Daniela actuaban de forma distante, pues ambos se mantenían alejados uno del otro, Narcissa noto rápidamente eso y empezó con sus típicos comentarios venenosos.

-Era obvio que Lucius no soportara a tal bruja, ella no tiene categoría después de todo.-varias chicas de su mismo curso se rieron y miraban Daniela de forma despectiva.

Daniela llego a su dormitorio, no tenía ganas de hablar con nadie así que se acostó temprano y lanzo un hechizo no me toques a sus cortinas.

-"lo hago por mi familia"-pensaba una y otra vez la heredera mientras cerraba los ojos y se quitaba una traicionera lagrima

/

A la mañana siguiente, las clases dieron lugar y como siempre la muy noble heredera Black hizo de las suyas. Narcissa junto con otro par de chicas empezaron a lanzar rumores por todo el colegio.

 _-Que no sabes, ella solo lo quería por su dinero_

 _-por supuesto, Lucius por fin se dio cuenta que ella no valía la pena, ahora el tendrá que venir a pedirme de rodillas el perdón_

 _\- seguramente la atrapo siéndole infiel_

 _-escuche que la encontró con otro chico teniendo…tu sabes, cosas inmorales_

Regulus trataba de hacer callar a sus amigos de los chismes, ahora la gran población de chicos no dejaban de mirar a la joven de manera obscena. El grupo de Andrómeda solo guardo distancia, todas ellas sabían acerca de la orden Luctature y apoyaban firmemente a Balvanera, solo que esta misma les había dicho que no se metieran, aun no era tiempo de revelarse como miembros.

Otra porción de la casa Slytherin no le dieron importancia pero si se mantenían alejados de la cachorra. No fue hasta que Lucius les dijo que él había sido el infiel, que todas las miradas despectivas cayeron a su lado. Daniela lo había arrinconado y le había preguntado sus razones de mentir.

-Prefiero que hablen mal de mí, a que el progreso que tienes con la casa se valla al drenaje. Ya te lo he dicho antes, no permitiré que nadie te lastime, ni siquiera que hablen mal de ti.

Esa fue su última conversación en privado, el resto del mes paso sin mayores preocupaciones, la orden Luctature seguía teniendo sus reuniones, pero siempre era Lucius el primero en irse. Todos esperaban alguna reacción de la cachorra pero esta solo lo desestimo sin más.

A mediados del año, Lord Voldemort siguió atacando poblaciones mágicas, matando gente y robándoles su dinero. Daniela se recriminaba pero era consolada con el hecho de que pronto empezarían sus planes en acción.

Severus, Remus y Daniela trabajaban en la poción mata lobos y parecía dar buenos resultados. Solo faltaban detalles y pronto harían una docena de ella.

Estaban por finalizar el año, los examen estaban a la vuelta de la esquina. Cada uno de ellos estudiando para poder seguir adelante. Sirius tuvo que tragarse su orgullo y pedirle a Severus que le ayudara en pociones. Ambos jóvenes parecían haber llegado a un acuerdo mutuo desde que Sirius lo ataco, se podría decir que hasta eran amigos. Los jóvenes de la orden pasaron sin problemas los Éxtasis, Sirius había conseguido un extraordinario en pociones y no pudo evitar abrazar a Severus, este último lo golpeaba para que lo soltara pero Lily sabía que su orgullo no lo dejaría decir "felicidades".

 _¿Y qué ha pasado con Pettigrew?_

Los 3 merodeadores mantenía una extrema vigilancia en el chico, lo seguían tratando con supuesta normalidad, pero la semilla de la desconfianza crecía día a día. Llego un momento donde James juro sentir algo malo en la magia de Peter. Algo…oscuro alrededor de él.

El último día de escuela, en la tarde, Daniela y James entraron a la Torre de los fundadores, Daniela estaba haciendo un conjuro para poner conectar la torre con alguna puerta de la mansión Da Gama. Cuando la chica término, abrió la puerta y si, esta se abría justamente en su despacho. Petunia estaba al otro lado, sentada en su escritorio leyendo pergaminos. Daniela cerró la puerta después de que petunia los despidiera con la mano.

-entonces, ¿Qué piensas hacer, James….?-pregunto la heredera sentándose en su respectivo sillón, con una mirada serena.

-lo he meditado mucho, y siendo sincero… creo que lo mejor será poner al descubierto a Peter… no tengo dudas…tiene la marca maldita.-contesto el chico, no le gustaba la idea de espiar en los baños, pero cuando el termino de bañarse, dejo apropósito su toalla, entro con mucho sigilo, solo para detenerse a medio camino y ver como Peter lanzaba un hechizo ilusorio en su brazo, James pudo ver la clara imagen de un serpiente.

Daniela observo al Gryffindor, parecía triste pero decidido en proteger a sus amigos. La niña medito en algún plan, al final sabía que lo único concreto era….

-bien, esto haremos… -

/

Una lechuza llego al despacho de la subdirectora, Minerva observo al animal con curiosidad y tomo la carta. Paso su varita por encima de ella chequeando que no tuviera algún hechizo la abrió.

5 minutos después, la mujer salió de su despacho, llego a la sala común de Gryffindor y saco a un muy pálido Peter. James, Sirius y Remus no hicieron nada para detenerlos.

Peter Pettigrew fue llevado al despacho del director y lo último que se supo del chico, es que un par de Aurores se lo llevaron al ministerio de magia.

Daniela observo la escena desde una esquina, escondida gracias a la capa de invisibilidad de James.

La segunda fase de su plan, estaba hecha.


	31. La azotea

**Atencion! al finalizar el capitulo de hoy, les dare una noticia importante...bueno asi una noticia asi muy impactante talves no...bueno si unos comentarios...bueno talves...**

 **jeje Mejor empezemos con el fic de hoy**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Cap. 31: La azotea

Ya había pasado alrededor de 2 semanas cuando todos los jóvenes de la orden Luctature terminaron sus estudios. James y Sirius habían entrado en la academia para Aurores, gracias a que Seneca Prince fue un antiguo Auror, ambos tuvieron una gran recomendación. Claro que Severus tuvo que pedírselo porque su tío no quería darle nada al chiquillo que lastimo con anterioridad a su sobrino.

Lily y Severus iniciaron la planeación de un negocio de pociones, Petunia era instruida en sus estudios por Daniela, según había dicho, necesitaba estar legalmente como una bruja.

A si mismo los padres de familia también buscaban posibles aliados entre las familias luminosas y Morty se acercaba a aquellas familias que, aun teniendo la marca, querían una mejor opción que una guerra a lado de un lunático ansioso de poder.

El lado oscuro empezó a movilizarse también, atacando aldeas muggles, matando a hombres y niños, abusando de las mujeres. Daniela había logrado detener dos de dichos ataques, junto a ella pelearon Frank y su pronta esposa Alice; también contaba con el apoyo de Remus quien ahora tomaba la poción matalobos completamente modificada.

Una vez que los aurores llegaban al lugar de los hechos se encontraban con varios mortifagos, algunos muertos. Otros heridos de gravedad y muy pocos paralizados. La Orden Luctature se empezó a pasar de boca en boca. Algunos periódicos ya empezaban a escribir acerca de ellos.

Algunos los nombraban como justicieros, otros como un tipo de héroes entre las sombras, pero nunca hace falta aquellos que los intentan ver como enemigos.

El profeta Diario, con la ahora recientemente nombrada columnista Rita Skeeter, argumentaban que estos "justicieros" no eran mas que payasos, tratando de llamar la atención.

-Bruja estúpida-se quejo Sirius por lo bajo, James estaban sentado enfrente de él. Estaban en la academia en su respectivo descanso.

-no lo digas tan fuerte, pero opino igual. ¿Quién se cree que es para juzgarnos? Al menos nosotros hacemos algo, no veo a otros magos y brujas ayudando en nada.

\- ¡Lo que es peor Cornamenta! ¡Hasta Snape está peleando mientras nosotros seguimos entrenando! ¡Debería estar ahí y patear traseros! -Esto último lo dijo fuerte, haciendo que un par de miradas extrañas se posaran en ellos.

Frank llego a los pocos minutos, él también había entrado al programa de aurores, pero estaba un curso más delante de ellos, permitiéndole tener un horario mas flexible. Alice quien también había ansiado entrar, fue persuadida por Daniela, según la cachorra necesitaba de una mujer fuerte y capaz de controlar las situaciones de riesgo.

-se que estas molesto Sirius, pero Dan tiene un plan para todo, no tienes por qué precipitarte. -decía calmado el joven mientras comía pan de ajo.

-si, lo se… pero porque nosotros no podemos … tu si peleas y nosotros nos quedamos en la banca.

-dan lo dijo antes, necesita que encontremos a buenos aliados desde dentro de la academia. Daniela cuenta con ello. -Dijo James serio, después de lo de Peter el joven Potter se había vuelto mas maduro y fiel a la cachorra. No negaba que moría de ganas por entrar en acción, pero la petición de la niña era algo que no podía dejar de lado.

-"mas aliados, James. Necesitamos a gente de confianza. Gente que sepa cual seria los resultados de seguir en la ignorancia."-le había dicho Lily.

/

\- ¡Remus, Petunia apresúrense! -grito Daniela desde la puerta, Daniela le había pedido al licántropo que investigara las ubicaciones exactas de las manadas. Quería evitar a toda costa que Voldy les lavara el cerebro. Petunia bajo por las escaleras, nerviosa en su primera aventura fuera de las paredes de la mansión Da Gama. Remus apareció poco después con un mapa en sus manos, a lado de él Severus sostenía un paquete encogido, pero con docenas de pociones matalobos.

 _-sigo insistiendo en que deberíamos cambiarle el nombre Sev. Mata lobos suena muy…feo…-comento Daniela cuando habían terminado la poción la noche anterior y la colocaban cuidadosamente en sus respectivos recipientes._

 _-Estoy haciendo una lista, la más aceptable por el momento es Nexus_

 _-¿y eso es?-pregunto con curiosidad la cachorra deteniéndose en su labor_

 _-para ser alguien que busca palabras en latín, me sorprendes…-dijo con mirada prepotente mientras Daniela sonreía de lado- significa unión…ósea_

 _-la unión del lobo con el hombre de manera pacífica. Severus Snape eres un genio_

Los tres jóvenes salieron de la mansión y una ves fuera de las protecciones "desaparición".

/

Por otra parte, mientras severus se retiraba para dirigirse nuevamente a la boticaria, con una Lili esperándolo. Subiendo escaleras estaba el ya conocido lobo protector. Kuro parecía más serio que de costumbre.

Llego hasta el 5to piso y se detuvo en un pasillo solitario, no tenia ninguna puerta, apenas iluminado y con una trampilla en el techo con una marca de runa grabada en ella. El lobo aulló delicadamente, la trampilla se abrió y dejo caer de manera silenciosa unos escalones.

Una ves que llego a su destino, observo el lugar. La azotea antes estaba llena de polvo, con cajas amontonadas, telarañas en las esquinas y un olor de extraña procedencia. Ahora era algo así como un departamento muggle al estilo ejecutivo, con sus respectivos sillones de cuero, un comedor para unas 10 personas. Mas lejos se podía ver una cama grande, con sabanas de seda color vino. También se apreciaba unos aparatos de ejercicio muggle, como el press de banco, un multifuerzas, varias mancuernas de diferentes pesos, y un saco de box.

El lobo camino hasta llegar a lo que se suponía era un baño improvisado, (no tenia nada de improvisado) era un baño grande para una sola persona, con regadera y bañera. Un ropero de madera de roble, y una amplia gama de ropa varonil dentro de ella.

-demonios, ¿a dónde se fue? Sabe que no debe salir de aquí por nada del mundo-se quejó Kuro dando un gran gruñido y saliendo corriendo de la azotea. Tenía un mal presentimiento.

/

Un poco mas allá de la jardinera, casi a los bordes de llegar al final de ella, se podía ver una silueta encapuchada, llevaba ya buen rato caminando, disfrutando de la visión de las estatuas y los arboles con diferentes formas.

-Ese perro me tiene encerrado como si tuviera una enfermedad contagiosa, no comprendo porque no quiere que salga de la azotea. Menos mal que me pude escapar un rato, aunque si me atrapa me regañara. -decía el encapuchado casi en susurro.

/

Kuro llego a la jardinera solo para detenerse lo suficiente y ver como el Heredero Malfoy tenía su varita lista para atacar al intruso.

/

Lucius había llegado antes a la mansión, todavía era temprano y sabía que nadie estaría mas que el lobo y Onus. El pequeño elfo le informo que Daniela, petunia y Remus ya habían salido a su misión. El rubio suspiro y se fue directo al despacho de la cachorra, al entrar no pudo evitar rodearlo la nostalgia.

La esfera que habían hecho a principios de la orden seguía en su mismo sitio, después de muchos meses lograron hechizarla para que funcionara acorde a lo necesitado, también, habían logrado conectarla con unas pequeñas esferas que estaban disimuladamente escondidas en las muñecas de los miembros de la orden.

Se sentó en la silla de la niña y contemplo la oficina, los libros de la estantería estaban bien acomodados, había varios papeles con firmas de la esta misma. Se detuvo en un documento…

-¿DANIELA VA A COMPRAR UN TERRENO CON TANTOS METROS CUADRADOS?-pregunto mas para si el rubio, completamente impresionado. Se levanto de la silla y se fue directo a la ventana, necesitaba tranquilizarse, pero eso fue todo lo contrario. Lucius vio a lo lejos una figura encapuchada.

Sus piernas se movieron por instinto, se dirigió lo más rápido posible y saco su varita lista para hechizar a quien fuera que entro en la mansión

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **HOLA GENTE HERMOSA!**

 **YA 31 CAPÍTULOS, LA VERDAD AUNQUE TENGO POCOS COMENTARIOS, SE QUE VARIAS PERSONAS LO SIGUEN Y LO PONEN DE FAVORITOS.**

 **SE QUE ME HE TARDADO EN SUBIR CAPÍTULOS PERO ES POR FALTA DE TIEMPO.**

 **TENGO APENAS 3 MESES EN UN TRABAJO NUEVO (donde constantemente me cambian de puesto) , Y TAMBIÉN ESTUDIO MI MAESTRÍA.**

 **AUN ASÍ, SEGUIRÉ ESTA HISTORIA HASTA EL FINAL.**

 **POR FAVOR COMENTE SI LES HA GUSTADO HASTA AHORA, SI CREEN TENER UNA TEORÍA DE COMO TERMINARA (ME GUSTARÍA SABER COMO LO VISUALIZAN USTEDES, AUNQUE YO YA SE COMO QUEDARA AL FINAL** -risa maligna- **)** , **QUE PAREJAS LES HA GUSTADO HASTA AHORA, Y TODO LO QUE SE LES OCURRA.**

 **QUIENES COMENTE RECIBIRÁN UN AFECTUOSO SALUDO AL FINAL DE MI SIGUIENTE CAPITULO, QUE PIENSO SUBIRLO ESTE MIÉRCOLES. (osea creo que ya saben que habrá una lucha mágica y debo concentrarme para escribirla lo mas genial posible)**

 **NOS VEMOS EN EL PRÓXIMO CAPITULO!**

 **ATTEN: LYNX BLACKHOD**


	32. Lucius contra quien?

Cap. 32: Lucius contra ¿Quién?

El joven encapuchado salto a su izquierda evitando un incarcelus, se dio la vuelta para encontrarse con un chico que determino rápidamente era un Malfoy por su cabellera rubia.

Lucius observo al intruso, parecía tener su misma altura, no podía ver su rostro puesto que tenia algo cubriéndole, solo podía ver los ojos cafés. El encapuchado tomo su varita y lanzo un Expelliarmus esperando poder escapar así.

-"Kuro me matara por esto"-pensaba el joven con cansancio mientras se metía a lo que parecía ser un laberinto de arbustos.-"¿Porque en la casa de ricos debe hacer laberintos? ¿Les es entretenido perderse?"

Kuro entro por otro pasaje esperando llegar a tiempo con el chico y evitar que Lucius lo atacara. Por otro lado Lucius quien había sido lanzado pocos metros, se levantó molesto y corrió a la misma dirección que el intruso.

Tomo de su Bolsillo su pequeña esfera y estaba por pedir apoyo cuando alcanzo a ver a Kuro correr entre los pasillos del laberinto.

-"perfecto, con Kuro de mi lado no necesitare llamar a los demás"-con ese pensamiento el Malfoy se adentro mas al laberinto esperando que con ayuda del lobo pudieran acorralar al encapuchado.

/

Mientras esto ocurría, Daniela, Petunia y Remus llegaron a lo que parecía un lago en el bosque. No había señales de alguna comunidad lobuna pero no por es bajaron la guardia.

Remus observaba nuevamente su mapa para poder orientarse en lo que Daniela y Petunia revisaban que las pociones siguieran intactas. Había salido del pueblo caminando pero tuvieron que usar un traslador para llegar a la ubicación del bosque.

-Parece que todo está en perfecto estado-dijo Petunia con un sonrisa calmada, no quería que el trabajo de su novio ser hubiera estropeado.

-"novio"-Tuny se ruborizo, no podía creerse aunque ya fuera novia de Severus, y es que Severus había sido su amor platónico desde la infancia. Jamás imagino que él se fijaría en ella, solía pensar que Sev estaría eternamente enamorado de su hermana, quizás Lily se casaría con Potter, y Severus terminaría con el corazón destrozado.

Se imaginaba a ella casada quizás con algún compañero de la universidad, teniendo una vida en uno de esas residencias donde las casa son todas iguales, con vecinas chismosas espiando por las ventanas o las cercas. Cada una presumiendo a sus hijos y malcriándolos.

Sacudió su cabeza, no… ella jamás seria de esas personas, y si un día se volvía así, le pediría a Lily que la abofeteara.

Guardo nuevamente las pociones y dirigió su vista al lago, el agua parecía pacifica, sin perturbaciones. Noto que la cachorra estaba muy silenciosa, más de lo norma. Se levantó y se acercó hasta donde ella estaba.

-Dan… ¿estás bien?

Daniela no respondió, el lago la tenía hipnotizada, tanta tranquilidad la sedaba, sentía un extraño sentimiento de paz. Sentía que todos sus problemas desaparecían, no había guerra, no había un mago loco tratando de asesinar a los muggles y a los "sangresucias", no había nada malo en el mundo. Se acercó un poco y observo su reflejo.

Ahí estaba ella, su cabello ondeando por el aire, su rostro pacífico y sereno… había algo más… no…no era un algo…. Si no un alguien. No se podía ver bien la imagen pero sabía que no se trataba del reflejo de petunia.

Su corazón dio un vuelco, sus ojos se agrandaron y sintió un extraño tirón en su estómago, hay estaba lo que ella mas anhelaba, aquello que no confesaría pero que deseaba con todas sus fuerzas volver a tener, el reflejo era de…

-DANIELA APARTATE!-Remus la alejo tan rápido como pudo, y saco su varita, Daniela cayó al piso aun en el trance de la paz y tranquilidad, Petunia estaba inclinada a un lado de ella, pero había dejado desprotegida la caja con las pociones.

-Maldición-se quejó Remus apretando la quijada, estaban rodeados por hombres lobos.

/

Lucius se cubrió de una ráfaga de fuego que estaba dirigida hacia el, su cabello antes bien peinado y engomado ahora estaba desastroso, las puntas estaba algo cercenadas; su ropa apenas y tenía unos rasguños, su corbata favorita la había guardado a tiempo en su bolsillo. Se asomó y lanzo un cargado Diffindo seguido de un Desmaius Duo, esperando poder aturdir a su oponente.

El joven encapuchado parecía estar en éxtasis puro, feliz de por fin tener una aventura en este mundo llego de magia. Cuando llego no podía creer lo que veía, objetos con magia oscura, cuadros moviéndose y hablando, elfos domésticos y la oportunidad de ser un mago talentoso y poderoso.

Esquivo por pelos un nuevo Diffindo, después recordaría el pasado ahora tenía que demostrar que era mejor que la rubia oxigenada que tenía enfrente de él. Lanzo sobre sus zapatos el hechizo cohete y una vez que se impulsó lo suficiente, dirigió su varia a los pues del rubio que lo miraba con enojo.

- _ **"DEPRIMO"-**_ Lucios sintió como la tierra debajo de él empezaba a removerse y crear un agujero. Cayó estrepitosamente al fondo, golpeándose con una roca en la cabeza. –Rayos, Kuro me matara por eso.

El rubio trato de incorporarse, pero sentía la cabeza explotar, y su vista estaba nublosa. Logro levantar la mirada y lanzo un potente Duro, el joven apenas y pudo esquivarlo, y el hechizo acabo dándole a un arbusto en forma de lobo.

-Fallaste amigo-se burló el chico quien aterrizaba a pocos pies del agujero, este tenía un diámetro de unos 10 metros con una profundidad de 5 metros.

-no te apuntaba a ti-contesto con sorna Lucius, sosteniendo su brazo izquierdo, había aterrizado en él y estaba seguro de haberse fracturado y dislocado el hombro.

-…si no fue a mi… ¿entonces a quién?-su pregunta fue contestada por un gruñido. El mismo arbusto que ahora era una estatua estaba mirándolo de forma asesina.- ¿combinaste un encantamiento Duro con un Piertotum locomotor a esa distancia? ingenioso. No por nada eres un Malfoy.

En lo que el lobo atacaba al joven de la capucha Lucios logro crear unas escaleras para subir a la superficie, Kuro que veía todo el espectáculo empezó a maldecir y gruñir, en definitiva regañaría a ese mocoso, pero primero debía sobrevivir a las maldiciones que seguramente su cachorra le lanzaría por permitir que lastimaran a su hombre.

El rubio tomo la corbata que guardo con anterioridad y pudo hacerse un cabestrillo, quizás no era el mejor, pero eso ayudaba a disminuir las probabilidades de que se lo siguiera lastimando. Su cabello ahora tenía un tono rojizo a causa de la sangre, le dolía la mejilla seguramente tendría algún moretón "debo pedirle a Severus que me dé una poción o algún ungüento". Observo como la estatua casi conseguía morder una de las piernas del intruso.

Analizo la pelea, usaba más su magia podría quedar muy agotado, y tardaría mucho en recuperarse de las heridas. Agotar su núcleo mágico no era una opción. Maldijo por lo bajo y saco su espera, la apretó con fuerza y esta esfera brillo unos segundos de color morado, no tardó mucho en que volviera a brillar ahora de rojo.

La ayuda estaba por venir.


	33. Lo que provoca el lago

Cap. 33: Lo que el lago provoca

Lili se encontraba en la tienda, atendiendo a clientes y enviando lechuzas con los pedidos. No tenían mucho de haber inaugurado pero tenían mucho éxito, y es que el ahora reconocido Severus Snape como el mejor pocisionista más joven de la historia había ayudado a que el negocio despegara.

La cuenta en Gringontts era fructífera, tanto que si se lleva a disolver el negocio tanto Severus como Lili no tendrían problemas de mantenerse por varios años. Pero dudaba mucho que eso pasara, su ahora cuñado estaba planeando expandirse no solo tener más espacio en el negocio, si no empezar a tener sucursales en los otros países mágicos como Suecia, México, Canadá, y bueno…muchos más. Tenía que reconocer que cuando Severus tenía una idea estas eran a lo grande. Además de que estaba segura de que él quería tener un buen patrimonio para cuando se casara con Petunia.

La pareja no había dicho nada de futuros planes, pero el cómo miraba Severus a su hermana y está a él le hacía ver que no faltaba mucho para que el joven le pidiera la mano.

Termino de revolver el caldero con un poción adelgazadora, las mujeres alto estirpe pedían montones de ella. No entendía porque simplemente no hacían dieta, pero bueno, no eran difíciles de hacer y las ganancias eran buenas.

Salió del laboratorio y observo como Severus hablaba con Ficus, su nuevo elfo doméstico.

-Te aras cargo de la tienda en lo que Lili y yo regresamos, y nada de descuentos Ficus-dijo el pelinegro quien miraba de forma severa al elfo.

-Ficus obedece a Gran Maestro Snape

-¿Qué sucede Sev?-pregunto con confusión la futura señora Potter

-Acabo de recibir una llamada de auxilio de Lucius, parece que alguien logro meterse a los terrenos de la mansión Da Gama.

El semblante de la pelirroja cambio a uno más serio y ambos jóvenes se marcharon. Salieron de la tienda y caminaron hasta donde estaba la barrera para aparecerse. Cuando lo lograron inmediatamente aparecieron en las puertas de la mansión Da Gama y corrieron hasta al jardín trasero donde se escuchaban explosiones.

/

Daniela parecía estar en un limbo, Remus y Petunia habían sido encerrados en una cabaña mientras el Alfa observaba a la cachorra. Marshall Jacob era un hombre de unos 30 años, había sido mordido por uno de los hombres de Greyback cuando apenas estaba en 1 año de Hogwarts. A diferencia de Remus, el no tuvo apoyo por parte del director de la escuela, el director Dippet era un director nada justo cuando se traban de este tipo de situaciones, lo había expulsado y su familia lo dejo de lado. Solo una tía segunda se ocupó de él y le enseño magia, pero ella era una mujer ya entrada en años y a los 5 años falleció. Aunque la mujer había puesto en su testamento que todas sus pertenencias le correspondían a su sobrino, los hijos celosos y mezquinos no permitieron que se quedara ni con un knut. Marshall estaba destrozado pero eligió irse de la mansión antes de que lo obligaran, se llevó varias cosas que sabía los hijos de su tía no apreciarían, entre ellas estaba una espada pero esta no era cualquier estaba, por extraño que pareciera esta misma arma había sido fabricado por hacedores de varitas de la antigua era, la misma espada tenía un núcleo mágico así que él no necesitaba de varita para realizar hechizos.

A los 20 años logro hacerse de un pequeño grupo de licántropos igual que el abandonado o exiliados por la comunidad mágica. Se adentraron a los bosques a la afuera de un pueblo muggle, consiguieron empleos, no eran de gran paga pero les ayudaba a sobrevivir. Poco a poco más licántropos llegaron y juntos empezaron a formar una comunidad. Lograron hechizar el bosque para que los muggles se confundieran y a los pocos minutos salieran del bosque sin ser lastimados. Ellos cuidaban del pueblo en caso de que los aliados de Voldemort o los licántropos de Greyback atacaran a la gente.

El lago donde estaban ubicados también estaba encantado pero no fue gracias a ellos, ese lago era diferente, mostraba tú más grande anhelo, algo así como un espejo de Oesed, solo que este podía perderte en unos minutos y dejarte en un mondo idealizado por tu subconsciente. Los pocos que habían logrado salir del transé tardaban semanas hasta meses en tratar de recuperase.

Sintió lastima por la chica, dependiendo de qué tan grande es tu anhelo, es cuanto duraban en estado hipnótico. Y por como la veía, ella deseaba algo con todo su corazón.

-¿…quien…quien eres…?-la voz de Daniela se escuchó rasposa, casi forzada. Marshall se asombró por que la chica pudiera hablar tan rápido, tomo su espada y con la punta elevo su rostro.

-no te han dicho que es de mala educación no presentarse antes de preguntar por el nombre de alguien mas-dijo con voz prepotente.

-y un cuerno-respondió Daniela mientras trababa de acostumbrase a la luz. Marshall sonrió, esa chica tenia agallas.

-Me llamo Marshall Jacob, ¿y tú eres…?

-Daniela Balvanera, única heredera del apellido Balvanera y Da Gama, Fundadora y líder de la orden Luctature, y futura asesina del hombres desnarizado.

Varios hombres lobos que estaban custodiando no pudieron evitar reír por esa última parte, Marshall lo dejo pasar y siguió haciendo preguntas.

-¿Porque estás aquí? ¿Que es lo que quieren de mi gente?

-que se unan a esta futura guerra, mas especifico a mi orden. Los hombre de Voldy son cada vez más numerosos, y estoy segura que ya reclutaron a Greyback y este es más que obvio que obligara a más comunidades a que se le unan, ya sea que quieran o los obliguen.

-¿y que tienes tu que ofrecerme como para que acepte tu proposición?-

Daniela tardo un rato en contestar su mente empezaba a mostrarle nuevamente la imagen del lago, esa persona que tanto anhelada esta parada justo detrás de Marshall, Daniela sacudió su cabeza tenía que concentrarse.

-traigan una poción contra alucinaciones. Nuestra invitada lo necesita. Llévenla a mi cabaña, seguiremos hablando ahí.

Uno de los seguidores de Marshall la levanto con cuidado y la llevaron hasta una cabaña grande, con una chimenea hecha de rocas, una estancia exterior, con dos mecedoras y una pequeña mesa. Cuando entro a la residencia se quedó sorprendida de lo hermosa que era, el piso parecía haber sido pulido, tenía un toque moderno. Podía ver una elegante cocina con una barra para comer.

-"me pregunto como hizo para conseguir todo esto, desde afuera las otras cabañas se ven pequeñas"

Sus manos seguían atadas por detrás de su espalda y su cabeza le empezaba a doler, la dejaron sentarse en la sala y se fueron a hacer guardia por fuera de la cabaña de su Alfa. La chimenea estaba prendida.

- _no te ves bien-_

-Tú no eres real, tú no estás aquí-dijo cerrando los ojos

- _claro que si estoy aquí, si no, no me oirías. Sabes que siempre estoy contigo-_

-….-

 _-porque niegas lo que anhelas, sabes que yo te…_

-¡BASTA! ¡NO ERES REAL! ¡SOLO VETE! ¡TU NO ERES LO QUE DESEO! ¡SOLO ES MI MENTE JUGANDO CONMIGO!

-"¿ _Porque te lastimas? Si enserio quieres desacerté de mi ódiame…ódiame con cada fibra de tu ser, así como odias a tus padres, así como odias tu apellido muggle, así como odias ese pequeño secreto que no quieres admitir…"_

-¿Por qué me dices todo esto?-dijo con los ojos lagrimosos, no entendía como la imagen de esta persona, su más grande anhelo le decía todo aquello. Estaba confundida, estaba dolida, no quería pensar en su pasado, en el infierno que vivió. El recuerdo de bofetadas, insultos, golpes con sartenes, golpizas con tacones puntiagudos le cayeron como un balde de agua fría.

 _-porque yo soy…_

-No lo escuches-dijo Marshall apareciendo de la nada, sus hombre fueron rápidamente a informarle que la "invitada" estaba actuando raro bajo los efectos del lago. – tomate esta poción, te ayudara contra la alucinación.

Daniela lo miro con desconfianza pero su anhelo seguía ahí, mirándola con ojos serios.

-Tiene mal sabor lo acepto, pero si quieres que se valla tienes que escucharme. ¡Tomate la poción!-la cachorra no tuvo de otra y la ingirió por completo. Su boca le sabía a rayos, solo Merlín sabría que tenía esa opción.

 _-está bien, por ahora me iré…por ahora…recuerda que siempre estoy contigo –_ su anhelo desapareció después de eso, y su cabeza pronto se empezó a aclarar.

-¿Qué fue eso? ¿Qué es lo que tiene el lago?-pregunto la chica después de unos minutos. El alfa que se había sentado enfrente de ella en su sillón favorito, espero a que la respiración de la joven se normalizara para después hablar.

-desde que llegamos aquí, note una fuerte concentración de magia antigua en ese lago, asumo que fue un mago muy poderoso que no quería ser descubierto o algo por el estilo.

-¿descubierto por quién? ¿Muggles?

-no…creo que era algo más. En fin ese lago no nada más muestra tu más grande deseo, tu anhelo….te muestra tus temores, tus odios y rencores. Si tú crees que estas en paz con tu alma ese lago te demostrara lo contrario.-Daniela lo miro con curiosidad y algo de terror, no se dio cuenta que era la primera vez después de tantos años que mostraba una emoción en su rostro que no fuera serenidad.-he visto a magos y brujas caer bajo sus encantos y nunca pueden volver a ser lo que eran, aquellos que no lo soportaron se quitaron la vida.

-¿…es acaso un lago Oesed…?

-yo lo llamaría más como el Lago del Subconsciente. Creo que sabes ahora por qué.-Daniela asintió y miro el suelo, sentía…miedo, hacía mucho que no se sentía así. No…tenía que ser la de antes, tenía una misión que cumplir, vidas que salvar y un futuro oscuro que evitar a toda costa.

-¿cuánto tiempo seguiré viendo el…anhelo?

-…hasta que perdones tus propios demonios…

-¿alguien aquí ha podido lograrlo?

-…-Marshall guardo silencio, miro a la chica enfrente de él y suspiro-no permito que nadie se acerque más de 5 metros a ese lago. Solo uno logro superar el duro duelo, pero sufrió por todo un año.

/

Lily conjuro un encantamiento extintor para apagar las llamas, el antes hermoso jardín lleno de vida ahora era un campo de batalla, el lobo de roca había sido destruido, y sus escombros estaban esparcidos por todo el jardín. El laberinto ahora era una humeante fogata, había muchos signos de fugo y muchos pozos donde si no se tiene cuidado puedes caer y morir pues la profundidad rebasaba los 50 metros.

Lucius quien ya de por si estaba herido, ahora mostraba un "hermosa" cortada en su espalda, , Severus y Lily tenían algunas cortas pero juntos habían podido atrapar al intruso con un _Incarcifors._

Ni siquiera se habían dado cuenta que ya era de noche hasta que escucharon un grito detrás de ellos.

-LUCIUS!


	34. Revelaciones

Capítulo 34: Revelaciones

Lucius no era un joven que mostrara muchas emociones, y eso se debía a que su padre le enseño a guardarlos muy bien, pero desde la llegada de cierta chica había aprendido a abrirse más, a no considerar a los demás solamente como aliados, si no a tener fuertes lazos de amistad, aprendió a no discriminar por el simple hecho de tener sangre diferente. Y aunque eso último fue un gran proceso de cambio, lo acepto.

Después de la ruptura había guardado nuevamente parte de sus emociones, al menos enfrente de la cachorra, ya que no sabía ya que tipo de relación tendría con ella. Pero ahora, con una cortada de quien sabe cuánta profundidad en la espalda, con su hombro dislocado, su cabeza sangrando y moretones en su rostro y posiblemente en alguna otra parte del cuerpo, estaba más que estupefacto al ver como la joven que juro no tener ninguna atención especial hacia él, corría con lo que parecía ser un par de lágrimas en los ojos, y una cara de terror en todo su rostro.

Daniela llego justo enfrente de él, con su respiración acelerada, el rubio pudo apreciar que la joven tenía también signos de haber tenido una lucha, tenía un poco hinchado el ojo derecho, la comisura de su boca tenia rastros de sangre ya seca, su ropa algo maltrecha, y viendo que ponía todo su peso en la pierna izquierda era obvio que tenía lastimada la derecha.

Una rabia intensa se apodero de el al verla así, "¡EN CUANTO SEPA QUIEN FUE EL MAL NACIDO QUE LA TOCO, LO MATO!".

Daniela por otro lado estaba agotada, con un dolor inmenso en todo el cuerpo y que decir de su pierna. Al final pudo convencer a Marshall para que se uniera a su causa, pero para ello tenía que ser parte de la manada, así que tuvo que pelear con uno de sus mejores hombres, afortunadamente gano. Dejaron las opciones para la manada y se retiraron. Marshall prometió hablar con las otras comunidades para ir incrementando los números.

Al llegar a la mansión lo primero que noto fue la gran nube negra que estaba encima de la mansión, Remus percibió olor a fuego y sangre, y rápidamente le dijo que la sangre era de Lucius. A Daniela casi le da un ataque al saber eso, corrió directo a la mansión para poder pasar por la puerta que da directo al jardín, no se dio cuenta de lo rápida que fue y que había dejado atrás tanto a Remus y Tuny, aunque estos dos también estaban cansados pues ellos también tuvieron que pelear.

La cachorra lo primero que vio fue la ensangrentada camisa del rubio, sus ojos mostraron un terror inmenso y no pudo suprimir su grito de angustia. Solo por ese momento le importo poco su promesa y sus planes, y corrió a abrazarlo, siendo correspondida por un confundido Malfoy.

-¡¿QUE CARAJOS FUE LO QUE PASO AQUÍ?!-esta vez el grito provino de Tiberius Malfoy, atrás de él estaban James, Sirius, Alice y Frank.

/

Daniela y Lucius fueron rápidamente atenidos un sanador, Rigel Mercuri era el joven en tercera generación de tomar la profesión de Medimago. El padre de Rigel fue en su tiempo el médico de la familia Malfoy, pero ahora ya estaba entrado en años y quería descanso, Rigel acordó seguir trabajando con la familia, principalmente bajo las órdenes del Lord Malfoy , ya que Abraxas era muy aterrador para su gusto.

 _-"y bien que tal lo ves, la sangre combina con su tono de piel ¿no te parece?"-_ Daniela suprimió un quejido y miro a donde estaba su anhelo.- _"vamos no me mires así, se ve adorable. Ya viste sus ojos, si las miradas mataran…."_

Daniela volteo a ver al rubio, efectivamente estaba furioso, y su respiración parecía forzada. Acaso Lucius estaba molesto con ella…

 _-"¿acaso estás pensando nuevamente lo que creo que piensas?"-_

-¡NO!-Lucius y Rigel voltearon a verla inmediatamente, Daniela estaba temblando, sostenía su cabeza con mucha fuerza y con su otra mano tenia aferraba su camisa con tanta fuerza que ya los nudillos estaban blancos.

Rigel dejo de aplicar el ungüento para desinfectar, y camino hacia la cachorra, estiro su brazo pero Daniela solo salto hacia atrás con mirada de terror.

-Daniela…-Lucius estaba preocupado, nunca la había visto actuar así.

 _-"te estas delatando"-_ dijo con un tono burlón y dando una carcajada que solo era escuchada por la cachorra

-Señorita Da Gama, creo que sería mejor si se recostara en el sillón-Rigel se siguió acercando ahora con más lentitud, Daniela asintió con la cabeza y se acomodó, su cuerpo seguía temblando y la risa de anhelo no se detenía.

-¡YA CIERRA LA BOCA!-la cachorra se levantó y tomo un jarrón que estaba a la mano y lo ahorro a la pared, para ella atravesó a la alucinación Anhelo, mientras que para Rigel y Lucius era señal de que algo andaba mal con la joven. Daniela pareció entrar en lucidez por un segundo y dirigió su vista a donde estaba el médico y el rubio. Rigel saco una poción tranquilizadora y se acercó lentamente a la niña.

-Señorita…

-¡NO ESTOY LOCA! ¡ALEJESE DE MI O PAGARA MUY CARO LAS CONSECUENCIAS!-Daniela choco con la pared, sintiéndose atrapada, miro con suplica a Lucius y este pareció entender la señal.

-¡ESPERE!-Rigel se detuvo a escasos metros de la cachorra-permítame estar a solas con ella, solo esta alterada por la resiente pelea

-Joven Malfoy…

-Por favor Rigel, deja que mi nieto tranquilice a mi nieta postiza.-Morty estaba parado justamente en la puerta, había escuchado el estruendo y rápidamente se dirigió al despacho de la cachorra.

El medico suspiro y salió de la habitación seguido de Morty, quien dio un último vistazo a la habitación. Lucius camino, su torso seguía al descubierto y su brazo seguía con su Cabestrillo improvisado. Daniela temblaba, sentía frio por todo su cuerpo, había olvidado la sensación del miedo recorrerla, no… no solo era miedo, era…

- _"ODIO, con todas las siglas de la palabra. Tu rencor lo estabas suprimiendo y eso está mal lo sabes ¿verdad?"-_ Anhelo ahora estaba más serio, con una mirada que bien podría pasar por una de desprecio, como si él también hubiera vivido todo el infierno

-No estoy loca, debes creerme, yo no…-pero no termino la frase. Lucius la tomo de los hombros y la abrazo, tratando de decirle que confiaba en ella, tratando de explicarle que no se preocupara por nada porque él estaba ahí para ella.

Daniela se sorprendió, pero poco a poco pudo normalizar su respiración y sus temblores desaparecieron, cerró los ojos y rodeo con sus brazos al rubio, tuvo cuidado de no apretar mucho el brazo lastimado del rubio y fue cuando hizo conciencia de la corbata, la miro por un momento y nuevamente se sorprendió. Esa corbata era la que ella le había obsequiado a Lucius, fue para su supuesta cita con Narcissa, la había encantado para que pudiera hacerse tan grande como uno quisiera o expandirse como si de una capa se tratase.

 _-o en dado caso la uso para adornar su cuello, ¿crees que con tres o cuatro vueltas y un buen apretón sirva?-Daniela no pudo evitar reír e imaginar a una Narcissa toda morada por falta de oxígeno._

Se separaron unos minutos después, Daniela ahora más tranquila le comento lo sucedido en el lago, hasta la parte del anhelo, lo único que no le dijo fue el inicio de la plática con Anhelo. Lucius la escucho atentamente, sabiendo que la joven necesitaba desahogarse y sintiendo alegría por seguir siendo el su confidente número 1.

-¿es todo?-pregunto el rubio una vez que Daniela termino de hablar, la bruja miro al suelo, sabiendo que el percibía que le ocultaba algo.

 _-"se enterara tarde o temprano, ¿dime a que le tienes miedo?"-_

La joven empezó a temblar, miro al rubio y entonces tuvo miedo, miedo a el que diría o actuaria, miedo a ser despreciada, miedo a ser… abandonada.

Si, su más grande miedo era que Lucius se alejara, ahora no por parte de un plan, si no por sus mentiras, sus engaños. Si Lucius la odiara…si eso pasaba….

-Daniela…-Lucius se acercó a ella, coloco su mano sobre su mejilla y retiro una traicionera lagrima.-No importa lo que sea, yo siempre…escúchame bien…siempre….estaré contigo.-eso lo último lo dijo poniendo fin a la distancia, apenas se consideraba un roce, pero fue suficiente para poder darle valor a la joven y devolverle el gesto.

/

Morty miro al chico enfrente de él, lo habían atado a una silla y le habían quitado la capa, la máscara y la varita. El joven no había dicho palabra alguna, pero había sido forzado por un furioso Malfoy a revelar información por medio de Legeremancia.

Dejo escapar un suspiro y miro con odio al lobo, quien por primera vez mostraba arrepentimiento, Kuro no había esperado tal destrucción de la mansión, y estaba seguro que Daniela lo regañaría pero al verla tan… destrozada…tan…débil… tan…frágil, se dio cuenta de su error. No la había protegido como debía a su cachorra, solo la había lastimado. Aunque no pasó desapercibido la actitud de su niña. Le vinieron a la mente varias escenas de cuando ella era ignorante de su magia, de cuando lloraba hasta quedarse dormida en su cama, del odio que mostraba al verse al espejo.

Gruño, se suponía que él era su protector y no hizo nada más que empeorar la situación. Solo esperaba que su cachorra no lo odiara.

/

-¿Me prometes que me escucharas hasta el final…?-pregunto la joven, ahora ambos sentados en el sillón, Daniela estaba sentada en las piernas del rubio recostada en su pecho. Lucius le sobaba la espalda para darle confianza

-Lo prometo-dijo con voz sedosa, dándole un beso en la frete. Daniela respiro profundo y empezó a contar.

-Originalmente soy de este mundo, y digo originalmente porque…cuando era bebé fui enviada a otra dimensión, donde el año allá era 1996. Fui adoptada y criada por una familia muggle. Mi apellido legal…al menos allá era Rodríguez Flores. Fui la menor de dos hermanos. Vivíamos en un ciudad muy hermosa hasta mis 5 años, después nos mudamos, mis hermanos ya tenían más de 18 años así que ellos vivieron en esa ciudad.

-mi hermano mayor tenía muchos problemas, era un busca pleitos y en más de una ocasión me tocó ver como golpeaba casi hasta la inconciencia a mi otro hermano. Mi madre y mi padre siempre discutían por dinero. Y yo… bueno...-Daniela guardo silencio unos segundos, Lucius le dio otro beso en la frente para darle ánimos a seguir- no era muy lista que digamos, era de sacar 6 en los exámenes, no podía aprender nada porque al segundo ya lo olvidaba, constantemente era regañada y si no aprendía mi lección me daban de chanclazos… no me quejo de eso, quiero decir... que madre no le da chancletazos a sus hijos… pero... Eso no fue lo que me marco…

-cuando tuve 15 años, mi hermano mayor se mudo con nosotros con su pareja, no estaban casados, mi padre le ponía más atención a él y mi madre empezó a formar una amistad con mi… cuñada. Pero cuando nadie veía, mi hermano me regañaba, me insultaba, si quedaba un yogurt y yo pedía permiso para comerlo, él iba y me bofeteaba, diciendo que no tenía derecho de comer lo suyo.

-luego empezó lo que nunca espere, mi madre me empezó a insultar, a tratarme como escoria, cualquier cosa que hacía era mal vista, tenía que hacer la limpieza cada que llegaba de la escuela. Baños, ropa sucia, barrer trapear, lavar platos…esa era casi imposible pues a cada hora mi hermano y cuñada ensuciaban la cocina. Lo cual hacia que me regañara y castigara mi madre. Llego un punto donde si nada estaba limpio como a ella le gustaba me abofeteaba, un ves uso mi cabeza como balón contra la pared, me tiraba del cabello hasta dejarme todo el cráneo adolorido, en ocasiones lograba arrancarme mechones de cabello. Empezó a usar sartenes, palos de amasar, y solo una vez me golpeo con la punta de un zapato de tacón solo porque no le quedaban bien.

-llego un momento donde, sus palabras "inútil bastarda buena para nada", se mantenían firmes en mi mente. No podía hacerme bien de amigos porque temía decir algo estúpido y pensaran que era una idiota.

Lucius suprimirlo un suspiro, Daniela empezaba a temblar nuevamente, y su voz empezaba a cortarse seguramente por las enorme ganas de llorar.

-ya en la universidad me sentía de la mierda, no había día que no me insultara y me dijera que no valía la pena, que solo era un gasto innecesario. Y lo que colmo el plato fue… que una noche estalle y le pedí que me dejara tranquila, ella solo me miro y me abofeteo, yo trate de evitar caerme y me sostuve de ella, pero lo tomo como si la quisiera atacar y me empujo, saco un chuchillo de carnicero y dijo que si yo la atacaba, ella se defendería. Todos estaban ahí, pero nadie hizo nada. Mi padre siguió en la computadora, mi hermano y mi cuñada veían la tele a todo volumen, mi otro hermano que estaba de visita solo me miraba de reojo pero seguía comiendo. Me disculpe, termine mis tareas correspondiente y me fui a dormir….ese fue el inicio de este mundo…donde Kuro pudo traerme devuelta, y poco a poco ayudarme a ser una buena bruja…

Termino de narrar su historia con lagrimas callendo por sus mejillas, alzo la vista y la mirada de Lucius la aterro.

Estaba furioso.


	35. Desconfianza

Cap. 35: Desconfianza

Daniela se separó lentamente de Lucius, el joven no había dicho nada y solo la seguía con la mirada, sus ojos mostraban un odio puro, rabia, enojo, si Daniela encontrara otra palabra con gusto la diría pero el terror y la angustia la carcomían por dentro.

Lucius se levantó del sillón, tomo su camisa y salió del despacho, dejando a una dolida Daniela llorar amargamente.

/

El joven fue encerrado en una habitación con un hechizo para que nadie pudiera salir, Morty se dirigió al despacho donde se encontró con la amarga escena de una Daniela destrozada, sentada en el suelo y sollozando. Se acercó lentamente, y se arrodillo aun lado de ella, toco su hombro y esta solo alzo la vista.

No se necesitaban palabras para saber lo que había pasado, Lucius sabia la verdad. Abrazo a la joven y dejo que esta siguiera llorando en su hombro.

Cuando por fin Daniela dejo de llorar, Morty la acostó en su sillón y la tapo con su capa. La niña lloro hasta quedarse dormida.

/

Lucius recorrió lo que quedaba del jardín, necesitaba pensar, necesitaba aclarar su mente. Todo lo que le conto la cachorra, todo lo que vivió, lo que ella era….

-¿Cómo te sientes Lucius?-el nombrado volteo para ver a su abuelo, con su porte elegante y una mirada de comprensión.

-….-Lucius bajo la mirada, no sabía que decirle. Como debía actuar.

-Dime algo Lucius-el nombrado solo asintió con la cabeza- ¿Amas a Daniela?

"¿Amarla?" acaso su abuelo estaba loco, apretó sus manos hasta que estas estaban blancas. Como podía hacerle una pregunta tan estúpida como esa, como se atrevía su abuelo a decir tonterías de tal magnitud.

-Sé que el joven Lupin siente algo por ella, quiero decir solo hay que mirarlo. Y el como la trata. Un joven enamorado, sí señor.

-…-Lucius Miro el suelo como si fuera la cosa más desagradable del mundo.

-y ahora aparece este chico….-el rubio levanto la mirada con los ojos bien abiertos "¿acaso es el chico de la foto?" – bueno, Daniela es joven, muy hermosa. Ya muy pronto será una hermosa mujer, y miles de pretendientes trataran de pedir su mano.

Lucius corrió directo a la mansión, Morty solo sonrió de lado. Oh la bella juventud, tan fácil de manipular.

El rubio entro al despacho, cerro con delicadeza y coloco un hechizo para que nadie pudiera entrar. Se acercó a la joven y se sentó en la orilla. La cachorra tenía rastros de lágrimas, sus ojos algo hinchados.

Él no la amaba…él la adoraba. No le importaba su pasado, no le importaba quien estuvo antes que él. Mientras el fuera el último, se encargaría de hacerla feliz, de no verla llorar nunca más. Se aseguraría de protegerla. Él le juro la vida, y lo seguiría haciendo.

Se acostó aun lado, no había mucho espacio pero quería estar cerca de ella, Daniela en la inconciencia sentía una calidez, esa calidez que solo le traía cierto rubio. Susurro su nombre en sueños, para alegría del nombrado y se hizo a un lado para que su acompañante tuviera espacio.

-Te amo Daniela-fue lo último que dijo el rubio antes de quedarse dormido abrazándola sin importarle el dolor del hombro.

/

James fue el primero en levantarse, le pidió a Onus que preparara un exquisito desayuno, y poco a poco los integrantes de la mansión fueron bajando, aun en pijamas, al comedor. Morty también iba vestido con un pijama de seda, se sentaron en la mesa y el silencio perduro un buen rato.

Pronto Daniela y Lucius aparecieron, tomados de la mano, y con sus heridas ya menos notable. Daniela se apoyaba en Lucius, pues su pierna tardaría en sanar. El hombro de Lucius ya estaba mejor, y es que Rigel los despertó más temprano para poder terminar de revisarlos y curarlos.

Se podía ver que ambos jóvenes tenían el cabello húmedo, pero nadie se atrevio a decir nada, solo Morty tenía una mirada picara en el rostro.

-Ni se te ocurra Malfoy-dijo la cachorra con su usual tono serio, haciendo que todos en la mesa se rieran.

-Ni en mis más locos sueños Dan, ni en mis más locos sueños-eso ultimo lo dijo pientas les pestañeaba un ojo haciendo que los jóvenes se ruborizaran.

El desayuno fue servido y Onus fue elogiado para felicidad del elfo. Lily y Petunia sonreían de oreja a oreja al ver que la cachorra y el rubio volvían a estar juntos.

-entonces, que aremos con nuestro "invitado"-pregunto Sirius ahora un poco más serio. Daniela tomo agua para pasar el bocado y suspiro.

-les diré una cosa, ese chico ha demostrado ser una amenaza. No permito que nadie lastime a mi familia, se le estará vigilando y controlando los movimientos, si estornuda quiero saberlo. Si solo va a tomar el sol, quiero saberlo. Mañana será interrogado por Bellatrix, Alice y James.

Todos los presentes asintieron con la cabeza.

-avísenle a los de la orden que tendremos un invitado no honorifico dentro de la mansión. Nadie tendrá contacto con él y si llegan a topárselo no le hablaran ; el despacho y la puerta que conecta a la torre de los fundadores será encantada para que solo un grupo selecto pueda ingresar.

\- no conocemos de nada a nuestro atacante, no sabemos si es un espía y no sabemos cómo logró infiltrarse a la mansión-menciono Severus, no muy a gusto con la decisión de la joven

-pero prefiero prevenir que lamentar, tenerlo en custodia es mejor que soltarlo y que valla por ahí esparciendo nuestros secretos-el pelinegro asintió, pero siguió con dudas-. Severus, Lucius, James, Sirius, Lily, Tuny, Remus, Frank, Alice, Bella y Regulus serán los únicos con autorización de entrar a mi despacho. Los demás miembros serán reunidos en el gran comedor. Si en dado caso y esperemos que no, seamos atacados, nos trasladaremos a la mansión Prince, ya hable con anterioridad con Seneca y está de acuerdo con esto.

/

-ella me odia…antes no era así…yo era su todo-dijo el joven, acostado en la cama y con esposas en sus manos.

-"es mi culpa…."-dijo el lobo, él también había sido encerrado pero por petición propia.

-no… es la mía. Debía obedecerte. No tenía por qué luchar con Malfoy. Solo… tenia rabia…-sus ojos avellana miraron furiosamente hacia el techo, sus manos las apretó y apretaba la quijada casi tronando los dientes.-ella era mía…

-"chico, no puedes seguir aferrándote al pasado…"

-pero si ella hubiera sabido que yo estaba aquí desde el inicio, jamás en su vida se hubiera fijado en Lucius Mal Nacido Malfoy. Él tiene la culpa, Daniela seguiría queriéndome

-Te sigo queriendo, pero solo como amigo

El joven movió su cabeza a la dirección de la puerta, ahí estaba, la mujer que él amaba y juro proteger. La chica de la que se enamoró en la preparatoria. Noto que la puerta seguía algo abierta y lo vio, esa puta cabellera rubia estaba detrás de la puerta, escuchando su conversación.

-ESTO ES PRIVADO!-grito con rabia y una mirada de fuego

-no lo es, acabo de hacer una promesa, y esa es no mantenerle nada oculto a Lucius.-dijo la joven con paciencia, se sentó en una silla que estaba a un lado de la cama y espero a que su acompañante se tranquilizara.

-Dan por favor, solo suéltame y regresemos a casa. Yo puedo protegerte, cuidarte. Seremos felices y tendremos una hermo..

-¡BASTA! Miguel… no regresare. Este es mi hogar. Mi familia está aquí. Y tengo una misión que cumplir.

-esa no es tu responsabilidad, sabes bien como acabara todo. Sabes que el destino de ellos es morir y sabes que ese hijo de su madre debe tener la marca oscura por el simple hecho de ser un maldito purista de sangre.

Daniela lo miro con seriedad, sus manos temblaban un poco y miro hacia la puerta, Lucius seguía atento a cada palabra del intruso.

-no le has dicho cierto, que él es solo un…

-A partir de ahora serás un prisionero en esta mansión, mañana unos miembros de mi orden te interrogaran, dependiendo de lo que contestes será decidido tu castigo. Se te quitaran las esposas cuando se crea que no eres una amenaza para los habitantes de esta mansión, no saldrás de aquí hasta que se te sea indicado. Se te darán tus tres comidas diarias, y tendrás un horario para apagar tus luces. –guardo silencio esperando que Miguel procesara todo la información.

-… ¿¡PORQUE EL ES TAN IMPORTANTE PARA TI?!-grito casi con agonía en la voz, lagrimas brotaron de sus ojos, mientras la cachorra se levantaba para irse.

-… Si vuelves a tocarlo… jamás te lo perdonare-y con eso la joven salió dejando a Miguel con rabia y dolor en el pecho.

/

-"Cachorra…"-Kuro salió al jardín donde Daniela se encontraba sentada en una silla, mirando como Onus y Ficus rellenaban los pozos y arreglaban las estatuas y árboles. El laberinto tardaría meses en crecer, pero debía admitir que hacía ver más espacio al jardín.

-acércate Kuro, no estoy enojada. Algo decepcionada pero no soy quien para juzgarte y meterme en tus secretos.- dijo la joven con voz cansada

-"lo lamento"-la cachorra observo al decaído lobo y sonrió, acaricio su peludo hocico y siguió mirando el paisaje.

-Lucius lo sabe…al menos parte de la verdad

-"¿Qué pasara ahora?"-el lobo miro a la cachorra, tenía un semblante serio, y en sus maños pudo ver un medallón de plata.

-iré a ver a Herpo… estará furioso por haber arruinado el plan. Ahora tendremos que idear uno nuevo…y debo apresurarme… estoy segura que dentro de poco James le pedirá la mano a Lily

\- "y cuando eso suceda…"

-el tiempo estará en nuestra contra….-finalizo la joven apretando la quijada


	36. Lo que el Lord quiere, lo tiene… ¿o no?

Cap 36: Lo que el Lord quiere, lo tiene…. ¿o no?

 _-por favor, te lo suplico…dime donde está, ¿qué hiciste con ella?…-las suplicas de la mujer parecían regocijarlo de placer, guardo silencio y los miraba con sus penetrantes ojos rojos_

 _-¡Eres un maldito desgraciado! ¡¿Dónde está mi hija!?-El lord solo soltó una carcajada, seguido de todos sus mortifagos. La pareja estaba arrodillada en medio del vestíbulo, con signos de haber sido torturados por la maldición "Crucius"._

 _Siguió riendo viendo como las lágrimas de la mujer caían por sus mejillas, placer, o divino placer sentía verla sufrir y llorar sabiendo que jamás encontraría a su pequeño bastardo, pero él se lo había advertido. Él le ordeno no tener a ese parasito, ella no lo escucho, ella lo ignoro y aquí estaba las consecuencias._

 _Apunto su varita a la pareja, el hombre se levantó y se pudo enfrente de su mujer, el hechizo verde le dio directo en el pecho y cayó al suelo con los ojos fríos, sin vida._

 _-Tom…-fue lo último que dijo la mujer antes de caer aun lado de su esposo._

Despertó, no era de tener sueño, el Lord Ocuro no era de tener tampoco pesadillas, pero desde hacia varios meses tenia el mismo sueño…no… mas bien recuerdo. Esa mujer… esa maldita mujer…

Se levanto de la cama y se preparo para un dia mas, se puso sus mejores túnicas, miro su rostro, ya no era el apuesto Tom Riddle de años pasados, tanta magia oscura corrompio su alma, pero eso no le importaba. Mientras tuviera poder, valia la pena.

Se encamino a su vestíbulo y llamo a uno de sus mas fieles seguidores, Abraxas Malfoy tardo 5 minutos en llegar, entro a la habitación e hizo su reverencia.

-¿Qué nuevas noticias me traes Abraxas?

-El ultimo ataque en la comunidad muggle fue detenido por Aurores mi señor, pudimos asesinar a la mitad de la población y trajimos prisioneros como nos pidió.-el rubio se detuvo, esperando alguna reacción del hombre

-¿Qué hay de esa orden misteriosa?

-el nombre de la orden es Luctature, no sabemos exactamente cuantos miembros tiene, pero se sabe que quien los lidera es Balvanera mi señor

-¿Balvanera?

-si mi Lord, Daniela Balvanera, parece que ha tenido gran influencia en las familias de sangre pura

-apuesto que entre ellas están los Potter y si no tengo mal entendido tu padre Abraxas y tu hijo también están dentro ¿cierto?-Tom miro con seriedad al rubio que parecía temblar bajo su mirada

-mi hijo fue contaminado por esa mocosa, de no haber sido asi, el estaría mas que dispuesto en servirle

-¿ella a estado presente en otros encuentros?

-si, déjeme se lo muestro-con su varita apunto a su sien y saco una delgada hilo plateado luminoso, del suelo apareció un pensaredo. Coloco el recuerdo dentro de la vasija y permitió que el lord se acercara.

 _El recuerdo empezaba con Abraxas lanzando Bombardas e Incendios a las casas muggles, esta era un residencia apartada de la ciudad, donde familias ricas despilfarraban su dinero a lo grande._

 _Los muggles salían de sus casas gritando, los mortifagos lanzaban "Crucius", otros simplemente los asesinaban con Avadas, las mujeres eran trasladadas al calabozo para que luego ellos pudieran divertirse. Pocos varones eran también trasladados solo para ser torturados y los niños eran torturados y asesinados, dejando sus cuerpos ensangrentados tirados en el pavimento._

 _Estaban tan concentrados que no percibieron la llegada de unos encapuchados, el que parecía el líder lanzo un furioso "Corpoe Flammare"._

 _El fuego morado le dio directo a tres mortifagos, quienes agonizaban del dolor, algunos trataron lanzar "Aqua Eructos" para apagar las llamas pero solo les daban más vida._

 _-Balvanera…-dijo Abraxas, por la máscara no podía verse su rostro pero su voz estaba cargada de odio_

 _-¿nunca aprendes verdad?, deja a esta gente en paz y regresa a los secuestrados o pagaras las consecuencias-Daniela al igual que su atacante tenía una máscara pero solo le cubría la mitas del rostro, dejando sus ojos a la vista._

 _Abraxas no dijo nada, lanzo un potente "Avada", pero fue detenido por un "Protego" por otro de los encapuchados._

 _-_ _ **"TEMPESTAD"-**_ _el clima cambio, el cielo empezó a nublarse y empezó a verse truenos en las nubes, varios mortifagos trataron de escapar pero eran atacados por fuertes torbellinos, lanzados lejos y lastimándose en la caída._

 _El hechizo termino y pronto los 4 miembros restantes de Luctature atacaron, Daniela corrió directo a Abraxas y le lanzo un Reducto, el Rubio lo esquivo y le regreso el ataque con un maleficio de petardos. Daniela se escudó en "Protegos", lanzándole el mismo hechizo para contra atacar._

Tom observo atentamente los movimientos de la mocosa, tenía una buena agilidad y era rápida conjurando. Abraxas a pesar de ser un buen duelista, no era capaz de superar a la chica.

 _Daniela lanzo "Serpensortia",_ _ **-**_ Tom noto como ella susurraba algo apenas perceptible _ **-**_ _las serpientes rápidamente se desplazaron para atrapar al hombre, abriendo sus fauces y mostrando sus filoso y envenenados colmillos._

 _Los demás mortifagos escaparon, en total quedaron solo 10 mortifagos de los cuales 3 seguían agonizando a causa del fuego morado, mientras que los restantes estaban inconscientes y atados con el hechizo "Incarcerous"._

 _-esto no quedara así mocosa-rugió Malfoy logrando quemar a las serpientes y desapareció._

El recuerdo termino con Abraxas llegando a su mansión. Tom salió del pensador, y se sentó en su trono.

-interesante chica, tiene habilidades muy fuertes. Y esas serpientes….

-mi lord…

-la quiero, no sé cómo lo consigas pero quiero a esa mocosa aquí en mi mansión.

-¡IMPOSIBLE!-grito Abraxas, se dio cuenta de su error pero ya era tarde, Voldemort le lanzo un "Crucio" y lo torturo un buen rato.

-¡Cuando yo digo que quiero algo Malfoy, significa que tú me lo conseguirás! –sus ojos resplandecían de deseo, y furia.

-¡SI MI LORD!-grito Abraxas todavía bajo la maldición de tortura

-"quiero…no… deseo a esa mocosa…ella es un Parsel…"-pensó Voldemort con lujuria

/

Herpo miro al joven no serio…furioso. De todo lo estúpido que puso hacer, regresar con Malfoy simplemente era…

-estúpido lo sé, no necesito entrar a tu mente para saber lo que piensas Herpo-dijo la joven mirándolo, Herpo estaba encima de un risco, solo tenía unos pocos metros de altura, pero Daniela podía ver por completo su semblante.

-Te di una orden, y la desobedeciste por completo-hablo por fin el mago-no habíamos acordado, yo crear tu basilisco y tu perder todo contacto con lo que amabas.

-… lo lamento maestro-Daniela bajo la mirada, desde que el viejo mago griego la entrenaba, había fortalecido su núcleo mágico, aprendió una amplia gama de hechizos y maldiciones, y también le ayudo a perfeccionar su Parsel.

Fue justamente el día en que ella rompió con Lucius cuando Herpo le había dado una orden con tal de que ella pudiera vencer a Voldemort y cumplir su misión.

 _-…un Horrocrux…. Quieres que yo haga uno…-Daniela estaba descansando en el pasto, estaban en un claro, no había pueblo alrededor. Solo ellos dos, el estanque y Amara (el basilisco)._

 _-primero sería crear un Basilisco para que sea lo suficientemente fuerte y nadie pueda destruirlo, así tu alma estará protegida._

 _-pero tendría que fraccionar mi alma para ello… y yo no soy una asesina-dijo molesta la joven apretando las manos y sentándose para poder ver mejor a su maestro._

 _-y que crees que haces cuando atacas a tus enemigos y ellos dejan de moverse-contesto mordazmente el mago_

 _-… es… diferente… yo no mato por placer… yo lo hago por proteger a mis seres amados_

 _-matar es matar, lo mires por donde lo mires. Tus manos están manchadas de sangre y no puedes decir que no_

 _-entonces… ¿mi alma ya está corrompida...?-pregunto con una mirada sorprendida_

 _-tonta, corrompido es cuando tu alma está contaminada ya sea por odio y rencor-Daniela dio un respingo, Herpo lo noto pero no dijo nada-fraccionado es que tu alma se divide en partes de ti misma, diferentes eventos marcándote._

 _-…y si digo que si… ¿qué pasaría conmigo…?-trago en seco y miro al mago que no dejaba de acariciar a su basilisco._

 _-vivirás, aun en el peor momento, aun sintiendo dolor tu vivirás. Estoy al tanto de que Voldemort igual tiene Horrocrux, tiene seis como me dijiste, pero el solo esta corrompido. Ya no es humano, no puede sentir amor, solo el deseo de poder y lujuria._

 _-tu caso sería diferente, el mato por su codicia de vivir a costa de otros. Tú matas por proteger y defender. Esa es la diferencia entre los dos. Si aceptas, tu alma estará contaminada, cierto. Pero la magia oscura no te corromperá como a él, tu humanidad seguirá intacta. Pero tus sentimientos…_

 _-podría perderlos_

 _-es un gran costo, pero si quieres evitar ese futuro_

 _-debo atenerme a las consecuencias, sin importar los medios…_

-…mocosa tonta, tienes suerte de que siempre voy dos pasos delante de ti-Daniela levanto el rostro, una luz de esperanza brillaba en sus ojos.

- _"el viejo me agrada"-_ dijo anhelo, observando divertido la escena- _¿y bien… que pasara ahora?_

Daniela suspiro, tenían una nueva oportunidad. Es una lástima que ella no supiera lo que estaba por ocurrir.


	37. Preparativos

Cap. 37: Preparativos

Estaban a unas semanas del 1 de septiembre, Daniela había pedido a Madam Longbottom que permitiera a Petunia usar su apellido, mas unas gotas de sangre para poder hacerla pasar por miembro de la familia. Severus y Lily habían creado una variante de la poción adoptiva, querían que se mostraran los rasgos hereditarios, como fisionomía, color de ojos y tono de cabello. Tampoco querían que el efecto fuera permanente, habían probado varias teorías y habían conseguido buenos resultados, pero el tiempo límite sobrepasaba sus estadísticas. No habían probado la poción aun en humanos, solo plantas y ratoncitos. Uno era café claro y el otro era blanco a excepción de sus patas que eran negras, le dieron al primer ratón una rota de la pócima mezclada con la sangre del ratón número 2.

Estuvieron esperando, entre 5 a 10 minutos pero no había cambios. Severus suspiro con cansancio y empezó a garabatear en su pergamino, quizás si añadía más crisopos y menos salitre…

-¡Severus mira!- Grito la pelirroja zarandeando al joven, Severus se apresuró y observo con detenimiento, el ratón 1 era una copia casi idéntica, su pelaje había cambiado, su cuerpo se volvió un poco mas ancho, solo sus ojos no mostraban diferencia "todos los ratones tienen el mismo tono" 20 minutos…

-anótalo en la bitácora, Lily, hay que poner en observación al espécimen 1, colocaremos un cronometro para ir midiendo el tiempo de efecto de la pócima.

La nombrada asintió feliz, y se propuso a trabajar. Ambos trabajaban la pócima en el laboratorio de la mansión, la tienda de pociones era cuidada por Remus, parecía muy a gusto, más ahora que se veía menos enfermo y había ganado peso, ya no tenía orejas y se sentía más jovial.

Al final, mago y bruja concluyeron que la poción duraba 2 semanas, no hubo complicaciones a la hora de regresar a su estado normal, pero si tomaron nota de que el raton1 presentaba un cuadro de hambruna.

-tendremos que seguirla perfeccionando con el tiempo, Petunia no puede estar a todas horas comiendo como lo hace Stinky-Severus rodo los ojos, Lily se había encariñado con eso animalejos para su pesar. El esperaba terminar pronto y poderlos usar para pociones, esa noticia no le agrado a la Gryffindor para nada.

-les daremos pociones nutritivas modificadas, solo así nos aseguraremos de que la pócima no altere por completo su peso.

-¿le estas diciendo gorda a mi hermana?-Lily lo miro con recelo, Severus no dijo nada solo salió del laboratorio con las manos arriba para evitar ser atacado.

/

Por otro lado, Miguel por fin tenia permitido pasearse por la mansión, claro que le tenían restringidas varias habitaciones, la primera en ser sellada fue la habitación de la cachorra y todo porque Lucius lo atrapo tratando de entrar, ambos casi vuelven a tener un enfrentamiento pero fue detenido por James quien había decidido ser uno de los guardias del chico misterioso.

Kuro lo seguía entrenando pero había atado parte de su magia para evitar confrontaciones futuras con el joven Malfoy.

Daniela había aprobado que se juntara con Regulus y Andromeda, aunque les habia explicado que ese joven podría decir cosas sin sentido con tal de hacer una ruptura en la orden. Bellatrix parecía molesta por tener a ese joven, algo que ella admitía es que no todos los mestizos eran malos, no toleraba del todo a los nacidos Muggles, pero las hermanas Evans eran tolerables y aprendían de la cultura mágica con mucho entusiasmo. Pero ese chico… parecía estar eufórico y a la ves odioso, no dejaba de alardear que el mundo muggle había avanzado más que el mundo mágico, Daniela le había dicho que lo ignorara, y si tanto era el fastidio que le lanzara un hechizo silenciador.

Oh como adoraba a su líder, jamás le diría a nadie , pero esa niña siempre seria su amor platónico.

La varita de Miguel había sido confiscada y ocultada en la mansión Prince a petición de Severus. Tenia prohibido salir al los jardines y James se encargaba de vigilarlo. Ya faltaba poco para que los jóvenes terminaran su aprendizaje como Aurores, así que eso les permitiría tener más acción para alegría de Sirius, quien seguía celoso de Frank y Alice.

Hablando de ellos, Frank le había propuesto matrimonio a Alice, la orden estaba esperando que la feliz pareja pusiera fecha para el evento. Daniela estaba algo preocupada, todo se venía muy rápido para sus planes, pero no impediría que ellos fueran felices…tal vez podría convencerlos de tener a su primer hijo 1 o dos años después. Sacudió la cabeza, James parecía también ahorrar dinero para comprar un anillo de matrimonio…

/

Petunia se encontraba sentada en la biblioteca, tratando de leer un libro de pociones que Severus le dio.

 _-"¿propiedad del príncipe Mestizo?-había preguntado con curiosidad la joven mientras veía a su novio, Severus solo sonrió de lado._

 _-te ayudara en las clases con Slughorn, y espero que tengas tus Extraordinarios en todas la materias-Tuny palideció al pensar en eso-de acuerdo mínimo en DCAO y pociones señorita Evans_

 _-¿nunca has pensado en ser profesor?-pregunto más tranquila, Severus hizo una mueca de desagrado ante la idea_

 _-¿yo? ¿Enseñando a un montón de mocosos?, ¿exponiéndome a sus obviamente explosivos calderos? No me ofendas Tuny, primero sería un mortifago antes de enseñarle a chiquillos molestos-Petunia solo sonrió._

Suspiro, tenía miedo, Daniela esperaba grandes cosas de ella. ¿Y si solo la decepcionaba? ¿Y si no cumplía con sus expectativas? ¿La odiaría? ¿Qué hay de Severus? ¿La seguiría queriendo? Ha veces tenía sus dudas acerca de Severus, ¿y es que como no estarlo?, si su ahora novio estuvo enamorado de su hermana menor casi toda su vida

-"pero tu ganaste"-su mente le dijo, estaba tan cansada de tener miedo, de que un día Severus la dejara y le dijera que la veía como un consuelo.

-¿estás bien?-Petunia se sorprendió al escuchar la otra voz, pudo ver como Miguel entraba a la biblioteca, (James afuera haciendo guardia en caso de que Miguel atacara a la hermana de su novia) la joven dudo en siquiera contestarle. No le agradaba del todo el chico, y menos cuando se enteró de todo lo que provocó en el jardín y el ver la heridas de Lily y Severus.

Miguel sentido un vacío, Petunia lo veía con sospecha y enfado, casi todos los de la orden lo hacían, sabía que se lo había ganado. Él había esperado poder ganarse la confianza de todos una vez que Kuro le diera luz verde para hacer aparición, pero sus ansias de salir y su coraje contra Malfoy fueron más grandes y he aquí las consecuencias.

-escucha, sé que me equivoque y no debía atacar a tus amigos… ni a…Malfoy-eso ultimo lo dijo con una mueca de asco, que no paso desapercibida por Petunia-pero enserio estoy arrepentido y quiero ser parte de la orden. Solo dame una oportunidad de demostrarte que soy una buena persona.

-¿Cuándo dices arrepentido incluyes a Lucius?-Tuny lo pregunto cautela, notando como Miguel apretaba las manos, era obvio que de eso no se arrepentía.

-¿Porque todos tienen en alta estima a ese maldito purista? –escupió Miguel con molestia, enserio lo enfurecía que a él lo vieran como el malo, mientras que Malfoy estaba en un pedestal

-Lucius es uno de mis mejores amigos, y tú lo atacaste, más que eso, lo hiciste sangrar. Lo consideras a él un monstruo y nunca nos ha lastimado a nosotras-Petunia recordó sus inicios en la mansión, Lily y Tuny también habían tenido sus dudas y hasta había lastimado al rubio con un jarrón.

Ciertamente Lucius fue paciente y tuvo mucho control de no regresarle los insultos a Lily o hasta maldecirla, aunque intuía que eso se debía a que Daniela. La cachorra había sido la mediadora en varias ocasiones, incluyendo un casi duelo entre Lily y Lucius. Asombrosamente hizo que se disculparan, y los castigo sin usar magia por 2 semanas para espanto de los chicos.

Tuny recordó cuando Lucius la llevo al cementerio donde estaban enterrados sus padres, ella había estado muy deprimida, aun sabiendo que tenía magia se sentía fatal. Magos oscuros le habían arrebatado todo, solo tenía a Lily, y ahora entendí las palabras de Daniela. "arrepiéntete antes de que lo pierdas todo"

Había llevado Petunias y Lilis a la tumba de sus padres, también llevo unas flores llamadas Anturio. No le había dicho a Lily pero sus padres estaban emocionados porque esperaban a un bebé y estaban seguros de que sería un varón.

Lloro fuertemente, cayendo al suelo y apretándose el pecho con sus manos, Lucius se arrodillo y la abrazo torpemente. Eso a Petunia le ayudo, necesitaba que alguien la confortara, aun siendo este extraño joven. No tenía nada en contra de Lucius, su único pecado había sido hacer con una familia oscura, pero aun así que mago oscuro se arrodillaría para ayudar en su agonía a una squib. Se lo propuso a ella misma, lo ayudaría a ganarse la confianza y amitas de Lily.

Miguel parecía más que molesto, suspiro y se dejó caer en el sillón enfrente de petunia.

-es verdad que no soporto a Malfoy, pero me importa la seguridad de Daniela más que cualquier otra cosa, y si para protegerla debo… también protegerlo a él…lo hare-finalizo el chico mirando un punto inexacto de la pared.

"Daniela", si ella siempre sería un centro de atención. Quizás la cachorra no lo notara, pero volvía loco a muchos chicos de la orden, no solo a Lucius, Remus parecía muy triste después de ver como ambos jóvenes habían vuelto a estar juntos. Desde entonces no aparecía por la mansión y ayudaba en la tienda de Severus. Y qué decir de Regulus, el tal vez era uno de los pocos que se dejaban ver las emociones, pero había notado como el miraba a la pareja con anhelo. Oh y no olvidemos a Sirius, aunque pensándolo bien el solo era mujeriego, se repondría rápidamente.

La mayor de las hermanas Evans decidió darle una oportunidad al joven, pero si veía nuevamente que lastimaba a sus seres queridos, bueno miguel tendría que replantearse de que Tuny daba más miedo que Daniela.

Miguel parecía feliz con ello, había charlado con Regulus y Andy, y aunque al principio fueron fríos y cautelosos, poco a poco logro hacerlos ver que él no era tan malo. Aun así lo tenían en la mira por si se le ocurría ir a atacar a un miembro de la orden.

/

Abraxas estaba en su despacho, necesitaba planear algo y pronto para poder hacerse con esa mocosa de Balvanera, desafortunadamente nunca se le veía en lugares públicos, solo en sus ataques a comunidades muggle. Había tratado de hablar con su padre como queriendo hacerle ver que "trataba de cambiar".

Por obvias razones, Morty no le creía, y su Lucius…bueno el apenas y le dirigía la mirada cuando se cruzaban en el ministerio.

Tenía que ocurrírsele algo, lo que sea, estaba desesperado por poder entregarle al Lord lo que él deseaba. Miro por su ventana, ya era de noche pero tenía algo iluminado para ver los rosales, la respuesta apareció, parado en mitad de la jardinera, con una mirada amenazante.

Abraxas sonrió. Si…ese sería un buen plan.


	38. Sombrerito Blanco, Sombrerito Azul…

Cap. 38: Sombrerito Blanco, Sombrerito Azul….

Daniela tomo los documentos necesarios de su escritorio, Morty y Seneca se había encargado del papeleo más pesado. Miro a Petunia y Miguel, quienes estaban en sentados en el sillón conversando. La primera ya tenía control en su magia pero necesitaban que ella terminara sus estudios, en cuanto a Miguel…. mejor no hablar de él.

Los documentos decían que tanto Petunia como Miguel, eran parientes lejanos de la familia Longbottom y la familia Malfoy.

-bien-ambos jóvenes voltearon la verla y se levantaron del sillón en el que se encontraban-…el nombre de Petunia será Savana Logbotom , eres prima en quinto grado de Frank Longbottom. Fuiste educada en casa pero tras la muerte de tus padres a causa de una revuelta en su comunidad, busco a su pariente más cercano que fue Augusta. Esta junto con su esposo, decidieron que terminaría sus estudios en Hogwarts

-Miguel… será Marcus Percival Malfoy, serás un primo de Morty, lo que le convierte en tío por onceavo grado de Lucius, fuiste transferido de Francia porque sus padres querían la mejor educación para su ultimo heredero. Él se oponía por que Francia tiene excelentes escuelas, per o sus padres prefieren que sea más humanitario.

-ambos tomaran pociones adoptivas modificada por Severus y Lily, que ayudaran en sus apariencias, ambos tienen prohibido decirles la verdad a quien sea… Andrómeda, Ted y Regulus siguen en la escuela, ellos los apoyaran si tienen problemas. Miguel…no dudo que quedes en la casa Slytherin, pero trata de no llamar la atención de Dumbledore. Petunia, si llegas a quedar en Hufflepuff Ted Tonks cuidaran de ti.-ambos chicos asintieron con la cabeza-recuerden lo importante es conseguir más aliados y alejar a las generación salientes a integrarse a los Mortifagos

/

Remus y Daniela, junto con Marshall seguían juntando manadas, las primeras fueron una pelea campal. Pero después de mostrarles sus intenciones a los alfas, poco a poco las manadas restantes apoyaron la causa y prometieron prestar su ayuda a la gran batalla que se avecinaba.

/

Una día antes de que Petunia y Migue abordaran el tren, Daniela junto con el heredero Malfoy y el joven Galván, se adentraban a la torre de los fundadores desde la puerta conectada de su despacho.

-antes de que seas considerado un miembro más en la orden…. Bueno casi un miembro… -susurro eso viendo la mirada venenosa de Lucius-debes pasara la prueba de los fundadores, todos quienes están dentro saben de su localización y han paso…casi ilesos.

Miguel dio un paso y pudo verlo, parecía una prueba de fuego, ni Daniela ni Lucius se encontraban así que supuso debía enfrentar la prueba completamente solo y sin ayuda u consejos.

Por otro lado mientras miguel estaba en el trance, el rubio y la morena pasaron a la biblioteca.

-asegúrate de encontrar esas runas…

-se lo que hago Dan

-bien

La pareja estaba un poco distancia desde la llegada de Miguel, pero Lucius entendía que toda esta situación más "anhelo" apareciendo de la nada afectaba a la líder de la orden. Y es que Daniela ahora tomaba pociones contra la alucinación. Al principio fue solo 1 ves al día o solo en las noches. Pero poco a poco Anhelo la perseguía haciendo que le fuera difícil concentrarse. Ahora Daniela tomaba casi tres dosis al día, Severus le había advertido de los efectos secundarios, los cuales eran cansancio y anemia.

Aun así Daniela la seguía tomando, asegurando que ella era más fuerte, craso error, Lucius no le había contado a nadie pero Daniela solía desmayarse en ciertos momentos, Onus había sido silenciado para no decir nada pues había sido el primero en ver un desmayo de su ama en mitad un relajante baño caliente.

-Daniela…

-lo sé, solo…necesito encontrar un método contra esto, prometo que...-pero no termino de hablar, Lucius le dio un beso en los labios, la joven se sorprendió pero se dejó llevar.

-termine la pru…eba-dijo miguel llegando de la nada, ambos chicos se separaron sonrojas, sintiendo esa adrenalina de lo prohibido.

-bien, toma estos libros y vámonos.-la cachorra se adelantó saliendo de la biblioteca y entrando nuevamente a su despacho, ambos jóvenes se miraron con recelo, uno con odio y rencor, el otro con prepotencia y triunfo.-¡APURENSE!

Los dos se sobresaltaron y corrieron a la puerta, ambos inconscientemente concordaban que Daniela daba miedo cuando estaba molesta.

/

Albus Dumbledore miro la lista nuevamente, esa noche seria la ceremonia de selección, y entre los de primero estaban dos nombres para entrar a su último año. Interesante, primero la joven Balvanera y ahora un Malfoy y una Longbottom…que estaría tramando el extraño sequito de ex alumnos suyos.

Él se sintió algo triste de perder a un gran potencial de magos y brujas en su orden, había pensado en ingresar a los merodeadores, a la señorita Evans, al próximamente matrimonio Frank y Alice Lombottom, y muchos otros. Varios habían acudido a sus reuniones pero podía ver que la gran mayoría tenían su lealtad aferrada a la cachorra.

Balvanera se había adelantado, rio por lo bajo, esa joven era más de lo que él esperaba. Miro con tristeza una vieja foto que estaba en su escritorio, si tan solo el no hiera sido tan ciego…

Pero ahora eso ya no importaba, ahora tenía que dar toda su confianza a la orden Luctature, no le gustaba la idea de que usaran maldiciones, pero entendía que era necesario para enfrentar a los Mortifagos. Dio un último vistazo a la lista y la enrollo para dejarla a un lado del sobrero seleccionador que estaba en su escritorio.

-Savana y Marcus…que sorpresas me traerán ustedes dos…

/

Daniela guio a los dos chicos hasta el tren, Onus se encargó de las valijas de los dos futuros estudiantes, ambos chicos habían ingerido la poción adoptiva. Petunia ahora tenía el cabello negro carbón, sus ojos de un extraño tono verdoso y sus facciones se volvieron un poco más finas. Miguel ahora tenía el cabello largo hasta el cuello, su color antes castaño ahora era un rubio brilloso. Su piel ahora era un poco pálida y sus ojos eran entre gris y negro.

-les deseo suerte, y recuerden…cualquier cosa que lleguen a necesitar no duden en mandarme una lechuza. Practiquen los hechizos y todo lo que puedan aprender en la biblioteca, traten de conseguir entrar a la zona restringida y me informan de sus hallazgos..

Petunia abrazo a Daniela, la morena le correspondió sin protestar. Ambas chicas se habían hecho muy buenas amigas y ambas sentían lo que era estar a la sombra de tus hermanos (aun cuando petunia no supiera ese último detalle). Por otro lado Miguel solo le dio la mano, Daniela apenas y la rozo cuando ya se estaba yendo con un Onus lloroso.

-Te acostumbraras, no suele mostrarse muy afectuosa con los chicos… bueno Lucius es la excepción a la regla.-miguel solo le sonrió como queriendo entender, era obvio que Daniela no les diría a nadie que ya se conocían desde tiempo. Maldijo nuevamente al rubio y subió al tren.

Había pasado una hora cuando abrieron la puerta del compartimiento que tomaron Petunia y Miguel. Regulus entro junto con una Andrómeda y Ted amigables. Cerraron la persiana y empezaron a charlar.

Andy y petunia, desde lo de navidad habían intercambiado correspondencia y ambas sentían una amistad sincera. Los chicos se interesaron más en pensar planes para ingresar nuevos aliados.

-Hay un par de chicos Slytherin, parecen dudar acerca de Voldemort. Desde que la orden empezó a ser pasada de boca en boca, muchos murmuran que el líder tiene un mejor plan y es más poderoso que el mismo Voldemort. –decía un serio Regulus, el chico ya estaba en su último año y sabía que su padre y madre lo obligarían a tomar la marca oscura como fiesta de graduación.

-Voldy ha de estar hirviendo de furia, sus números están cayendo pero seguro se está fiando de quienes se vallan a graduar entraran a sus filas. Tenemos que estar alertas-contesto Miguel, Ted estaba silencioso.

-Voldemort no se detendrá aun así, sus números caen y ataca a más familias muggles por puro despecho. Entre más números caigan, los ataques aumentaran y posiblemente aún más sangrientos que los anteriores.

-Daniela ya tiene un grupo esperando en cuanto a eso, pero recalca la importancia de tener un ejército listo para la batalla en caso de que Voldemort decida atacar el ministerio.

-escuche que Dumbledore ha estado intentando juntar a unos cuantos chicos que se graduaron el años pasado.-comento Regulus con sospecha

-James ha reportado que es correcto, Daniela les aconsejo asistir, pero no dejar que Albus les lave el cerebro. Lo más seguro es que quiera formar un ejército con "alumnos leales a él"-menciono Petunia dejando de lado la charla

-estaremos listo para cualquier cosa, estoy seguro que el director tratara de hacer que Andy y yo entremos-dijo más para sí Ted, Andrómeda solo suspiro con pesadez.

Ya era de noche cuando llegaron al castillo, Miguel y Petunia fueron guiados por el guardabosque y subieron a los botes. Regulos y los demás prometieron guardar un asiento en sus respectivas mesas.

-…magnifico-dijeron al unísono al contemplar la escena. El castillo iluminando por la luz de la luna dándole ese toque mágico.

Después de bajar de los botes, tanto Miguel como petunia esperaron a que iniciara la selección. Cuando al fin entraron, la mesas voltearon a verlos con sospecha. Unos ojos violetas miraron al rubio con deseo.

-Bienvenido a otro años más en Hogwarts. Soy el director Albus Dumbledore, y les doy la más cordial felicitación por estar entre las mejores escuelas de magia y hechicería.- La profesora McGonagall apareció en el atrio y el taburete con el sombrero aparecieron en medio de él.

-este años tenemos dos integrantes que decidieron terminar sus estudios. Pase adelante… Marcus Percival Malfoy

Toda la casa Slytherin empezaron a murmurar entre sí, los ojos violetas lo vieron aún mas deseosos y lujuriosos.

El ahora rubio se sentó en el banquillo, se sentía algo ridículo pero a la ves sentía nervios, ¿y si no terminaba en Slytherin? ¿Afectaría los planes de Daniela? ¿Ella se molestaría con él? La profesora coloco el sobrero sobre su cabeza y entonces sintió la intromisión en su mente

-"interesante, un muggle…no…un mago… ¿recientemente te diste cuenta de tu núcleo? ¿Cómo fue posible…?

-"Slytherin…Slytherin…"

-"eso quieres… pero… veo más valor y lealtad en ti, ya eres astuto… quizás Ravenclaw tenga lo necesario para ti…

-"no, no, tiene que ser con Slytherin. Dan necesita que este yo ahí.

-"si, ya he tenido esta charla con ella anterior mente, perfecta para todas las casas, hubiera superado sus temores de haberla puesto en Gryffindor. Aunque en sus venas corre la sangre de Salazar.

-"¿espera que? ¿Daniela es descendiente de Salazar Slytherin….?-el joven abrió muy grande los ojos, si Daniela era descendiente de Salazar eso quería decir que ella…pero no… sus padres…, él había visto el cuadro de sus padres… ¡¿qué rayos pasaba aquí…!?

-"oh joven Muggle hay muchas cosas que no sabes de ella, y ella misma también desconoce…bien…entonces donde debo poner….

-..-miguel no respondió, su cabeza ahora ocupada con esta nueva información.

-SLYTHERIN!-la mesa de las serpientes aplaudió, Miguel bajo casi mecánicamente y se dirigió a donde estaba Regulus.

Petunia noto el extraño comportamiento del rubio pero lo tuvo que dejar de lado pues la subdirectora empezó a hablar.

-pase ahora…Savana Longbottom-Petunia subió, su estómago le dolía, Lily le había dicho que los tejones era casa de los leales y trabajadores, y que si llegaba a quedar en ella se sintiera orgullosa.

-"veamos que tenemos aquí… una ex squib, nunca antes me había tocado ver algo así en mi vida, y eso que solo tengo millones de años."

-"debo quedar donde pueda ser de ayuda, donde pueda reclutar a potenciales aliados. Donde pueda demostrar mi potencial."-petunia recordó su charla con severus

 _-sé que no quedare en Slytherin ni aunque cruzara los dedos, pero si quedo el Hufflepuff…_

 _-cada casa tiene sus propios talentos, no tienes por qué mortificarte por ello…-le contesto el joven sin mirarla, estaba terminando la poción de adoptiva modificada._

 _-y si termino en Gryffindor… ¿me odiarías…?-pregunto con temor en la voz, el mago detuvo lo que hacía y se giró a verla a los ojos._

 _-si eso llegara a suceder, Gryffindor tendría el honor de recibir a una excelente y talentosa bruja-Severus sonrió cuando vio que Tuny suspiraba más tranquila._

-"talento si, veo bastante de eso… Pero no… tú ya eres leal, tú ya eres valiente… y astuta… mmm quizá no tanto pero… no… tu perteneces a…" ¡RAVENCLAW!

La mesa grito por su nueva adición y Andy sonrió, le hubiera gustado tener a Tuny en su casa, pero podía ver que ella era más lista de lo que la misma Petunia creía. Vio como esta le sonreía y se disculpaba con la mirada, Andrómeda solo le levanto el pulgar hacia arriba disimuladamente.

/

Miguel camino junto con Regulus, estaban por dirigirse a sus habitación cuando escucho que alguien lo llamaba.

-¡Malfoy!-miguel miro a la chica que le nombro, Narcissa tenía un miraba devoradora, miguel tuvo que retroceder dos pasos, sintió que iba a ser engullido en algún momento.

-¿si…?-pregunto con desconfianza en la voz, pero manteniendo una mirada fría, algo digno de un Malfoy según él.

-un placer conocerte, yo soy Narcissa Black, miembro de una honorable casa sangre pura. Espero que no tengas problemas en instalarte en tu último año.

-gracias…

-y espero que los comentarios hacia tu pariente no te molesten

-si te refieres a mi sobrio Lucius, no te preocupes por él. Ni siquiera lo considero un verdadero Malfoy.

-una deshonra de sangre pura, lamento decirlo-Miguel sonrió, feliz de que alguien más considerará al rubio una molestia. Regulus solo observo la escena con algo de fastidio-…pero que se le puede hacer cuando se fijó en una bruja te clase media

-…-miguel se contuvo de hacer muecas, agradeció de forma fría a la chica y empezó a dirigirse a su habitación. Narcissa lo detuvo nuevamente.

-espero que podamos congeniar más…Marcus-el joven la miro y una idea loca cruzo por su mente, con una sonrisa sutil, tomo su mano con delicadeza para depositar un casto beso en ella-será un placer Madam


	39. Destino incierto

Cap. 39: Destino incierto

Herpo se estiro nuevamente, se sentía cansado después de terminar de incubar el basilisco que pertenecería a la cachorra, suspiro, esa mocosa casi arruina todo, el planear hacer un "Horrocrux" y alejarse de los demás no fue una opción para ella, ahora podía verlo. Pero aun así podrían hacer el ritual.

Era una derivación del mismo, solo que este sería temporal, Daniela ahora tenía que tomar una poción que había fabricado el junto con el joven Snape, si bien no se conocían en persona habían compartido anotaciones, le sorprendía que siendo tan joven el chico fuera tan sagaz en una rama como pociones. No cualquiera puede llegar a tal culminación, y era obvio que seguiría sorprendiendo al mundo mágico con su intelecto.

La poción aria que fuera más fácil la separación del alma, aunque estaba la duda si Daniela terminaría en un estado mentalmente dañado. Dejo el huevo en su nido y se retiró de la cueva, era hora de verlo.

Se apareció en un pantano, ubicado en Florida, camino por un largo rato hasta que sintió la magia de protecciones. Saco su varita y pronuncio unas palabras en griego tan sutilmente que pasaba por un susurro. Sintió que la barrera le daba acceso y la atravesó, dejando ver una mansión en medio del pantano. De acuerdo quizás no era un mansión excesivamente grande, pero si lo suficiente para sorprender a cualquiera.

Entro al recinto y se dirigió al vestíbulo, no necesitaba presentarse, después de todo parte de la mansión le pertenecía a él.

Sentado en frente de la chimenea se hallaba un hombre de túnicas oscuras, la habitación estaba en penumbras solo siendo iluminada por el fuego. Un elfo domestico estaba dejando un plato con lo que seguramente era una merienda ligera.

-Elfo Ozad feliz de nuevamente verlo amo Herpo, ¿gusta que Ozad le traiga la merienda?-pregunto el elfo ya entrado en años, el amo asintió con la cabeza y la criatura desapareció.

-¿y cómo le va a ella?-la voz del segundo hombre era gruesa, el mago griego tomo asiento en el otro sillón

-está progresando de manera favorable, fortaleciéndose día a día, pero temo que sus visiones le impidan hacer su misión de maneja correcta.

-¿será un impedimento?-siguió preguntando el mago sin despegar la vista de un libro que tenía en sus manos

-más que nada un distractor, a causa de "eso" nuestro plan para crear el "Horrocrux" sufrió cambios drásticos.

-no tomaste en cuenta factores externos, aun así, ella es suficientemente capaz

-te lo preguntare otra vez ¿Por qué ella? Bien pudiste criarla tú y evitarle tanto sufrimiento-Herpo lo miro con seriedad, el elfo dejo la merienda y desapareció nuevamente.

-tu sabes la razón, ella nunca se hubiera atrevido a acercarse a esos chicos

-solo teorizas, tú y esa mujer jugaron con el destino de esa niña. Porque ella sigue siendo una niña, atrapada dentro de una burbuja de cristal, donde cualquiera que la traicione se romperá en mil pedazos.

-¿te encariñaste de ella?-los ojos grises el mago se despegaron de su lectura, Herpo lo observo con más detenimiento y frialdad.

-ella es fuerte, pero no por eso debieron jugar con ella

-¿crees que no vimos otras alternativas? Todas daban el mismo resultado. Y el mundo mágico no estaría a salvo de haber seguido alguna de ellas. El que la niña sea humilde, fue la diferencia entre lo que hubiera pasado y lo que vendrá a continuación.

-¿y si las cosas no suceden así? Ya hizo un gran cambio en la historia que ambos conocíamos. El destino no está escrito en piedra, y lo que ha hecho tendrá sus consecuencias.

-ella sabrá lidiar con las adversidades-el mago nuevamente regreso a su lectura sin darle más importancia al tema.

-tú y esa bruja son desagradables…

-…y toma en cuenta que fue ella la que busco mil maneras para que la niña no siguiera un mal camino, esta… es su única oportunidad.

Herpo se levantó del sillón, y se fue del vestíbulo sin mirar atrás.

-solo un poco más… y todo saldrá a la luz…-dijo el extraño hombre mientras miraba al fuego con rabia.

Cuando Herpo salió de las protecciones, se detuvo en mitad del pantano, y pudo visualizar a una mujer encapuchada, recargada en el tronco de un árbol. Esta le sonrió y con señas hizo que la siguiera.

-no esperaba volverte a ver-dijo Herpo después de varios minutos de silencio, la mujer dejo escapar una risa y se volteo a mirar al mago.

-yo sí, claro que hubiera sido dentro de más tiempo pero las cosas han cambiado-la sonrisa de la mujer se fue apagando-como sabes el futuro no está definido, los actores son los mismos, más los escenarios pueden cambiar, y las palabras también van cambiando conforme avanza la historia.

-se más clara…acabo de tener una pésima charla-ladro el mago con enfado.

-El señor oscuro se moverá antes de lo que se estimaba-Herpo se detuvo, de ser así no le quedaba mucho tiempo a la cachorra-El panorama es difuso, escenas nada coherentes y muchos finales poco legibles.

-La niña…

-su futuro también es incierto, puedo verla claramente peleando, lanzando hechizos sin contenerse, pero también veo a su gente caída en batalla, sangre inocente derramada, una bestia llena de odio suelta.

-…la escena no es muy agradable-murmuro el mago con pesadez

-dentro de tres lunas serás testigo de una batalla, una que será perdida, no encuentro a tu aprendiz por ningún lado después de eso, no está claro el futuro, pero si puedes evitar que algo le ocurra, creo que eso aclararía la imagen.

-creí que no se debía interferir cuando del futuro se muestra ante tus ojos

-… y así es, yo solo doy opiniones es decisión tuya el querer hacer algo con la información que te doy.

-en el peor de los escenario… ¿la niña deberá morir?...-Herpo espero a que la bruja hablara, pero esta solo sonrió de lado, levanto un poco más la mirada dejando ver unos ojos azules brillando casi con emoción, siguió caminando dejando al hombre donde se encontraba y desapareciendo de la vista del mago.

La extraña mujer se encontraba en medio de una habitación algo desordenada, camino alrededor de la cama que alguna vez fue ocupada por la joven destinada a la destrucción del señor oscuro. Recorrió con la mirada la habitación, desde los posters pegados y casi caídos por cinta adhesiva, siguiendo por los muebles, el escritorio ,el armario y terminando por la puerta que seguía cerrada.

Salió de la habitación y se adentro a cuarto, ahora ocupado por una mujer algo subida de peso, lloraba, aun lado estaba un hombre en iguales condiciones, susurrando palabras de animo.

-¡CIERRA LA BOCA! E¡LLA JAMAS REGRESARA!-grito histérica la mujer, sus ojos hinchados y con ojeras le indicaban que había llorado no una, si no varias veces, y quizás unas noches en vela.-¡NADIE SABE DONDE ESTA, NINGUNO DE SUS AMIGOS, Y ESE ESTUPIDO NOVIECILLO SUYO IGUAL DESAPARECIO! ESTOY SEGURA QUE SE LARGARON JUNTOS!

-pero esta con alguien, no esta sola…

-¡Y TU CREES QUE EL NO INTETE HACERLE O OBLIGARLA HACER ALGO! ¡TODA SU FAMILIA ES UNA MIERDA Y EL MAS!

-querida…

-¡¡¡NADA!!! ¡SI LA LLEGO A ENCONTRAR JURO QUE LA AGARRARE DE LAS GREÑAS Y LA CASTIGARE! ¡¡VA HABER QUE CONMIGO NO SE JUEGA!!

La bruja solo suspiro, los muggles podían ser tan bipolares, y mas esta mujer. Lloraba por su hija desaparecida y a la ves quería matarla a golpes y humillarla hasta que su autoestima estuviera por los suelos.

Admitía que no le gustaba el trato que le habían dado a la niña, pero solo esta familia le daría las armas necesarias para valerse en la guerra. La ideología de defender lo que amabas, a pensar de todo el sufrimiento que paso, Daniela seria aquella persona capaz de derrotar al Lord Oscuro… la cuestión era… ¿seria ella capaz de evitar caer al lado oscuro? Después de todo… el camino hacia el infierno estaba pavimentado por buenas acciones… y la cachorra había hecho demasiadas buenas acciones para no ver que podría caer en las tentaciones.

Bajo por las escaleras, en el sillón estaban sentados sus dos hermanos y nuera, los tres parecían ignorar los lloriqueos de su madre. El mayor tenia una cara de pocos amigos, fastidiado, casi un ogro apunto de estallar. El otro hermano mas que ver la televisión parecía estar pensando.

La bruja se acerco, invisible ante los ojos de los muggles, se coloco enfrente de sus ojos y pudo verlo, angustia, desprecio, terror, miedo… el sentimiento de culpa era el que ocupaba mas su cabeza, sentimientos encontrados, el saber que pudo cuidarla…defenderla… pero no lo hizo.

Salió de su mente e hizo lo mismo con el hermano mayor, rabia, coraje, desprecio… todo dirigido a la madre, la culpable de todas sus desgracias y la principal razón por la que la niña se "escapo".

Miro a la mujer que estaba mirando el televisor, ella solo deseaba no ser el catalizador de toda la furia de su prometido. La bruja bufo, típico de mujeres que no se valoran. Pero había algo mas en su mirada, claro… ella veía a la niña mas como una sirvienta que como un integrante mas en la familia.

Suspiro y se dirigió nuevamente a la habitación de la niña, saco su varita, pronuncio unas palabras en latín y desapareció.


	40. Caos (parte 1)

Cap. 40: Caos (parte 1)

Petunia se encontraba sentada cerca del lago, Severus tenía razón, era una hermosa vista, muy tranquilo y con un toque de serenidad. Estaba recostada en el árbol, con un libro de transformaciones en sus manos, una de las tantas cosas que anhelaba era ser un animago así como lo era Daniela y varios más miembros de la orden.

Le había pedido asistencia a la profesora McGonagall la cual pareció brincar de entusiasmo cuando ella le pidió que la guiara. Le mujer le recomendó diferentes libros con títulos como "Animago para principiantes" "Como encontrar a tu animal interior" "Ejercicios de meditación" "Ventajas y Desventajas de ser animago" también le dijo que si realmente lo deseaba, la joven tendría que registrarse en el ministerio, para petunia eso no era un problema, aun así la profesora le dio unos títulos más "Leyes para animagos "

-¿Savana Longbottom?-la aludida alzo la vista encontrándose a un joven su tez era blanca con cabello oscuro y ojos carbonizados. A simple vista el joven daba un aire tenebroso, su semblante era serio y casi sin expresión alguna, petunia se preguntó si acaso ese chico jamás había sonreído.

-¿Quién pregunta?-pregunto con cautela la bruja, cerrando el libro y levantándose para poder estar a su altura.

-Rodolphus Lestrange, quisiera hablar contigo en… privado-eso último lo susurro ya que había alumnos a los alrededores y unos pocos habían notado l cercanía que tuvo el Slytherin. La joven lo miro con detenimiento, observo su aura y noto que no había intenciones hostiles.

-adelántate al corredor del séptimo piso, pasa por delante de él tres ves y entra, te seguiré en 5 minutos, asegúrate que nadie más te vea-el Slytherin se fue sin decir nada, petunia se sentó nuevamente y espero el tiempo indicado. Una vez que sintió que la mirada de los estudiantes estaban enfocados en sus propios asuntos, se levantó y empezó su camino a dirección del castillo.

Para cuando llego al corredor, pudo observar una puerta, apresuro el paso y entro, Rodolphus miraba una estantería con libros, el desconocía por completo del lugar, y por supuesto eso títulos le eran desconocidos.

-¿Para qué me pediste hablar?-pregunto Petunia rompiendo el silencio, mago guardo uno de los libros en su túnica para leerlo después con más calma.

-Quiero ser parte de la orden-dijo sin titubeos, la futura señora Snape no pudo ocultar su asombro. Rodolphus no era un idiota, el a diferencia de lo que la gente pensaba, no era como su hermano y su familia, si le molestaba el hecho de mezclarse con nacidos de Muggles y mestizos, pero era más que nada porque ellos traían sus costumbres y desplazaban las mágicas. Sentía que era un insulto, ellos venían para aprender de la cultura mágica no para imponer sus reglas.

Su familia deseaba que tomara la marca en cuento se graduara del colegio, aunque de cierta manera podía entenderlo, no deseaba la exterminación ni un charco de sangre de inocentes, ¿cuántas vidas no se estaban perdiendo a causa de ello?… sangre puras, mestizos, nacidos… todos muriendo a manos de un psicópata.

Había escuchado acerca de una tercera facción, uno donde opinaban igual a él, uno donde la matanza innecesaria no era bien vista. Quería pertenecer a ella, quería una oportunidad de demostrar que no era como todo mundo pensaba.

-yo no sé…-empezó a decir Petunia pero fue interrumpida

-Sé que eres parte de ese extraño grupo, no te diré el cómo lo descubrí, pero dile a tu líder que quiero estar dentro, apoyare en lo que sea necesario-

-….-Petunia tenía la mirada en blanco, su boca abierta cual pez boqueando cuando es sacado al exterior. El Slytherin sonrió de lado, le divertía ver a la gente en estado de shock, haciendo que la expresión de Petunia fuera una mayor.

/

Miguel se encontraba en la biblioteca, había conseguido un permiso para poder ingresar a área restringida, rápidamente busco el libro que contenía la descripción del Horrocrux. Ahora que lo pensaba, ¿Su carrocha los estiraría destruyendo? De ser así ¿Cuántos llevaba? ¿Por qué nadie en la orden decía nada al respecto?

Abrió uno de los libros y la página en que se abrió tenía el título de Herpo el Loco.

 _Herpo el loco, mago nacido en la antigua Grecia, venido de una familia de sangre pura._

 _Conocido como uno de los magos más profesionales, poderosos e influyentes en la historia de las Artes Oscuras._

 _Creador del primer basilisco conocido hasta la fecha y lo pudo controlar debido a su habilidad para hablar pársel. Este basilisco no obedecerá a nadie más que a su amo, o a quien este mismo le ordenara._ _LEASE PARSEL EN PAGUINA 24_

 _El primero en crear con éxito un Horrocrux y es posiblemente el inventor del ritual necesario._ _Inventor de muchas maldiciones, lo que le valió su fama de mago tenebroso._

Paso a las siguientes paginas hasta acabar en la que le interesaba.

 _La lengua pársel, también conocida simplemente como pársel, es la lengua de las serpientes (así como de otras criaturas mágicas basadas en serpientes, como runespoors y basiliscos) y de aquellos que pueden hablar con ellas. Habilidad muy poco común, y suele ser hereditaria. La gran mayoría de los hablantes conocidos de pársel son descendencia de Salazar Slytherin, aunque se desconoce si tiene algún parentesco lejano con Herpo el Loco._

El joven se quedó pegado a la palabra Hereditaria… ¿podría enseñarse…? Recordaba, en sus días de estar oculto en la mansión, había bajado por un bocadillo, sabiendo que era peligroso pero con el estómago rugiendo, era muy tarde y todos estaban dormidos, o al menos eso pensó. Paso por el despacho y escucho extraños siseos desde dentro de la habitación, con mucho cuidado se asomó y se asombró de ver a Daniela y Severus estaban sentado en el sillón, logro ver como Severus tenía un libro en sus manos, no comprendía el título ya que las letras parecían moverse como si fueran…serpientes.

 _-_ _ **Puedes ahora entenderme mejor, trata de concentrarte Severus-**_ _Daniela siseo, Severus parecía confundido, y trato de contestarle torpemente_

 _-_ _ **yo…tr**_ _ato de com_ _ **prenderte,**_ _pero…es inútil Dan-dijo irritado el joven mago_

 _-lo estás logrando, no desesperes-dijo con una sonrisa comprensiva, había tratado de enseñarle a los más cercanos a hablar pársel pero después de largas e interminables horas nadie había comprendido nada, Severus había aparecido preguntado por qué ella insistía en repetir_ _ **"cuerpos de agua dulce"**_ _. Todos se habían sorprendido, más que nada porque Severus lo siseo y Daniela solo sonrió como si le hubieran dado un regalo de navidad._

 _Se habían puesto a trabajar desde entonces, Severus comprendía varias palabras pero le constaba pronunciarlas, Daniela le decía que tuviera paciencia el simple hecho de que la entendiera era suficiente para saber que podría hablarlo dentro de poco._

Miguel dejo el libro abierto sobre una mesa y busco otro título llamado "Elementales".

 _Los elementales son seres del mundo espiritual, conectados directamente con los cuatro elementos (de allí su nombre) que rigen al planeta tierra: agua, tierra, aire y fuego._

 _Se los representa como figuras humanizadas, vestidas de manera extraña, y rodeados de mucho misterio. Datan de mucho tiempo, que son anteriores a la aparición del hombre en el planeta._

 _Cuando el planeta era sólo una masa incandescente y sin vida, los elementales estaban presentes planeando la construcción y la vida futura, ayudando a los Espíritus Superiores, Arquitectos Cósmicos, quienes eran los encargados de coparticipar en la obra del creador._

 _Las salamandras –elementales del fuego- cuidaban la masa de gases radioactivos presentes en el planeta y de la materia incandescente que debía ir sedimentándose y enfriándose de a poco, para que el planeta en formación pudiera ser habitable._

 _Los silfos, elementales del aire, cuidaban de la evolución de esos gases tóxicos, para lograr el equilibrio químico y la evolución de los violentos vientos y tormentas nucleares que azotaban al planeta en formación, allá en los comienzos de la historia cósmica._

 _Los Espíritus Superiores o Arquitectos Cósmicos ya tenían planeado todo tipo de vida que surgiría en la tierra, siguiendo las orientaciones del Creador. Estaba todo programado en la Mente Divina. Sólo hacía falta que se estableciera el orden, para que esos Espíritus de la naturaleza o elementales pudieran, finalmente, empezar el proceso de evolución y vida sobre el planeta tierra, como colaboradores inmediatos de los arquitectos celestiales._

 _Cuando los gases se hicieron líquidos y cayeron sobre el planeta en forma de gotas de agua, lluvias y tormentas violentas que inundaron casi toda su superficie, aparecieron los elementales del agua: Sirenas, Ninfas y Nereidas, por las explosiones nucleares, quitándoles las materias densas y pesadas que aún había en suspensión._

Miguel bajo apresuro su lectura, y encontró un dato curiosos.

 _Los elementales eran amados y temidos al mismo tiempo, ya que tanto beneficiaban como perjudicaban. Fueron siempre considerados seres duales. Ellos tienen un tipo de vibración muy rápida y eléctrica, que les permite trasladarse de un lugar a otro a la velocidad de la luz._

 _Se los considera espíritus juguetones, animados, traviesos, sin mucha responsabilidad y arduos trabajadores de la naturaleza. No tienen un concepto muy claro del bien y del mal y por eso pueden ser manipulados para los trabajos de magia negra._

 _Se cree que algunos de los elementales tuvieron relaciones con los humanos creando híbridos capaces de controlar hasta cierta medida los elementos, se desconoce si hasta la fecha de hoy quedan descendientes , pero se cree que los hablantes de serpientes (_ Miguel abrió los ojos por la sorpresa) _son descendientes de las Ninfas y Nereidas._

Coloco el separador en el capítulo, y tomo el otro libro, que había dejado en la mesa, no había duda, Severus Snape era un descendiente de los elementales… ¿acaso Daniela también lo seria?

/

La noche hacia que el frondoso bosque se viera aterrador, Lord Tiberius Malfoy caminaba con suma cautela, había barreras que impedían que alguien "Desapareciera" del bosque. Maldijo por lo bajo, esa mañana habían tenido un llamado de auxilio que decía que una comunidad de licántropos estaba bajo ataque. Los de la orden estaban ocupados en misiones que Daniela les había encomendado, así que la cachorra decidió ir por su cuenta y ayudar en lo que pudiera.

Morty hizo nota mental "patearle el trasero a la mocosa por actuar estúpidamente Gryffindor".

Pasaron varios minutos, y los minutos horas, Morty empezaba a preocuparse por no tener noticias de la joven, no fue hasta que su piedra de Amburita brillo que salió de la mansión.

Daniela estaba en problemas. Y por lo corto que fue el llamo de auxilio eran problemas gordos.

/

Daniela se levantó del suelo, tenía varios cortes en su cuerpo, signos de haber pasado por la maldición de tortura y no podía usar su magia para escapar.

 _-"INUTIL"-_ se congelo por un momento, Anhelo estaba mirándola con diversión y un brillo de emoción en sus ojos cafés.

Miro a su alrededor, no conocía el terreno donde se encontraba, y podía sentir las barreras anti desaparición. Recordaba muy vagamente lo que había pasado, el llamado de auxilio, el llegar a la zona de pelea… pero… había algo raro, había signos de una batalla, había recorrido la zona y empezó a sentir que era drenada, ¡ERA UNA TRAMPA! Con un movimiento de varita la ilusión desapareció y se vio rodeada de 4 licántropos siendo liderados por Greyback, Abraxas estaba a pocos metro a la vista, y tres Mortifagos también distribuidos de manera que no tuviera donde escapar.

Salió de sus pensamientos en cuanto escucho murmullos a lo lejos, se transformó en lobo y se fue en dirección contraria, necesitaba llegar al límite de las barreras y pronto.

En el camino se encontró con serpientes pequeñas, que le decían donde ocultarse de los magos, tenía pocas fuerzas y los mareos se hacían cada vez más recurrentes.

 _-"¿y que esperabas si te golpeas la cabeza con una roca? tienes suerte de no haber muerto"_

Daniela estaba por contestarle cuando escucho una rama tronar a causa de una pisada.

 _-"¡CRUCIO!"-_ La voz de Abraxas se escuchó como retumbar en sus oído, Daniela se sorprendió, todavía no estaba registrada como animago ¿Cómo supieron que era ella?, logro esquivar la maldición y corrió lo más que pudo. Se recrimino por no entrenar en su forma animal, no estaba en forma para correr largas distancias en un bosque tenebroso a mitad de la noche y con gente persiguiéndola para lo más seguro matarla.

Múltiples hechizo eran lanzados, tratando de darle al pequeño lobo, Daniela sentía su corazón explotar, bombeaba frenéticamente y desea con todas sus fuerzas un descanso, inconscientemente pensó en una escena de Scooby Doo donde el gran danés y Shaggy tomaban un descanso y el monstruo o fantasma también estaba aún lado, pera después mirarse y reiniciar la persecución.

Si tan solo no estuviera huyendo por su vida se reiría a carcajada, pero ese no era el caso. Vio una pequeña ruta de escape, perfecta para ella en su forma de cachorro, corrió con más fuerza, sus pequeñas extremidades ardían ferozmente. Estaba por llegar solo un poco más y justo cuando dio un salto para introducirse a un agujero donde podría esconderse…

-"REVERSION"-

El ruido de un golpe seco golpeando un muro de piedra y seguido de estar flotando y observar unos ojos rojos como la sangre, fue lo último que recordó la joven antes de caer en la inconciencia total.


	41. Caos (parte 2)

Cap. 41: Caos (parte 2)

Abraxas sonreía, a pesar de tener una máscara cubriendo en su totalidad su rostro, sonreía cual niño emocionado. La niña estaba herida, con diversas manchas en su túnica desde tierra, hojas y sangre. Su respiración era dificultosa, pero nada que no se pudiera arreglar.

El Lord estaría feliz, dejo escapar una carcajada, la novia de su hijo no sabría en que se metió. Se acercó al vampiro que cargaba a la joven, rebusco en su ropa y encontró la varita. Una muy extraña, le parecía conocida pero no recordaba de dónde.

-vete adelantando, Bardark. –dijo serio mientras miraba un punto indeterminado del Bosque.-no quiero que nuestro invitado nos la arrebate.

Eso último lo dijo mientras lanzaba una potente "BOMBARDA", los Mortifagos se sorprendieron pero rápidamente pudieron ver el blanco del hechizo. Tiberius Malfoy había invocado un "Protego" a tiempo para cubrirse de la explosión. Miro con rabia al mortifago, de sobra sabía que era su hija. Sintió una punzada de dolor, él amaba a su hijo a pesar de todo lo que había hecho, reprimió sus emociones, Daniela le necesitaba.

El vampiro emprendió el vuelo llevándose a la joven inconsciente. Morty empezó lanzando fuertes "Sectusempras" a sus enemigos, los mortifagos lograron esquivarlos, los hechizos contantes y de tortura iluminaban la oscuridad del bosque.

El mago estaba tan concentrado en sus tres atacantes que no se percató de la mirada fiera que lo observaba de espaldas.

Bardark o como la cachorra lo había nombrado con anterioridad Plasmius, observaba la escena desde lo lejos, logro oír perfectamente el grito desgarrador del Lord Malfoy y lo vio caer en su propio charco de sangre. Dirigió su vista a la niña que traía en brazos, sonrió, oh… como anhelaba poder ser el quien le diera la noticia. Se regocijaría en sus lágrimas, en su desesperación en su dolor.

Morty ya no podía respirar, todos los huesos de su cuerpo estaban rotos, una de sus costillas había atravesado sus pulmones, como pudo se volteo boca arriba, Greyback sonreía con prepotencia, escucho vagamente como era ordenado a retirarse por su hijo Abraxas.

El licántropo parecía molesto por no acabar con el mago, pero aceptó a regañadientes. Se escuchó el ruido de desaparición, señal de que la barrera había sido retirada.

-es una pena… siempre quise ser yo quien te derrotara sin ayuda de nadie, pero he de admitir que no eres un mago a quien subestimar padre.-Abraxas se arrodillo hasta quedar a pocos sentimos de su padre, se retiró la máscara que cubría su rojos y dejando ver esos ojos grises y fríos.-no te preocupes por ella, el Lord la cuidara muy bien, y se encargara de ponerla en su lugar.

Morty no decía nada, su garganta se empezó a llenar de sangre, no le quedaba mucho tiempo. Miro los ojos de su hijo, los ojos hereditarios de los Malfoy, la punzada de dolor regreso. Se enfocó en ellos recordando el pasado, momentos maravillosos como sus días de colegio con su mejor amigo y mano derecha Balvanera, el día en que conoció a su amada Harmony, el día en que Abraxas nació, pero también tuvo recuerdos dolorosos la muerte de su mejor amigo y de su hija y yerno, la desesperación por la el paradero desconocido de la cachorra, momentos donde recobraba la esperanza como el nacimiento de Lucius y el reencuentro con Daniela.

Lagrimas se empezaron brotar en sus ojos, tantas cosas que vivió, tantas alegrías y dolor… sonrió de lado… tuvo una buena vida.

-"Avada… Kedavra"-El bosque fue iluminado por la maldición asesina, el último recuerdo de Lord Tiberius Malfoy fue la mirada gris de su hijo.

Seneca caminaba en círculos junto con Augusto, Madam Longbottom también se encontraba en la habitación pero ella prefería estar sentada tomando una taza de té. Hacia horas que la última heredera Balvanera y Lord Malfoy habían salido en un llamado de auxilio. Los tres mago querían llamar al resto de la orden pero ellos sabían que solo alterarían la paz sin fundamentos.

-¡Por favor señores! ¡Compórtense!-la voz de la matriarca sonó imponente, ambos magos se detuvieron y la voltearon a ver.

-Augusta…-trato de hablar Seneca, pero la expresión fiera de la mujer hizo que todo intento de palabra enmudeciera.

-ellos llagaran en cualquier momento, alardeando como siempre de que solo fue una redada sin preocupación. No deberían estar dando vueltas como locos-finalizo la mujer, ella no lo admitiría pero tenía ese extraño presentimiento de que nada bueno estaba ocurriendo, pero no iba a darles más razones a los patriarcas Prince para pasearse como perros en la sala.

-es suficiente, iré a la ubicación de la esfera y les avisare una vez que l encuentre-dijo tajantemente Augusto pero fue detenido por la punzada de magia que sintió en su pecho, misma punzada que sintieron los otros dos mago y bruja.

-…no…-murmuro Augusta con la voz casi en susurro, en su mano derecha se encontraba un anillo elegante de oro, un pequeño círculo en medio dividido en 5 facciones por una delgada línea. Una de las 5 facciones ya estaba negra desde hacía muchos años, ahora esa noche una segunda facción se iba oscureciendo, dando a entender a los tres magos restantes miembros de ese antiguo quinteto de amigos, que uno más había caído en batalla.

La mirada de augusto se oscureció, el también poseía un anillo en su mano, observo el objeto con detenimiento, rabia y coraje era lo que sentía, tristeza profunda y desgarradora por el saber que un buen mago y amigo no volvería a atravesar la chimenea y retarlos a un juego de ajedrez.

-debemos llamar a la orden… y a Dumbledore….-los tres magos se miraron con determinación y asintieron, una parte del plan que no deseaban nunca realizar… se estaba por cumplir.

Lucius Malfoy jamás creyó volver a pisar esa mansión, jamás pensó que volvería a subir por esas escaleras y jamás pensó que volvería a entrar al despacho de su abuelo…

Pero ahí estaba, en su mano izquierda había aparecido no hace más de 15 minutos el anillo que lo hacía ver ante la ley mágica como el nuevo Patriarca de la Familia Malfoy.

Los ojos del rubio estaban cristalinos, sus manos temblaban mientras sostenía el pomo de la puerta que le permitiría entrar al despacho de su abu… no… ahora era el despacho de él.

Dio una respiración profunda y entro, el fuego estaba apagado, haciendo que la habitación estuviera sumergido en una oscuridad total. El escritorio seguía lleno de papeles sin ningún orden aparente, había una taza de café a medio tomar a un lado, los pergaminos enrollados que se supone debían de leerse a quien iba dirigido...jamás serian leídos por esa persona.

Con la yema de sus dedos rozo el respaldo del asiento, la habitación aún tenía el olor de la colonia Giorgio Armani recordaba con exactitud, una risa casi fingida salió de su garganta.

Observo mejor el lugar, se sentía enfermo… siempre supo que todo eso le pertenecería a él algún día, pero… siempre espero tener a su abuelo ahí con él. Al único que podría ver como figura paterna, el único que realmente se preocupaba por él, que velaba por su salud.

La quijada del rubio empezó a castañear, sentía frio, como aquel frio que sintió cuando su madre murió al tener el solo 5 años de edad. Como aquel frio que siempre le daba su padre con sus palabras, miradas y acciones. Como aquel frio que el mismo se impuso porque no veía otra forma de vivir más que obedecer a su padre. Como aquel frio que siente uno al perder lo que más amas…

Levanto su varita y empezó a agitarla n el aire en círculos.

-¡YO LUCIUS ABRAXAS MALFOY, RECLAMO EL TITULO DE NUEVO PATRIARCA DE LA FAMILIA MALFOY, NIEGO LA ENTRADA A ABRAXAS TIBERIUS MALFOY Y DE TODO AQUEL QUE DESEE ENTAR PARA FINES OSCUROS! ¡YO SOY EL NUEVO LORD MALFOY!-la magia que rodeaba los terrenos de la mansión vibro en todo su apogeo, sintiendo la rabia y la tristeza del nuevo lord, cerró sus puertas para no abrirse nunca más a ningún aliado del Señor Oscuro.

Lucius se retiró las lágrimas, la mansión había negado la entrada a aquel culpable de la muerte de su abuelo, y que gritaba por tal acto desde afuera de las protecciones.

Abraxas Malfoy.


	42. Caos (parte 3)

Cap. 42: Caos (parte 3)

" _Frío….apenas estaban en verano y aun así se sentía frio…_

 _Un frio gélido, uno de esos que calan en los huesos, de esos que al dar una respiración te dolían los pulmones. Ese era el frio que sentía en esos momentos el pequeño de 5 años, parado a un lado de la cama de su progenitora._

 _Sus pequeños ojos empezaban a llenarse de lágrimas, su pecho le dolía, sus pequeñas manos seguían tomando la mano izquierda de su madre, todavía estaba algo cálida, pero pronto se volvería dura como una piedra._

 _La coloco delicadamente en la cama, dejando escapar un sollozo, su padre no estaba en la mansión, había salido a hacer unos "negocios", los había abandonado. Se le había enviado una lechuza con la trágica noticia de que su esposa no tenía mucho tiempo, que el tratamiento había fracasado y que le quedaban pocos días._

 _No había tenido respuesta por su parte._

 _Las lágrimas corrieron por sus mejillas, su quijada empezó a temblar, apretó sus manos volviéndola puños blancos, tratando de darse coraje y enfrentar la dura realidad._

 _Frio…_

 _Su pecho le dolía, sentía frio por todo su pecho, no resistió más. La habitación se llenó del llanto del infante. Lagrimas saladas que representaban toda su agonía. Se dejó caer en el alfombrado suelo, ni siquiera escucho cuando la puerta fue abierta y unos apresurados pasos se dirigían a él._

 _Pero si lo pudo oler… olio la fragancia de aquel hombre que lo tomaba en brazos y lo aferraba dándole todo el consuelo que podía, escucho susurro prometiendo que todo estaría bien, que ella estaba en un mejor lugar. Sintió una mano grande masajear su espalda, tratando de calmar su llanto._

 _-Todo estará bien nieto mío, yo estoy aquí para ti-el niño abrió los ojos y se tranquilizó un poco al ver la cálida sonrisa de su abuelo-siempre estaré para ti Lucius, siempre"_

Pero ese siempre tenía un límite, ese siempre llego a su fin a causa de este hombre, aquel que compartían un mismo nombre y que empezaba a repudiar. Sus ojos solo mostraban odio y rencor, rabia desenfrenada y una sed de sangre que reclamaba venganza.

Marcho hasta quedar al borde de las protecciones, enfrente de él su padre se encontraba con una petulante sonrisa en los labios y con una varita nueva en mano, la varita de Tiberius Malfoy.

-vengo por lo que me pertenece hijo, se buen niño y dame el anillo-la voz salió casi en susurro, sus ojos eran serios, determinado en un solo objetivo.

\- _**"CRUCIO"**_ **-** El maleficio fue esquivado para rabia del joven, abraxas se aparto a una bena distancia y miro con odio a su hijo.

-si así quieres las cosas adelante! No tengo problemas en eliminar a mi propia sangre!-amenazo Abraxas lanzando hechizos cortantes los cueles no podían cruzar la barrera de protección en donde se encontraba Lucius.

- _ **"ENGORGIO SKULLUS" "SECTUEMPRA" "DIFFINDO" "CRUCIO"**_ -Abraxas tuvo que colocar un " _Protego"_ de tamaño completo, no era muy común lograrlo y requería de mucha magia y concentración, pero eso era lo de menos. Lucius no tenía un plan, solo atacaba dejándose llevar por sus emociones, tenía que aprovechar esa debilidad, al paso que iba se agotaría y él tendría la oportunidad de vencerlo, pero primero tenía que lograr que saliera de las protecciones de la mansión.

Empezó a retroceder, Lucius lanzaba cada hechizo se le venía a la mente, estaba cegado por el dolor y el rencor, solo quería venganza. Quería hacer sufrir al maldito bastardo que tenía por padre. Sus ojos parecían los de un loco, inyectados en sangre. Empezó a lanzar hechizos cortantes, todo tipo de hechizos para incinerar al hombre y hasta tentativamente lanzo un _"Avada"_ , pero él quería verlo sufrir, no que tuviera una muerte rápida.

Cuando por fin Abraxas logro su cometido de sacar al joven de las protecciones, lanzo un hechizo explosivo, logrando destruir una gran cantidad de árboles y lanzando al joven rubio al suelo con varios golpes.

Lucius se levantó lo más rápido que pudo, sus venas estaban llenas de adrenalina, nada parecía poder acabar con él joven. Lágrimas de impotencia se acumulaban en sus ojos, lanzo un _"Flagrate"_ hacia su padre que intentaba acercarse, logrando que este retrocedieran y las llamas lo alcanzaran. Abraxas logro extinguirlas y pero su mano izquierda salió herida. Lanzo una bombarda y Lucius lo esquivo no sin antes enviar un _"Sectusempra"_ cargado de odio.

El hechizo le dio justo en costado, tirándolo al suelo y su sangre manchado su ropa, maldijo a su hijo mientras sostenía su herida. Se levantó y lanzo el maleficio de la muerte, afortunadamente ninguno le dio al nuevo patriarca ya que logro conjurar un Protego. La magia de Lucius vibraba, seguía reclamando venganza. Los recuerdos de Lord Tiberius venían a la mente del rubio, rabia, dolor…soledad. Lagrimas traicioneras cayeron por las mejillas de Lucius.

-era tu padre… ¡ERA TU PADRE!-grito con la voz cargada de dolor-¡ERA TU MALDITO PADRE! ¡TU MALDITO BASTARDO!

-el amor no es nada si no se tiene dinero y poder-Lucius abrió los ojos, completamente sorprendió por las palabras de su progenitor.

-¿Poder…? Tú lo mataste por maldito poder….-Abraxas sonrió de lado, levantándose y mirando el campo de batalla, había sangre en él suelo, arboles destruidos, fuego esparcido por el terreno… la noche hacia que el escenario se viera perfecta para la confrontación entre ambos Malfoy.

-oh Lucius…Siempre fuiste débil, creí poder hacerte más fuerte, digno del apellido Malfoy… pero esa mocosa te estropeo…-Lucius lo miro con rabia, sabía que hablaba de su cachorra.-pero todo eso pronto acabara… tú no eres digno, una vez que termine contigo me hare cargo de que el apellido Malfoy vuelva a ser respetado

El silencio se hizo presente, Lucius miraba el suelo, analizando las palabras de su padre, cuando por fin abrazas logro dar un par de pasos la voz de joven se escuchó.

-te equivocas…-Abraxas miro con confusión a su hijo-mis acciones y las del abuelo no tuvieron nada que ver con su declive… fuiste tú… -El nuevo lord fijo su vista en las del padre, gris contra gris se retaban-tu ensuciaste el apellido al unirte a ese maldito psicópata.

\- podrán matar a tantas familias deseen, podrán reunir seguidores, pero la orden Luctature los eliminara. –su voz se fue elevando cada vez más mientras alzaba la frente.-Vengaremos a todas aquellas familias caídas, eliminaremos a todos sus malditos seguidores, restauraremos el orden y la paz al mundo mágico… y tu…-sus ojos mostraron rencor.- ¡tú te pudrirás en Azkaban! ¡Me asegurare de que sufras cada día de tu maldita existencia! ¡JURO POR EL HONOR MALFOY QUE TE CAZARE Y TE HARE PAGAR!

Abraxas hizo tronar su quijada, lanzo el "AVADA". Lucius ni siquiera pestaño, no se movio, la maldición le dio justo en el pecho. La luz verde ilumino todo el terreno Malfoy. Abraxas sonreía con triunfo ahora él era el nuevo lord.

El silencio nuevamente hizo presencia pero se rompió pues la carcajada de Abraxas resonó por todo el lugar. Estaba completamente excitado, por fin había acabado con todo. Pero… escucho un movimiento el hechizo… no había funcionado. Lucius se levantó y se limpió el polvo, miro a su padre quien no cabía en su asombro.

-"¿¡QUE DEMONIOS!?"-pensó completamente sorprendido, sus ojos se llenaron de terror mientras que Lucius lo miraba con odio. El joven ni quiera parecía darse cuenta que había sobrevivido a la maldición asesina.

Retrocedió con rabia y miedo, su hijo estaba vivo… sobrevivió a la maldición asesina… "¿¡COMO?!", maldijo por lo bajo y desapareció.

Se vengaría.

/

-ya empezó…-decía la extraña bruja enfrente de una bola de cristal, Herpo y el otro mago misterioso tenían semblantes serios

-entonces así empieza todo, con ese chico sobreviviendo… -murmuro Herpo sorprendido

\- … Lucius Malfoy es ahora el chico-que-vivió a la maldición asesina-dijo sin más el otro mago

-¿pero no significa…?-

-no, Daniela tiene que ser quien venza a Voldemort. Malfoy solo es un eslabón más para que la profecía se cumpla. Deberías comentarle eso a la niña cuando vuelvas a estar con ella, Harry Potter ahora no es más que un simple niño que vivirá su vida tranquilamente. Ya no es más el niño de la profecía

-¿a qué precio…? -Herpo miro con rabia a la bruja y al mago

-al precio de que si Daniela no vence al señor oscuro… todo el mundo estará perdido… -dijo la bruja borrando su usual sonrisa brillante.

-ella lo lograra, lo sé-el mago salió de la habitación, Herpo lo siguió hasta que ambos estaban en el pantano

-hacerle esto a ella….

-no te pongas sentimental Herpo, es su destino ganar y salvar al mundo-casi gritaba el mago con túnicas oscuras, su cabello largo atada a una coleta, sus ojos verdosos y su barba larga, era como una copia de Dumbledore solo que este era más delgado y algo más bajo de estatura.

Herpo lo miro con recelo, sentía angustia por la joven a la que al final le tomo cariño, a pesar de saber con anterioridad que él tendría que entrenarla para que cumpliera su destino, no pudo evitar verla como una hija.

Daniela tenía ese algo extraño que hacía que todo el mundo quisiera ser su amigo. El mago se giró a verlo con mirada severa, y solo mostro angustia cuando Herpo le pregunto lo que él no esperaba escuchar…

-¿no temes por la vida…de tu propia hija…Salazar?


	43. Las 5 bestias (parte 1)

Cap. 43: Las 5 bestias (parte 1)

" _-te dije que lo conseguiría Ta´, un imponente León Blanco, con garras inmensas, dientes afilados y un hermosos pelaje brilloso"-la joven de 17 años miro con enfado al chico, Tiberius llegaba a ser muy molesto cuando presumía de mas, y era una peor molesta que furúnculos cuando hacia bromas en la escuela, ella usualmente era la receptora de dichas bromas._

 _-déjala ya Morty, sabes que Augusta se molesta fácilmente-Seneca salía de la gran puerta, estaban en el ministerio registrando sus formas animagos._

 _-¿cuál es el sentido entonces, Sene?… los 5 registrándonos el mismo día, todo con una transformación de la misma especie-gritaba el joven entusiasmado, la chica hizo una mueca, pero no dijo nada al respecto. Ella también estaba emocionada por fin lograr su transformación y nada representaba más a un Gryffindor que ser un lograr transformase en León._

 _-¿tú en que te transformaste?-le pregunto la chica a Seneca una vez que logro calmar el ánimo de Morty_

 _-es un leopardo de las nieves, es genial, siempre me han parecido interesantes los felinos.-_

 _-SOMOS LO MEJOR!-la chica golpeo al Malfoy pues ese grito lo hizo en su odio._

 _-demuestra algo de decencia Tiberius!-una carcajada se escuchó, Augusto salía de la habitación mientras mostraba su identificación.- ¿un lince…?_

 _-son pequeños pero muy veloces, me gustaría tener un día una carrera contigo Seneca-el nombrado asistió con la cabeza. Esperaron 15 minutos y por fin otro joven salió, era el más bajo de todos ellos, pero alavés era el más atractivo según secretamente pensaba la única mujer del grupo, las facciones eran finas, el cabello siempre bien peinado de color oscuro, sus ojos achocolatados le daban un toque inocente a su rostro, era compañero indiscutible de las bromas de Morty, aun cuando parecía el más serio tenía una vena vengativa que daba miedo._

 _-NICKY! DAME ESOS 5 MI BUEN AMIGO MIO!-Morty agito sus brazos, el nombrado solo sonrió de lado y choco las manos con Malfoy._

 _-una pantera negra… esperaba un lobo…-el chico parecía algo molesto pero suspiro, los demás solo asintieron, sabían que la familia Balvanera tenían un pacto con una especia de lobos protectores, y era tradición que cada miembro se transformara en un lobo, la madre de Nicholas era una bella Loba ártica y su padre un lobo rojo._

 _-una pantera es igual de imponente, Nicky.-comento Augusta mientras posaba su mano en su hombro, el chico sonrió con tristeza._

 _-solo espero que mis padres no se enojen, un miembro de la familia siendo un felino… si se entera la manada quizás y me consideren una deshonra y me quiten a Yezgos_

 _-vamos, dejemos esta actitud tan pesimista. ¡Vayamos a festejar!-esta vez fue Augusto quien alzo la voz. La chica solo rodo los ojos pero no dijo nada."_

Los miembros de la orden estaban reunidos en el gran comedor de la mansión Da Gama, Augusto seguía en Hogwarts, la mujer hizo una mueca, no confía del todo de Dumbledore pero si ese era el último deseo de Tiberius…suspiro y cerró los ojos.

Uno más había caído, paso un dedo por encima del anillo, recordaba perfectamente el día en que su quinteto de amigos se habían registrado legalmente como animagos, ese mismo día Morty les había dado ese anillo que poseía en su mano.

Contuvo sus ganas de llorar, tenía que tener porte como toda buena mujer de alta sociedad. Observo a las familias que esperaban ansioso, curiosos del saber porque les llaman a tales horas. Fleamont era el más silencioso, el que uno de los Lord Prince no se encontrara le daba mala espina, ¿Dónde se encontraba la heredera? ¿Por qué tenía este presentimiento de que algo malo estaba pasando?

Mentalmente maldijo su linaje, la familia Potter tenía la habilidad de predecir eventos, no del todo concretos pero los tenían. A diferencia que su hijo James, Fleamont solo podría hacer conjeturas de lo que podría pasar, vagas imágenes amontonándose en su mente. Siempre odio la adivinación y se había reusado a inscribirse a esa materia cuando estaba en el colegio.

Cerro los ojos trabando de concentrarse, una imagen era acerca de la heredera Da Gama, gruño para sus adentro no podía verla con exactitud parecía estar en una habitación desconocida para el, otra imagen apareció en su mente algo referente a James y Lily, otra imagen podía ver una esfera de cristal y una extraña mujer…alto… abrió los ojos con sorpresa, nadie había notado el sutil salto que dio en su asiento…

Tomo un trago del vaso de agua que tenía delante de él, esa bruja… el conocía a esa bruja. Sintió como su estómago de hacia nudo, algo muy malo había paso.

/

Arthur Weasley se apareció cerca a la mansión Malfoy, había recibido un llamo de ayuda por parte de Lucius, lo sorprendió de sobre manera, todavía no se acostumbraba a tener de aliado a Malfoy, Morty era diferente, era un hombre muy respetuoso y también gustaba de algunos artículos muggles. Era un buen hombre en su opinión, Abraxas por otro lado era un maldito que gustaba abusar de su poder y tomaba cada oportunidad que tenía para despreciar a los mestizos y nacidos muggles, sin mencionar que siempre se burlada de su forma de vivir,

Quizás tenía razón con que no tenía mucho dinero, pero amaba a sus hijos y esposa, amaba la madriguera, llena de ese sentimiento cálido, lleno de bullicio pero de alegría. Abraxas tendría todo el dinero que quisiera pero dudaba que fuera así de inmensamente feliz.

Lucius Malfoy era otra cosa, no conocía del todo al chico, habían intercambiado palabras muy pocas veces y según su hijo Bill que era dos años menor, Lucius había cambio, antes era un arrogante, sutil en su forma de humillar a otros. Cuando le invitaron para unirse a la orden Luctature lo dudo, él era fiel a Dumbledore después de todo, no entendía porque alguien más creía ser más fuerte o querer superado.

Daniela había demostrado sus intenciones, querer eliminar el mal de una manera en que Arthur no estaba del todo de acuerdo, pero pudo ver como eso salvaban muchas vidas, muchas familias estaba agradecidas. La orden poco a poco se volvió la luz en la oscuridad en esta época tan llena de desconfianza.

No sentía remordimiento al decir que se sentí más tranquilo sabiendo que Da Gama estaba luchando para logara la paz, una mirada de tristeza cruzo su rostro aun así, Daniela era solo una niña, apenas tenía un par de meses de haberse graduado, debería estar pensado en su carrera, quizás algún novio y después formar una familia…pero en vez de eso se preparaba para una cruel guerra que podría explotar en cualquier momento.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos al ver una luz verde iluminar los terrenos Malfoy, un frio le recorrí la espalda, está muy cerca del lugar, corrió lo más rápido que pudo y logro ver como Lucius Malfoy estaba tirado en el suelo, Abraxas reía cual loco, el lugar estaba completamente destruido.

Su rostro se tornó rojo de furia, "MALDITO MALFOY! MATO A SU PROPIO HIJO Y TIENE EL MALDITO DESCARIO DE BURLARSE" pensó el patriarca Weasley pero pronto su rostro paso de furia a desconcierto total, abrió sus ojos tan grande como pudo y vio completamente estupefacto como Lucius Malfoy se levantada del suelo como si nada hubiera pasado.

Una vez que abraxas se fue, corrió directo a donde estaba Lucius, el chico tenia sangre en su pecho y heridas superficiales en su rostro, vio cómo se quitó un medallón que colgaba de su cuello y como lo dejaba caer al suelo.

-Lucius! ¿Qué ocurrió? ¿Estas bien? ¿Te llevo a San Mugo?-Lucius negó con la cabeza aun incapaz de creer lo que ocurrió

-yo, solo necesito… -pero no pudo continuar, si no fuera porque Arthur estaba hi y extendió rápidamente sus brazos el chico se hubiera dado de bruces contra el suelo. Con cuidado el pelirrojo lo recostó en el pasto y lanzo un hechizo para analizar el núcleo.

Un luz azul salió de la punta de su varita y recorrió todo el cuerpo del rubio, se concentró en el pecho del chico y luego se desvaneció.

-solo está agotado mágicamente, esa es buena noticia, será mejor que lo lleve a la mansión Da Gama y pronto-dijo para sí Arthur, saco su traslador y ambos magos desaparecieron.

/

" _Seneca observo el extraño anillo con losen medio había un circulo dividido en 5 partes, 5 diferentes colores, el anillo no era pesado a pesar de ser de oro, observo más detenidamente el anillo en la parte de abajo tenia grabada la palabras bestias de manera muy fina._

 _Morty conservaba su sonrisa de oreja a oreja, vestía un traje negro y en su mano derecha jugaba con el bastón de la herencia Malfoy, con la serpiente abriendo sus fauces. El padre de Tiberius había fallecido de viruela de dragón, su madre seguía organizado todos los bienes como la cabeza de la familia pero el joven sabia no faltaba mucho para que el recibiera el anillo que lo nombraría como la nueva cabeza de la familia Malfoy._

 _Augusto se puso el anillo admirando la obra de Nicholas, un artefacto que permitía saber la ubicación de los otros cuando se llegaran a necesitar, y es que se empezaba un extraño movimiento de magos oscuros, si se empezaba una guerra los jóvenes animagos tendrían que luchar. Gruño por lo bajo, esa estúpida ley le parecía absurda, o para que tenían a los Aurores si de todas formas le pedirían a toda la población que peleara._

 _De todas formas no podía quejarse, él y Seneca habían decidido ser Aurores, estaban seguros que también Tiberius y Nick se meterían una vez que se les cruzara por la cabeza y augusta… bueno el desea que ella no se involucrara, miro a la bruja la cual sermoneaba a Morty por haberle explotado un tipo de petardo muggle, la chica estaba manchada por completo de pintura, Morty dijo algo de que había modificado la explosión o algo así._

 _-¿bestias?-pregunto Seneca intrigado por la inscripción del anillo, Nick aclaro su garganta._

 _-somos las 5 bestias de Hogwarts, 5 felinos listo para luchar. Pensé mucho en eso mientras escuchaba a mi padre decirme "NICHOLAS ERES TODA UNA BESTIA, MIRA QUE ACABAR SIENDO UN GATO EN VES DE UN IMPONENETE LOBO….bla bla bla..." deje de prestarle atención, la verdad no entendí su discurso. Mamá dijo que estaba feliz pues mínimo era animal con garras_

 _-me gusta-la Gryffindor sorprendí a todos, no era común ver que algo le agradara a la bruja-¿Qué? S un buen nombre, impone mucho, quizás un día seamos famosos, una vez que seamos Aurores…_

 _-alto ahí Ta'-la nombrada frunció el ceño por el apodo, Morty había cambio de alegre a serio-tu no serás aurora_

 _-¿¡y se puede saber porque ¡?-pregunto molesta la chica, Morty no cambio de facciones, los tres chicos miraban la escena con pavor, si algo sabían bien acerca de Augusta próximamente Longbottom es que no le gustaba que nadie le dijera que hacer_

 _-puedo tolerar ver morir a Seneca, augusto y hasta a Nicholas_

 _-¡EY!-gritaron los nombrados, todavía no se inscribían y su amigo ya les estaba poniendo un pie en la tumba_

 _-pero si algo te pasara…-Morty miro a la chica a los ojos, no ere secreto que Morty seguía enamorado de ella, y a pesar de que Augusta le había dejado en claro que no sentía nada más que una profunda amistad, eso no quitaba que el joven se preocupara por ella._

 _-se cuidarme Morty-augusta lo miro con una extraña mirada, sabía que su amigo se preocupaba mucho por ella pero no quería que el chico se siguiera torturando con un algo que jamás pasaría._

 _Augusta estaba comprometida con Leonard Longbottom, ella aunque no lo admitiría sentía mucho cariño por el chico, ambos ya habían conversado y tenían mucho en común. Claro que el joven solía tener temor de ella por sus repentinos cambios de humor, pero aun así seguía insistiendo que eso era una parte hermosa de ella "eso sí que era amor" lo había dicho Seneca un día cuando los vio conversando cerca del lago negro."_

La red floo ilumino el salón y dejo pasar al director, seguido de los jóvenes de la orden que seguían estudiando y a los ahora nuevos miembros que eran Regulus Lestrange, Amelia Bones, sorpresivamente el profesor Flitwick y Rufus Scrimgeour, este último fue agregado por Augusto.

-¿estamos todos reunidos?-pregunto Albus notando la ausencia de Daniela, Miguel y Petunia también lo habían notado y se empezaron a preocupar. Augusta estaba por contestar pero se vio interrumpida cuando Arthur entro al comedor, estaba algo agitado. Molly le pregunto qué le había pasado al ver una mancha de sangre en su ropa.

-tranquila amor, no es mía… es de Lucius…-los más cercanos al rubio se pusieron alerta, hasta miguel parecía algo consternado.-el... Lucius el…

-¡Por Merlín! ¡Dilo de una vez Arthur!-grito su mujer

-…sobrevivió a la maldición asesina…-la habitación quedo en completo silencio, ¿Lucius Malfoy sobreviviendo al AVADA KEDAVRA? Todo el mundo se levantó dejando en el olvido la etiqueta que les fue impartida desde jóvenes.

Luis estaba recostado en su habitación, aun siendo está bastante espaciosa varios de la orden tuvieron que quedarse en el pasillo y escuchar lo que ocurría. Albus se acercó al chico, noto inmediatamente el anillo que lo reconocía como nuevo patriarca Malfoy, no tenía que hacer preguntas para hacerse una idea de lo que eso significaba. Con un movimiento de varita lanzo un diagnóstico para ver cuál fue el último hechizo que le habían lanzado al joven, quizá Arthur se equivocaba, quizás confundió el verde Avada con algún otro hechizo del mismo todo, quizás… pero no se equivocaba. Letras doradas aparecieron encima del pecho del rubio, las 3 restantes bestias miraban con atención al chico, hasta Fleamont parecía ansioso.

 _NOMBRE: LUCIUS ABRAXAS MALFOY_

 _EDAD: 19 AÑOS_

 _ÚLTIMO CONJURO REALIZADO: CRUCIO_

 _ÚLTIMO CONJURO QUE LE FUE LANZADO: AVADA KEDAVRA_

 _PERSONA QUE LANZO EL CONJURO: ABRAXAS TIBERUS MALFOY_

-Es un milagro-murmuro Madam Longbottom, Albus estuvo de acuerdo con ella. ¿Pero cómo era eso posible? ¿Acaso Lucius tenía un poder que le permitió burlar a la muerte?

-¡maldito Abraxas! ¡Cómo se atrevió a atacar a su hijo con el avada!-grito Molly, la idea de que un padre lastimara a su propio hijo le era impensable e imperdonable. Los que estaban en el pasillo se sorprendieron por lo que la bruja había dicho.

-sabíamos que Abraxas quería matar a su hijo, pero donde encontraste a Lucius Arthur?-Leonard pregunto mirando al pelirrojo, Arthur les comento que se encontraba en el ministerio cuando recibió un llamado por su esfera, dudo un poco en dar los detalles de cómo contesto pues no sabía si tenía que mencionarlas con el director presenta, la mirada de aceptación de Augusta le dio el valor para seguir narrando la historia.

-y entonces Lucius se levantó del suelo y abraxas huyo jurando venganza-todo el mundo estaba mucho, no podrían creer lo que oían nunca nadie había podido… pero ahí estaba la prueba. Lucius Malfoy estaba vivo, herido claro que si por la obvia batalla, pero vivo al fin y al cabo.

-okey, me alegro de que la rubia este convida pero hay algo que no entiendo-observaron a miguel-¿Dónde está Lord Tiberius y Daniela?

Albus también parecía dudoso, miro a los tres veteranos y al resto de la orden Luctature… ¿Qué les estaban ocultando?


	44. Las 5 bestias (Parte 2)

Cap. 44: Las 5 bestias (Parte 2)

" _-Balvanera…si fue el…yo escuche..._

 _Tiberius terminaba su día, está agotado habían tenido una redada con magos locos de baja categoría, suspiro cansado había rumores de un mago empezando a levantarse en nombre de la oscuridad._

 _-Si escuche que Balvanera…_

 _Morty se detuvo, y sonrió de lado, su buen y querido amigo Nicholas se volvía cada vez más y más famoso, y es que en tan poco tiempo de volvió un Auror de Renombre, había superado las expectativas de todos en los cursos para ser Auror y le habían otorgado el honor de avanzar en un año. Fue el primer Auror en terminar su entrenamiento en 2 años, hubiera sido 1 y medio pero Nicholas no quería presumir (al menos eso era lo que decía Morty)._

 _-Tiberius…-el nombrado volteo para ver a su amigo, parecía igual o más agotado que él, sonrió y espero a que el mago llegara a él._

 _-¿quisieras tomar algo conmigo? Quisiera hablar de algo importante-la mirada seria de Balvanera hizo borrar la sonrisa en el rostro de Malfoy_

 _Decidieron ir a un bar Muggle, tanto a Morty como a Nick les gustaba el ambiente y les parecía interesante ver ese juego de mesa con pelotas de colores "paol" recordaban vagamente el nombre._

 _Cambiaron sus vestimentas a unas más "normales" y se sentaron en la barra. Nick pidió una bebida con nombre exótico según él, algo llamado "sex on the beach". Morty pidió un simple Whisky en las rocas._

 _-¿es Dorotea…ustedes dos…?-Nick negó con la cabeza y agradeció al bartender cuando les dio sus bebidas. Dio un trago refrescándose, y suspiro._

 _-Las cosas van bien, me disculpo si pareciera que era algo grave-dejo escapar una risa y observo su bebida. Morty espero a que su amigo sintiera valor para hablar, a pesar de que Balvanera era por así decirlo su jefe, seguía teniendo su edad, 22 años para ser exactos._

 _Nicholas respiro y volteo a ver a su amigo. Agarro aire y hablo tan rápido y fuerte que todos en el bar voltearon a verlo_

 _-¡QUIEROQUESEASELPADRINODEMIHIJAOHIJO-silencio total, todos en el bar trataba de encontrar sentido a lo que dijo el joven, Morty apenas y entendió dos palabras "padrino" e "hijo", no tardó mucho en atar cabos se levantó alzo su bebida y dijo fuerte y claro_

 _-¡BEBIDA PARA TODOS! ¡YO INVITO Y BRINDEMOS AL PROXIMO PADRE QUE ESTA DELANTE DE MI! NICHOLAS BALVANERA!-ahora ya pudiendo entender, la gente aplaudió y felicito al hombre, el bartender asintió y empezó a servir las bebidas, la gente se acercó y estrecharon la mano del ahora futuro padre. Nicholas agradecía el gesto a los desconocidos y abrazo de manera fraternal a su mejor amigo."_

-agradezco a todos por estar presentes, sé que no son horas para estar fuera de sus casas y menos en estos tiempos tan turbios-la voz de Seneca Prince hacía eco en las paredes, todos estaban silenciosos, miro a su nieto Severus y Octavius los cuales estaba mirándolo con mucha seriedad.-iré al grano del asunto, Lord Tiberius Malfoy… está muerto

Los murmullos no se hicieron esperar, Fleamont cerró los ojos, había tenido imágenes de un charco de sangre haciendo que ya esperara lo peor. Augusta suprimió un gemido, le seguía doliendo la cruel realidad.

-Lucius es ahora el nuevo Lord de la casa Malfoy, pero eso después lo podremos comentar. Creo que todos están de acuerdo con que la muerte de Lord Malfoy y la desaparición de Lady Balvanera no son acontecimientos de pura casualidad

Miguel apretó los puños, él debía estar buscando a Daniela por cielo, mar y tierra, la mano de petunia tomándole el hombro lo tranquilizo un poco, ella estaba igual o más preocupada por la cachorra.

-al juzgar por lo que Arthur nos comentó, creo que podemos deducir que Abraxas Malfoy es el responsable, ahora que nuestra líder está desaparecida, secuestrada más bien diría yo-todos asintieron con miradas llenas de rencor-debemos respetar el último deseo de Lord Malfoy… el cual era, sé que para muchos de ustedes desagradable o inconforme, pedir apoyo de la orden del fénix el cual está al mando de director Albus Dumbledore

El nombrado se levantó, pudo apreciar varias caras con miradas de desconfianza, eso lo entristeció pero entendía la poca disposición de la orden Luctature. Miro por el rabillo del ojo a Molly y Arthur ambos sentían miradas cariñosas, quizás no todo estaba perdido.

-antes de que diga cualquier cosa profesor, debo informar a la orden de ciertos temas…-Augusto se levantó, Seneca asintió con la cabeza mientras tomaba asiento seguid de Albus confuso.

-como saben las 3 bestias restantes antes 4…-hizo una pausa para tomar aire-investigábamos un tema que era oculto para mucho de ustedes, Daniela intuía que Voldemort estaba usando una magia más oscura de lo normal, una que pocos de ustedes la hubiesen escuchado… todos somos conocedores que Daniela se volvió la aprendiz de Herpo el loco-ante la mención del mago griego algunos temblaron-gracias a eso Daniela nos informó que como ella sospechaba, lord Voldemort creo Horrocrux

-amor…-Euphemia observo a su esposo el cual estaba verde, Fleamont estaba horrorizado, Horrocrux…ese maldito monstruo hizo Horrocrux…

-y no solo es uno, según nuestras fuentes son 6 los que ha creado-Augusto escucho varios gruñidos por parte de la facción varonil, quizás si habían escuchado acerca de tal rama oscura

-y porque no se nos informó-Fabián Prewett hablo por primera vez en la noche, el al igual que Daniela había decidió aprender artes oscuras para enfrentarse a los mortifagos, en su búsqueda por nuevos conocimientos hayo una vaga descripción del hechizo, no le costó mucho trabajo saber que ingredientes se necesitaban para crear tan horrible objeto.

Gideon parecía estar procesando la información, no había estado de acuerdo con su hermano, pero había aceptado siempre y cuando le estuviera informando de sus avances, Fabián le había comentado acerca de ese hechizo… negó con la cabeza, Voldemort era el un verdadero bastardo.

-eso es porque nosotros, las cabezas de la familia, los restantes 3 bestias estuvimos de acuerdo con que no se les comentara para su propio bien. Tenemos en nuestra posesión el anillo de la familia Gaunt, pero los restantes…

-¿mínimo sabemos las ubicaciones?-pregunto Alice con un poco de esperanza, no entendí por completo lo que ocurría pero la mirada seria de Frank le daba las suficientes respuestas.

-El diario de Tom Riddle lo tengo yo

Los presentes se giraron para ver a un Lucius en pésimo estado sosteniéndose en la puerta del comedor, se veía algo pálido y agotado. Se acercó hasta Augusto y le entrego un libro con pasta de cuero negra.

-¡¿qué esperas?! Hay que destruirlo-grito miguel mientras se levantaba y trataba de alcanzar el diario, Lucius lo levito hasta el techo

Grave error

El rubio estuvo por caer al suelo, Seneca los sostuvo a tiempo para evitar la caída. Lo sentó en la silla que antes él ocupaba y tomo el diario que había caído.

-no podemos hacer eso-la voz de Lucius sonaba rasposa, casi adolorida de solo intentarlo. Petunia se veía muy preocupada, una mirada a Severus fue suficiente para que el pelinegro prometiera revisar a su amigo y darle las pociones necesarias.

-¡¿TE VOLVISTE LOCO?! ¡DESTRYYENDO ESA COSA SERA UN PASO MAS A LA DESTRUCCION DEL MANIACO DE VOLDEMORT!

-no pueden destruirlo, porque ese Horrocrux es el único que nos dirá donde se ubican o como son los demás objetos-Fleamont hablo fuerte y claro para sorpresa de todos, Albus dudaba que eso fuera cierto pero prefirió seguir guardando silencio.

/

Abraxas llego a tropezones a la mansión Riddle, maldijo por enésima vez a su hijo y juro matarlo (por segunda y última ves), se recargo en la puerta principal mientras que con su mano izquierda contenía la sangre que fluía del corte que le provoco el muy maldito de Lucius.

Sonrió de lado, o su pequeño hijo no quedo sin heridas, pero le hubiera gustado eliminarlo como lo hizo con el antiguo lord. El antiguo "Lord" otra razón para maldecir, espera el ser la nueva cabeza de la familia, no había pensado que Tiberius había cambiado su testamento, se supone que el siguiente en la línea seria el, pero su padre lo había dado por muerto desde quien sabe cuándo y Gringottsno le daría nada de la bóveda principal Malfoy.

Tiberius le había dejado dinero en una bóveda a su nombre, pero jamás volvería a entrar en algún testamento del linaje Malfoy. Sacudió la cabeza, una vez que se encargara de Lucius la sangre lo llamaría a él como el ultimo heredero quisieran o no.

Entro a la mansión, solo habían pasado 3 horas dese su último encuentro con su padre, y de las cuales 2 las había dedicado en su enfrentamiento con su hijo. Ya eran las 4 de la mañana, el cielo estrellado así parecer todo en calma, entro a la mansión y se dirigió a una de las habitaciones. El señor oscuro había salido en viaje de "negocios" y le dio instrucciones de vigilar a Balvanera.

Le ordeno a uno de sus sanadores discretos atenderla, pero le prohibió el uso de pociones, lo que menos quería era que esa mocosa se recupera rápido y le causara problemas. Entro a la habitación Bardark parecía deseoso de mordisquear el cuello de la niña. Le ordeno largarse si n quería enfrentarse a la ira de su lord. El vampiro observo la sangre en las ropas de Abraxas, tentado a encajar sus colmillo, desestimo la idea, prefería esperar a la niña a tener un mal trago esa noche.

Daniela estaba recostada en la cama, tenía varios vendajes, el sanador dejo instrucciones y medicamentos muggles para administrarle a la cachorra, Abraxas miro con asco las múltiples pastillas de colores. La joven parecía tener fiebre, tenía una ligera capa de sudor en la frente y sus mejillas estabas algo sonrosadas. Su respiración era dificultosa y parecía estar en un sueño intranquilo.

Abraxas salió sin importarle menos, estaba viva, eso ya era suficiente. Si para en la mañana la mocosa no despertaba quizás….solo quizás y le daba alguna poción.

/

" _El llanto de la infante era amortiguado por la tormenta que se escuchaba a fuera, la joven temblaba de frio, ella estaba afuera de la casa, castigada todavía sin saber porque. Su madre le gritaba desde adentro que dejara de lloriquear. Los truenos se escuchaban más feroces aumentando el pánico y terror de la niña. Se sentó en el frio suelo, el aire estaba helado, sus pies estaban descalzos y el pijama era muy delgado._

 _No había ni una sola luz iluminando la casa desde afuera, la luz del trueno era su única compañía, como pudo fue bajando sus sollozos, quizás si ella dejaba de llorar la dejarían entrar y calentarse. Se abrazó tratando de darse calor, sus manos igual estaban helados, el viento hacia que las gotas de lluvia la mojaran haciendo que temblara más. Siguió en la misma posición casi una hora más hasta que por fin escucho que quitaban el seguro de la puerta. Su madre la miraba con desprecio, ella se puso un abrigo para salir._

 _La pequeña esperanzada se empezó a levantar, ahogó un grito de dolor cuando sintió que le era jalada al interior mientras le sostenían del cabello y la tiraban al suelo de la sala. Se levantó tratando de no gemir de dolor, eso siempre molestaba a su madre. Escucho como cerraba la puerta y cuando pensó que por fin su casito había acabado, recibió un chanclazo en el rostro._

 _El padre protesto al ver eso, pero solo consiguió que su mujer golpeara con más fuerza a la pequeña. La niña lloro nuevamente, su mejilla le ardía ahora era golpeada con la hebilla de un cinturón, con sus manos trato de proteger su cabeza, la mujer le dijo que las tirata o sería peor, obedeció con miedo a los ojos y recibió un hevillazo en el ojo"_

" _la niña ahora se veía de unos 8 años, su madre no decía nada, estaba sentada en el escritorio de la maestra mirando el examen de Español de su hija._

 _-¿Quién lo hizo?-pregunto la mujer con recelo, la pequeña tembló, no miro a su padre buscando apoyo, ya había aprendido que hacer eso solo enfurecía a mas a su madre._

 _-yo_

 _-no me mientas-la voz empezaba a cargarse de odio, la niña tembló nuevamente, las otras mamás felicitaban a sus hijos por sus esfuerzos._

 _-no hice trampa…-decía la pequeña con miedo, la mujer la miro con cautela y regreso su vista a la hoja_

 _-…solo espera a que lleguemos a casa-eso fue suficiente para que la niña sintiera pavor, esas simples palabras decían más de lo que ella quería saber._

 _Una vez que llegaron, no tardo la niña en ser arrastrada a la sala, la pequeña imploraba piedad, no sabía que había hecho mal. Su madre siempre le decía que era una burra, una inútil, que su letra era horrible…ella se esforzó para demostrar lo contrario. Estudio día y noche, se había sentido satisfecha al saberse todas las respuestas y el haber mejorado su letra._

 _Recibió el primer chanclazo en el rostro, el segundo en las piernas y brazos._

 _-¡ERES UNA MENTIROSA! ¡UNA MALDITA MENTIROSA!_

 _La niña rogo a que se detuviera, su hermano volteo el rostro no podía ver tal escena._

 _-¡Beto! ¡Tráeme la escoba...!_

 _-mamá…-el niño miro a su madre con espanto, su madre lo fulmino con la mirada y el joven obedeció. Regreso poco después y empezó a golpear a la niña que seguía en el suelo con el palo._

 _-¡LAS NIÑAS BIEN EDUCADAS NO DICEN MENTIRAS! ¡REPITELO!_

 _-¡LAS NIÑAS AHHH BIEN EDU AHHH CADAS NO DICEN MENTIRAS!-siguió así por 30 minutos, repitiendo cada palabra que le ordenaban. Cuando al fin termino su castigo le ordeno se bañara y que no cenaría esa noche. Su hermano la ayudo a levantarse y la llevo a su cuarto, la tuvo que cargar pues la pequeña tenia lastimada la pierna."_

" _-¿crees que me importas? ¿Crees que me interesa tu maldita opinión? ¡tú no eres nadie me escuchas! ¡NADIE! ¡TU ERES UNA PUTA MOLESTIA! ¡ENTIENDELO! ¡ME TIENES HARTA! ¡ERES UNA INUTIL ANIMAL PENDEJA QUE NO SIRVE NI PARA GATA!_

 _La joven de 17 años miraba a su madre con lágrimas en los ojos, todo había estado bien no más de 5 minutos, reían y conversaban de forma sana. Todo estaba en perfecto orden… ¿pero qué paso? No sabía solo hizo un comentario cuando su madre se puso a conversar con su padre, le exigía dinero para comprar no sabía que, su padre le dio que no tenía, que había usado lo último para pagar a la escuela de su hija…. Oh claro…he ahí el problema._

 _Ella era un gasto innecesario._

 _La mujer siguió insultándola, la corrió a su habitación y le dijo que no saliera de ahí, empezó a subir las escaleras cuando su madre nuevamente le hablo._

 _-¿Qué es esto imbécil? ¿Le llamas a esto lavar el baño? Baja ahora mismo y límpialo como se debe-la joven bajo y en cuanto entro al baño su madre la agarro del cabello y casi la estrella contra el lavabo-¡lo hueles! ¡¿Lo ves!? ¡Está sucio! ¡Sucio! ¡Límpialo!_

 _Aventó su cabeza contra la llave, la joven se quejó por el impacto pero agradeció que el rudo fuera más fuerte que su quejido pues si no su madre hubiera regresado a golpearla de verdad._

 _Se apresuró para limpiar el baño con segunda vez, cuando al fin termino fue a dejar el trapeador en el escurridero del patio. Estaba dejando el cloro y pinol en la alacena de limpieza cuando escucho un grito desde adentro de la casa, se apresuró y su madre la golpeo, había manchas de pisadas de lodo en el piso del baño_

 _-¡NO TE DIJE QUE LO LIMPIERA ANIMAL! ¡NO SABES HACER NADA BIEN! ¡LIMPIA TODO EL BAÑO OTRA VES PARA QUE SE TE QUITE LO PENDEJA!_

 _La chica asintió con lágrimas en los ojos, en las escaleras vio cómo su cuñada limpiaba sus zapatos lo cuales traían una gruesa capa de lodo."_

-¡BASTA! ¡BASTA!-gritaba la cachorra, sentía tanto dolor y soledad…

-"jamás acabara, sabes perfectamente que eso y más merecías"-Anhelo caminaba y se regocijaba al ver el dolor en la versión diminuta de la joven heredera, Daniela quería detener a la mujer pero solo era atravesada. Se dejó caer de rodillas mientras veía a su yo llorar sin poder defenderse.


	45. Fragmentos del pasado

Cap. 45: Fragmentos del pasado

" _-¡eres un desalmado Nicholas! ¡No pudiste esperar a que llegáramos nosotros!-El grito de la mujer, vestida con un hermoso vestido negro, se escuchó por todo el bar los hombre que estaban solteros silbaron, de no ser porque Leonard la tomaba del brazo ella hubiera ido y darle un par de golpes._

 _Seneca y Augusto se acercaron y felicitaron a su amigo y luego le recriminaron por ser tan impaciente._

 _-¿hace cuánto?-pregunto Augusta, mientras el 5 quinteto amigos y el esposo de Augusta se sentaban en una mesa redonda para más comodidad._

 _-tres semanas, como estuvo fuera por trabajo ella pensaba que era algún virus que había pescado, cuando regreso le pedí que se fuera a checar, el sanador le dijo que aparte del estrés del trabajo debía descansar más ahora que estaba en cinta.-dejo escapar una carcajada, para confusión de sus amigos-perdón, es solo que ella me tuvo que sostenerme pues yo no me creía lo que me decían, estuve esa noche en observación porque aparentemente empezó a tener ataques de magia accidental._

 _-¡pues en hora buena Balvanera! ¿Han pensado ya en futuros nombres?-pregunto Leonard dado un trago a su bebida "piel de iguana", no estaba tan mal._

 _-es demasiado pronto, no tienen más de 3 semanas, lo mejor sería esperarse hasta saber el sexo del bebé-comento Seneca, quien a pesar de estar atento a la plática observaba detenidamente su "Daiquiri"_

 _-pues la verdad si hemos empezado a buscar nombres, por ahora los más votados en varón son Darius o Maximus…yo me inclino más a la primera-augusta asintió, ella deseaba pronto quedar en cinta pero con su trabajo como Aurora las dudas le venían, no quería perder a su hijo mientras estaba en una misión._

 _-¿y si es niña?-cuestiono Malfoy quien deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que fuese una niña para poderla consentir y malcriar, sonrió para sus adentros, oh Nicholas no sabía en que se había metido al nombrarlo padrino de su bebé_

 _-Aurora o Constanza, también está la opción de llamarla como la bisabuela de Dorotea, Cassiopepa….-Morty perdió su sonrisa al escuchar los nombres, aurora era pasable pero Constanza y Cassiopepa…. "_

 _o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o_

" _-entonces no hay duda, ella es la destinada…-el hombre observo la esfera luminosa, la mujer a un lado estaba seria. Ver el futuro jamás fue algo que le atrajera, pero prevenir las desgracias era su misión, poder guiar para evitar las peores escenas que se aproximaban._

 _Pero eso… ese destino, tantas vidas arrebatadas, un error del pasado provocando tanta destrucción, ese monstruo suelto…. Sangre inocente derramada…. No había duda aun si ese niño vencía al innombrable la oscuridad se levantaría con más fuerza, la destrucción del mundo se avecinaba…_

 _Se aseguró de buscar otras líneas, algo que le indicara que ese chico podría contra aquello que después vendría, pero no… aun cuando tuviera un gran poder no sería capaz de ir en contra de aquello…_

 _Los años pasaban y el futuro seguía dictando su cruel verdad… caos total… pero entonces lo vio, una oportunidad de sobrevivir a la destrucción._

 _La imagen no era en si precisa pero podía distinguirla, una joven venida de otro mundo, empuñando una varita cuya ubicación era desconocida. Una bestia enorme son sus fauces abiertas y sangre escurriendo de los colmillos._

 _Logro ir a aquel tiempo con cierto limite, la vio luchando por aquello que consideraba justo y real, la vio enfrentarse a aquel ser con todo el coraje que poseía. La vio hiriendo al ser y logrando sobrevivir a sus ataques._

 _¿Pero quien era ella? ¿Dónde estaba ubicada…? ¿De donde procedía ese poder? No fue hasta mucho tiempo después que lo descubrió, conoció al mago renegado por sus propios amigos, herido internamente pero con las ideologías intactas. Vio el futuro de ese hombre y la vio a ella."_

 _o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o_

" _-¿y como le llamaremos?-pregunto un hombre de piel ceniza, sus ojos cafés brillando de alegría mientras sostenía el pequeño bulto entre sus brazos._

 _-Anil… es un lindo nombre-contesto su mujer, los dos hombres hicieron muecas por el nombre, era obvio que no estaban de acuerdo con lo "lindo" del nombre._

 _-¡angélica que tal algo más…fácil…mas… fabuloso como… victoria!-el hombre alzo a la bebé como si fuera la escena del rey león_

 _-es obvio que no Darius, es nombre no le va en nada. Que tal Franshesca… sofisticado-el llanto del infante no se hizo de esperar-de acuerdo ese no_

 _-mi hija sabe reconocer un buen nombre… por eso le diremos Alicus… ya sabes…una combinación de nuestros nombres_

 _-…-nuevamente el llanto no se esperó, el segundo hombre dejo su bastón en con mango de serpiente recargada en la pared, sostuvo al bebé y este le miro a él._

 _-yo sé cómo llamarte… algo que represente cuán importante eres…_

 _-¿a qué te refieres padrino?- observo al rubio quien reía pues el bebé le jalaba un mechón de cabello._

 _-oh… fue hace mucho… en un bar muggle…una larga historia…"_

 _o-o-o-o-o-o-o_

 _"Tanto parecido y tanto dolor que compartían, y a la vez tan diferentes._

 _El hombre fue recibido por una pueblerina, no tardó mucho en darse cuenta que esa mujer poseía magia, una squib, pero magia al fin y al cabo. Tanto cariño y comprensión cautivaron al hombre, tanto así que no fue una sorpresa que en menos de un año se casaran. No tuvieron hijos, la pareja a pesar de querer procrear no entendían porque no eran capaces de concebir._

 _Aun así vivían felices, un mago puede vivir muchos años eso era cierto, pero la muerte no reclamo nunca las almas de ellos dos._

 _Apenas y se notaban arrugas en sus rostros, sus cabellos intactos antes los efectos de la vejez. Fue consciente de que aquellos a quienes consideraba amigos habían fallecido con los años. Ahora la escuela, aquella que había sido participe de su fundación, estuvo al pendiente del basilisco por cierto tiempo, luego logro saber que alguien había abierto la cámara y que con ello se llevó la vida de una joven._

 _La culpa y el remordimiento no tardaron en llegar, fue su amada esposa quien lo consoló y lo apoyo si deseaba regresar y hacerse cargo de ese asunto. Pero antes de que pudieran decidir, la vidente apareció en sus vidas._

 _El hablante no creía sus palabras, jamás fue muy adepto en creer en la lectura del futuro. Le pidió que se retirara y la vidente se fue diciendo que en unos años más tendrían una noticia que les alegraría inmensamente._

 _o-o-o-o-o-o-o_

 _-Te lo digo An…-Morty volteo su rostro, una pareja había llegado, el hombre a un lado parecía conversar de algo divertido según él mientras la mujer parecía frustrada._

 _-ya te dije que te largaras Edrian- contesto con voz cansada la mujer, el chico parecía no entender y siguió parloteando. An (según había escuchado Morty) buscaba ayuda con la mirada, Morty se levantó y se puso en faceta galán._

 _-¿An…eres tú?-el resto de sus amigos observaron la escena con confusión, la nombrada estaba por decirle que se fuera pero el extraño brillo en los ojos del rubio le hicieron entender su plan…_

 _-te conozco tu eres…_

 _-Tiberius, estudiamos justos la secundaria hasta que tuve que mudarme_

 _-oh Morty….tanto tiempo sin verte-la mujer a pesar de saber que era fingida la escena, su alegría era muy realista, abrazo al rubio como si fueran años sin verse.-tenemos que ponernos al corriente y pronto-esa última parte lo dijo con mucho énfasis_

 _-oh, veo que estarás ocupada Any… quizás nos veamos después-dijo Edrian algo dolido, salió del establecimiento mientras la mujer y Morty sonreían y conversaban de incoherencias._

 _Una vez que se fue el hombre, la chica dejo escapar una carcajada, Morty se contagió de su risa, cuando por fin parecían calmarse la mujer hablo._

 _-muchas gracias por quitármelo de encima, lleva semanas siguiéndome como perro._

 _-un hombre debería saber que esa no es una buena forma de cortejar a una bella dama como tú-la fémina se sonrojo y agradeciendo nuevamente se empezó a apartar"_

 _o-o-o-o-o-o-o_

 _"Las palabras fueron ciertas, una mañana la mujer se fue a revisar con su sanador del pueblo, la noticia de que su amada estaba embarazada le hizo temer el futuro._

 _La vidente reapareció esa misma tarde, les conto todo sin excepciones. La mujer se negaba a creer que un bebé fuera el futuro vencedor de una cruel guerra, y mucho menos dejaría que pusieran en peligro la vida que llevaba dentro de ella._

 _-Salazar promételo…promete no que la usaran como una herramienta..._

 _-Evangelina…._

 _-¡es un ser humano…tu bebé…mi…nuestro! No meceré ser tratado como un cerdo para el matadero._

 _-lo prometo… no permitiré que nada le suceda…_

 _Pero la promesa fue rota, el parto fue difícil, largas horas donde la angustia carcomía al hombre. El llanto de su hija fue lo único que hizo que suspirara, entro a la habitación, la partera se hizo a un lado y le entrego al pequeño ser._

 _Tan pequeño, tan frágil, tan suya… el llanto ceso, el bebé reconocía al hombre por muy extraño que eso pudiera sonar para una persona normal. Le sonrió a su mujer pero vio como estaba derramaba lágrimas y sus ojos se iban a pagando poco a poco._

 _La partera hizo lo que pudo pero desafortunadamente su amada Evangelina falleció. El llanto regreso pero esta vez era el quien derramaba las lágrimas."_

 _o-o-o-o-o-o-o_

 _"-podrías decirme nuevamente tu nombre…-la mujer nuevamente se sonrojo y asintió con la cabeza, Nicholas entendió la indirecta de su rubio amigo y presto atención._

 _\- ¿quieres un saber un dato interesante de él?-todos en la mesa observaron a la mujer que sonreía de lado-mi nombre es el significado de la "Justicia de Dios", por lo tanto mi nombre es…"_

 _o-o-o-o-o-o-o_

 _"La mujer asintió con la cabeza, el bebé dormía en su cuna, mientras ambos magos de gran poder planeaban como sería el entrenamiento de la joven, pero por más que lo hacían más venían las imágenes de una bruja no apta para la guerra._

 _Solo habían pasado pocos días, fue cuando la esfera brillo, veían a la joven con una familia, demostraba coraje y determinación de probarse_

 _¿Quiénes eran? ¿Porque no estaba el padre en aquella escena?"_

 _o-o-o-o-o-o_

 _"-¡solo aguarda! ¡Te protegeré! ¡No importa que tanto me tarde, juro que traeré devuelta a nuestro mundo!-El vórtice se empezó a cerrar, el infante cayo justo cuando su magia actuaba protegiéndola del impacto que hubiera sido fatal._

 _El llanto atrajo la atención de una mujer, tomo al bebé en brazos y se alejó canturreando una canción de cuna."_

 _o-o-o-o-o_

 _"Eso era lo mejor para ella, dejo el sentimentalismo de lado, era mejor fingir que no sabía nada. Dejo todo listo para que ella fuera a parar ahí, con esas personas. Ignoro el hecho de la bipolaridad de la madre, ignoro el trato que le daban a los otros niños, ignoro todo el dolor que podría pasar al infante porque después de todo… necesitaban que ella aceptara el enfrentamiento, aun si eso significaba entregar su vida._

 _Ignoro el llanto, los golpes que le propinaban a la niña, llego un momento donde dejo de ver, dejo de preocuparse y se centró en el futuro._

 _No fue hasta que ella regreso cuando la esfera brillo nuevamente._

 _-ya está aquí-la vidente le informo, él ni siquiera se levantó de su asiento, podía sentirlo._

 _-¿y cuál es el nombre de mi futura aprendiz…?-el mago griego volteo a ver al fundador del colegio más importante de toda escocia."_

 _o-o-o-o-o_

 _"-…Daniela…-sonrió el rubio mientras acunaba a la infante."_


	46. Peligro en Hogwarts (parte 1)

Cap. 46: Peligro en Hogwarts (parte 1)

Tom Riddle, un joven encantador, un chico con gran intelecto, con gran poder y un futuro próspero. La gente decía que algún día podría a llegar a ser ministro, aquellos que lo seguían no dudaban que sería alguien importante para la comunidad mágica.

Pero Tom tenía sus planes para lograrlo, cambiar las ideologías, la política que se usaba, las leyes. Tom Riddle cambiaria todo.

Pero ese todo requería tiempo, mucho tiempo…

Mientras investigaba algún ritual o conjuro que le permitiera vivir más tiempo, logro hallar la cámara de los secretos, la emoción, la ambición, el éxtasis de por fin estar dentro de la cámara de su antecesor fue lo que hizo que la mente le nublara.

Despertó al Basilisco le ordeno que saliera, pero no esperaba ser atacado, la bestia estaba descontrolada, no importaba que él fue el heredero de Salazar, la gran serpiente ansiaba carne fresca. Tom logro burlarla pero el basilisco salió a la superficie llevándose la vida de una joven Hufflepuff.

Tom encerró a la bestia y ordeno no salir de ahí hasta que el regresara. Se encargo de que expulsaran a otro alumno que cuidaba de criaturas peligrosas y él fue recompensado por sus servicios.

De eso ya tenía alrededor de 35 años, desde eso no tenía recuerdos. Y como tenerlos si encerró una parte de su alma en un diario para que un día pudiera abrir nuevamente la cámara, o al menos eso pensaba.

Jamás imagino que sus planes para purificar a los magos se volverían un genocidio de tamaño colosal. Tampoco imagino que fraccionaria su alma 6 veces, menos que mataría a familias por no estar de acuerdo con su ideología, era cierto que odiaba a los muggles, pero tampoco pensaba en exterminarlos de manera brutal y salvaje.

Tom Riddle odio a Voldemort, Voldemort era aquello que ahora no quería ser, aquello que detestaba por cambiar sus ideologías y hacerle ver como la peor persona del mundo.

¿Qué había ocurrido para que tomara ese rumbo? Si tan solo no se hubiera precipitado en querer vida infinita… pero ya era tarde. Estaba atrapado en esas hojas amarillentas, un simple recuerdo que no tendría ya la oportunidad de respirar o sentir hambre, mucho menos sentir el aire chocar contra su piel.

Oh claro que podía sentir ciertos cambios de temperatura, pero eso era si atacaban al diario, si pudiera suspirar lo aria, solo podía dejar escapar un poco de su magia por la pasta del diario.

Las letras en tinta desaparecieron de la hoja en cuanto terminaron de ser escritas. Observo con atención y medito su respuesta.

- **¿sabes cuáles son los restantes Horrocrux?**

Lucius espero a que contestara, ya eran las 6 de la mañana, la reunión había acabado, pero seguían reunidos los restantes 3 bestias, Albus y Fleamont Potter.

Los jóvenes que seguían estudiando regresaron al castillo para su frustración, deseaban hacer algo más que solo esperar.

Sirius, quien había asumido el rol de segundo al mando-aparentemente la cachorra así lo había decidido en caso de urgencia-también estaba ahí presente, a un lado del rubio. El ahora Lord Malfoy estaba sentado de manera nada confortante en la silla, todavía tenía que aclarar que había sucedido en la mansión Malfoy.

Podía sentir que su núcleo exigía descanso, y su cuerpo lo sentía tan pesado y desecho que se sorprendía de seguir despierto y estar planeando el rescate de la cachorra.

-ya tardo mucho, lo más seguro es que se niegue en respondernos-dijo Albus después de unos argos 5 minutos. Sirius suspiro, estaba de acuerdo con el director, pero algo dentro de él le decía que debían esperar.

El rubio le entrego el diario a Seneca para que el siguiera contestando, recargo su cabeza al respaldo de la silla y cerró los ojos. Las ganas de vomitar y expulsar sangre se hacían presentes cada 5 minutos.

-Lord Malfoy, debería descansar y permitir que un sanador le revise-la voz de Augusta salió algo fría. Augusto solo miro la escena, era obvio que Madam Longbottom reunía todas sus fuerzas para decir esas palabras.

-lo lamento Madam, pero hasta no tener mínimo un luz de esperanza en esta oscuridad no descansare-el rubio apenas y fue consiente en lo que dijo, quería con todas sus fuerzas tener ahí a Daniela, tener su apoyo. Se recrimino, Daniela seguramente estaba siendo torturada y él no podía protegerla.

- **yo consideraba Hogwarts mi hogar…-** Albus ensombreció su mirada, ¿sería acaso que uno de esos artilugios oscuros estaba oculto en su castillo, amenazando la vida de sus estudiantes? Maldijo internamente a Tom Riddle ahora conocido como Voldemort. Una sombra de tristeza cruzo su mirada pero se desvaneció tan rápido recordó todas las vidas que se llevó el señor oscuro.

/

Narcissa actuaba raro, eso le dijo Ted a su novia cuando la vio entrar a los baños de niñas con una mirada de sospecha. Al principio no le dio importancia, pero luego empezaron a suceder cosas extrañas en el colegio.

Halloween fue el inicio, todos los alumnos regresaban a sus salas comunes después de otro festejo más cuando se escucharon gritos devastadores de Argus Filch, el desagradable conserje lloriqueaba y exigía que expulsaran al culpable.

Todo eso mientras sostenía de las solapas a quien en esos momentos debía fingir ser Marcus Malfoy.

Todos aquellos que conocían la historia de Hogwarts se aterraron al leer de la ensangrentada pared "La cámara de los secretos ha sido abierta. Enemigos del Heredero Temed".

-Argus no está muerta, solo petrificada-Dumbledore apareció en escena para tranquilizar a las masas

-¡EL ESTABA AQUÍ! ¡ESTE MOCOSO! ¡LO ACABARE!-gritaba mientras se abalanzaba nuevamente sobre "Marcus"

-¡ARGUS!-El grito del directo fue suficiente para detenerlo, el director ordeno que todos regresaran a sus salas.

No supo más de ese tema, pero no acabo ahí, varios hijos de Muggles eran encontrados petrificados. Todo los alumnos empezaban a preocuparse, todos excepto los sangre puras. Escucho decir en más de una ocasión a Celia Zabini que todas las sangres sucias serían los siguientes y que el heredero haría cumplir la última voluntad del Gran Salazar.

Ya estaban en fechas navideñas, Andy le había pedido que regresara a casa pero la tenia ciertas sospechas, pocos alumnos se habían quedado en Hogwarts y con ellos estaba Narcissa.

-Te prometo que te escribiré todos los días-dijo con sonrisa mientras la despedía y ella subía al carruaje. Algo dentro de Andy le decía a gritos que no dejara solo a Ted

/

Narcissa despertó la mañana de navidad, la cabeza le dolía, sentía su cuerpo débil. Se levantó y se dirigió al baño, miro su reflejo paso sus dedos por la delgada cicatriz que nacía desde la coronilla hasta terminar finamente por su mejilla derecha.

No recordaba nada de la noche pasada, más bien, no recordaba nada desde hacía varias noches. Paso sus temblorosas manos por su cabello, la antes fuerte cabellera rubia ahora se caía poco a poco. Su cara empezaba a tornarse pálida, su cuerpo empezaba a perder su figura.

Se metió a la regadera para tratar de tranquilizarse, abrió la llave y dejo que el agua empezara a caer mientras ella se quitaba la túnica negra-misma que no recordaba haberse puesto- solo para detenerse y ver moretones y otras heridas en su cuerpo.

-¿Que me está pasando…?

/-/-/-/-/

Lucius llego a donde le indico el diario, el anillo debería estar dentro. Entro a lo que podría decirse ruinas de la cabaña, la madera del suelo ya estaba un poco levantada y unas partes rotas. Se asqueo al ver una enorme rata pasearse con sus crías, el polvo bailaba por toda la habitación.

- _Estoy dentro Tom, créeme cuando te escribo que estaba casa tuvo mejores tiempos_ -escribió en el diario, saco su varita y empezó a lanzar un encantamiento para detectar magia oscura.

- **En la habitación principal, 5 pasos grandes hacia la ventana** \- se adentró a la polvorienta habitación, para su desagrado se encontró otra enorme rata acostada en la destartalada cama. Se acercó un con cuidado, levanto la tabla y envuelto en un pañuelo se encontraba el anillo dorado con una piedra negra en el centro, y una inscripción de un triángulo con un circulo dentro y una línea en medio.


	47. Peligro en Hogwarts (parte 2)

Cap. 47: Peligro en Hogwarts (parte 2)

 **-¿lo encontraste mi querido Lucius?-** Albus sostenía el diario, el rubio saco la caja dorada donde había colocado el Horrocrux. Con cuidado la levito a una mesa y lanzando un "Alohomora" el candado fue abierto.

El anillo brillaba y apestaba a magia negra, ambos magos retuvieron las ganas de vomitar. Los ojos del director brillaron con deseo, con un hechizo pudieron detectar el maleficio marchitador, suspiraron, Voldemort no se las pondría fácil.

Ambos se encontraban en el despacho de Albus, ya que los constantes ataques a los estudiantes se volvían cada vez más recurrentes. Lucius le escribió a Tom explicándole lo sucedió, el diario no tardo en responderle

- **alguien abrió la cámara de los secretos, como dije antes lo más seguro es que Voldemort dejara un Horrocrux en el colegio y algún estúdiate lo encontró y ahora le están controlando**

- _debemos encontrarlo lo más rápido posible, las mandrágoras no estarán hasta dentro de algunos meses, y los constantes ataques atraerán la atención del Ministerio. Podrían llegar a cerrar el colegio_

/-/-/-/-/

Esa misma mañana de navidad, en la mansión Riddle, Daniela, con un aspecto patético, despertó. Trato de levantarse pero seguía sintiéndose débil, la razón, tortura por parte de su querido carcelero Abraxas Mal Parido Malfoy. Su fiebre-que se supone debería quedar en el olvido por las constantes pociones que le daba su sanador, pero no le funcionaban por ser sometida al Crucio- ahora solo pasaba a un ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas. Miro a su alrededor, esa habitación era enorme, la cama en si ya era inmensa, al otro lado de la habitación se encontraba una chimenea, con sus llamas calentando la habitación. Vio a lo lejos lo que suponía era un armario, puramente madera.

-realmente…necesito un baño con agua caliente

-Tonki trajo comida, joven ama-el elfo apareció en la habitación, dejo la bandeja en la mesa de noche y desapareció. El pequeño no tenía permitido decir más palabras que esas y un casual "el amo desea verla"

La chica se levantó con cuidado, seguía herida-gracias a Malfoy- costillas rotas, brazo fracturado, cabeza vendada, tenía cortes y moretones. Acerco la mesa con su brazo bueno y empezó a comer el estofado. Ya tenía alrededor de que… ¿3 meses y medio? Quizás más. Estuvo en la cuerda floja, con una fiebre que superaba la capacidad de resistencia de cualquier persona normal.

Su cuerpo le pesaba pero en comparación con las "carisias de su madre" eso no era nada. No recordaba haber puesto una barrera en sus recuerdos más feos. Recordaba haberle contado muchas cosas a Lucius pero las bófetas y sartenazos eran apenas un cosquilleo. Todos aquellos golpes más brutales… ¿porque apenas lo recordaba?

Termino su comida y decidió darse un baño, entro y abrió la llave, dejo que el agua caliente llenara la tina, se desvistió, coloco un hechizo-verbal- anti mojado a las vendas, y entro. El agua hizo que sus músculos se relajaran. Se sumergió por completo y tallo su cuerpo con la suave esponja.

Sus ojos habían perdió algo de su brillo, su tono de piel era ligeramente pálida, a pesar de estar comiendo seguía perdiendo peso-nuevamente agradeció a su anfitrión- era una suerte que no empezara a perder cabello.

Escucho la puerta abrirse, se aseguró de tener suficiente espuma en la bañera, sabía quién era, los pasos que se acercaban, la colonia fina lo delataba a metros.

-Vamos ´Xas, sabes que quieres dejarme ir antes de que te patee el trasero-dijo con tono burlón, no estaba en las condiciones indicadas para pelear, pero en serio quería darle una bofetada a ese hombre.

La sonrisa del hombre hizo que el humor de la niña desvaneciera, Abraxas le extendió la mano, mostrando un anillo dorado con dos marcas desvanecidas y para horror de Daniela, sabia su significado.

-Feliz navidad… oh y no te molestes por querer ir a verle, ya debe estar descompuesto después de tantos meses-dijo el rubio riendo, mientras veía las lágrimas de la joven caer por sus mejillas.

-Eres un maldito bastardo enfermo…-lo dijo con los dientes cerrados, el hombre tomo su rostro con brusquedad y la acerco a centímetros de su rostro, casi rozando sus labios. Sus respiraciones al mismo ritmo, el rubio la observo con más detalle, los ojos llorosos llenos de rabia y rencor.

-oh no Balvanera… soy peor que eso…

/

Año nuevo toco las puertas, a pesar de que no eran momentos para festejar, Lily y petunia pudieron alegrar el ambiente en la mansión Da Gama. Parecía que todas las cosas malas habían desaparecido, hasta Lucius parecía divertirse…solo un poco.

Los padres de familia conversaban de viejas anécdotas, los jóvenes del futuro. La cena fue servida por Onus, Dobby y Jul, estos dos últimos habitaban en la mansión desde que Lucius proclamo ser el nuevo Lord Malfoy.

El pavo, el puré de melaza con patatas, un sinfín de platos donde todos disfrutaban de la compañía. A las 12 todos se dirigieron a la jardinera para apreciar el espectáculo de luces que los gemelos Prewett prepararon con esmero.

Cuando el show acabo, la gente regreso al comedor, solo para sorprenderse por la abrupta entrada de Remus lo apuntando con su varita a Peter, quien fue arrojado al suelo.

-se supone que él estaba en Azkaban!-grito James para asombro de todos

-REPITELO! REPITE TODO LO QUE ME CONTASTE-grito Remus, la actitud tranquila del licántropo era normal y verlo así de furioso era poco común.

Seneca se levantó de su sillón y se colocó delante de Peter. El chico parecía hecho un desastre, una rápida mirada a los puños de Lupin fue suficiente para entender que le había sucedido, Peter suplicaba clemencia mirando a todos lados.

-Daniela te daría el perdón-dijo sorprendiendo al animago y a varios de los miembros de la orden, el animago lo miro esperanzado-pero yo no soy ella ¿verdad?-acto seguido entro a su mente, mientras el joven agonizaba por la intromisión. Nadie en el salón hizo nada para salvar al pobre Gryffindor.

Podía ver el cómo había salido de la Azkaban, la ayuda de Abraxas, las ordenes que le dieron. Vio cómo se infiltraba a Hogwarts y entraba a la sala de los menesteres, el entregarle un saco con algún objeto al rubio y las palabras de este mismo "Hogwarts caerá desde dentro".

La siguientes imágenes fueron aterradoras, veía a Daniela siendo torturada, tanto por crucius como con artilugios de tortura muggle. Los gritos de agonía, la tierna carne siendo desgarrada.

Vio algo más, Daniela observando a Peter y susurrándole algo…era…


	48. Peligro en Hogwarts (parte 3)

Cap. 48: Peligro en Hogwarts (parte 3)

-¿y cuando tendré el placer de conocer al psicópata que llamas "mi lord"?-cuestiono la morena.

Si su condiciones antes eran malas, ahora eran peores, no solo la golpeaba y torturaba con hechizo, ahora Malfoy había encontrado técnicas muggles –aunque agradecía inmensamente el que no usara las más extremistas-para seguir con su labor, como atarla de las muñecas y colgarla, para dejar expuesta su espalda y permitir que esos otros malditos mortifagos la azotaran con –según escucho su nombre- flagelo romano. Toda la espalda la tenía marcada de cicatrices sin ser tratadas por un sanador. Luego utilizo el potro… estirando todo su cuerpo con sumo dolor, y casi logrando dislocarlo o peor…

El peor fue un cinturón con picos por dentro, tuvo que ser extremadamente cuidado pues un solo movimiento erróneo y esa cosa le hubiera cortado la yugular.

No sabía exactamente cuándo tiempo había pasado ahora, el frio había menguado, pero las noches seguían algo frías, lo único bueno es que no dormía en algún oscuro calabozo.

Daniela se encontraba recostada en el sillón, no podía levantarse sin ayuda de algún elfo, y si ellos no estaban el querido y estimado Abraxas Mal Parido y jodido Malfoy era quien se encargaba de auxiliarla. El muy maldito usaba cualquier excusa para lanzarle Crucio o estamparla contra la pared.

-en su debido momento-fue todo lo que dijo el hombre, quien estaba en el sillón continuo leyendo un libro.

Había ocasiones, solo escasas, donde el rubio ni se molestaba en mirarla-justo como ahora-respondía escuetamente y centraba su atención en libros, periódico o el ajedrez.

Daniela le observo, Lucius se parecía a su padre eso era un hecho pero había unos pequeños rasgos que eran obvio no los heredo de él. La nariz por ejemplo, era respingada, mientras que la de abraxas era un poco más fina con terminación redondeada.

El rostro de Lucius era más puntiagudo y el de su padre más ovalado. Y su cabello, bueno SU rubio lo tenía bien cuidado y hasta la cintura, siempre sujetado con un listón de seda color verde o uno azul los fines de semana. Abraxas solo lo tenía hasta los hombros, con una exagerada cantidad de gel para mantenerlo en su lugar. Lo cual hacia verle más imponente, y temido y por sobre todo dejaba notar su soberbia fácilmente.

La joven dejo escapar una sutil risa seguido de un quejido de dolor, el rubio dejo su lectura y se levantó para acercarse a ella. Daniela quiso retroceder pero obviamente sería inútil. Todo su cuerpo reclamaba atención médica, un vendaje adecuado, pociones curativas…bueno… deseaba todo un kit médico.

-¿te diviertes?-pregunto el rubio de ojos grises como el mercurio, la joven detuvo su respiración sin darse cuenta. Ese hombre le empezaba a poner nerviosa. No sabía cómo podría actuar, un día era su verdugo y al otro un simple compañero de habitación.

-no….-abraxas la abofeteo y la acerco a su rostro, la sangre fluyo del ya partido labio de la joven. –se..señor, no me divierto…

-mírame a los ojos… y repítelo-le exigió el rubio dándole nuevamente una bofetada

La chica empezó a temblar, quería regresar a su hogar, quería estar en brazos de Lucius… quería tener devuelta a la figura paterna más cercana…

-el no volverá….-dijo abraxas sabiendo lo que pensaba la joven-tu perteneces ahora aquí, y hasta que el lord ordene lo contrario, seguirás viva. Obedece lo que te digo o me encargare de matar a tu querido Lucius…

-¡ES TU HIJO!-el valor nuevamente brillo en los ojos de la niña, Abraxas sonrió con malicia, Daniela entonces lo entendió-maldito tramposo

Eso fue su última palabra por el esa noche, pues lo siguientes sonidos de su garganta eran gritos de dolor.

/-/-/-/-/-/

Ted Tonks no aparecía, nadie sabía de su paradero, nadie lo había visto desde la noche de víspera de navidad. Andrómeda estaba desesperada por querer encontrarlo, habían revisado cada rincón del castillo, salones, baños, torres, hasta buscaron en el bosque prohibido… nada.

El chico había sido tragado por la tierra, Albus podía sentir por medio del castillo que Ted seguía en dentro de los terrenos del Hogwarts. Pero eso no era lo más preocupante, alguien había arruinado la plantación de mandrágoras, los invernaderos habían sido destruidos.

Albus estaba desesperado, el heredero de Slytherin estaba petrificando a más alumnos, la única razón por la que aún no era cerrado el castillo era porque Abraxas Malfoy cubría la historia. El director no sabía si era un plan del hombre, pero eso mínimo le daba tiempo.

Tom les dio la ubicación de la cámara de los secretos pero la entrada no sería abierta a menos que el heredero lo ordenara, claro que habían pensado en que Severus lo lograra con su pársel, pero la entrada había sido encantado y nadie más que el legítimo sucesor podría entrar.

Colocaron alarmas para que cuando el susodicho entrara, ellos pudieran actuar y atraparlo. Pero… de eso ya tenían 2 meses, el muy maldito había logrado encontrar otra forma para hacer de las suyas.

Faltaba poco para que el año terminara, y los estudiantes estaban asustados, se había acordado que todos los alumnos debían estar juntos, y que debían estar más temprano en sus salas comunes. Los prefectos tenían prohibido salir también, solamente los profesores se encargarían de resguardar los pasillo.

/-/-/-/-/-/

Narcissa salió de la enfermería, le había pedido a Madam Pomfrey que le diera una poción para dormir sin sueño, le mintió diciendo que se sentía estresada por los próximos EXTASIS y que a causa de ello, empezaba a padecer de insomnio.

Entro a la sala común, ya no se juntaba con su grupo de amigas. Ahora Celia Zabini era la nueva reina de Slytherin, dejándola a ella completamente sola. Llego hasta su habitación, se recostó en la cama e ingirió una buna dosis de la poción.

/-/-/-/-/-/

-¡levántate, gran serpiente! ¡Tú heredero te ha hablado! ¡Sal y acaba con esas sangres sucias que infectan al colegio! ¡Pero esta vez no solo los petrificaras, debes asesinarlos… debes acabar con ellos!

El enorme Basilisco hizo lo ordenado, salió por las cañerías y se apresuró en acatar las instrucciones de su amo.

-¿crees…realmente que lograras tu objetivo?-la rasposa voz se escuchó, Ted Tonks estaba atado de las muñecas, sostenido en el aire en una posición nada cómoda, con su ropa impregnada de sangre, su ojos derecho lo había perdido gracias a una hechizo cortante, y el izquierdo estaba perdiendo su visión.

El aspecto era deplorable, su rostro pálido y sus pómulos algo sumergidos, señal de mala alimentación y falta de luz. Su cuerpo temblaba en momentáneos espasmos, su única razón para seguir esforzándose en respirar-aun teniendo en cuenta que le era doloroso- era ver a su adorada Andrómeda.

-si… gracias a Black gran parte de mis planes están triunfando, y gracias a ti estoy recuperando mi cuerpo… una vez que me deshaga de los sangre sucias acabare con tu sufrimiento.

-eso ya lo veremos…-murmuro el chico cuando escucho las pasos alejarse. Dejo escapar un suspiro, si tan solo hubiera pedido ayuda en vez de fiarse la situación…

 _Narcissa nuevamente entraba a los baños de las niñas del segundo piso, Ted la estuvo siguiendo, la había visto destruir los invernaderos. Estuvo tentado en entrar y preguntar sus razones, cuando noto algo extraño… ella estaba hablando pársel._

 _Eso fue suficiente para poner una distancia prudente con la joven, los pocos alumnos que se quedaron parecían estar a salvo, aun así, el chico se armó de valor y fue directo a encontrarse con la chica._

 _Cuando la entrada fue abierta y Black paso por el túnel, busco entre sus ropas dándose cuenta que no había traído consigo su esfera. Se maldijo mentalmente. No tenía tiempo para regresar._

 _Se adentró a la entrada sin saber que no volvería ver la luz del día por mucho tiempo._

 _-¿pero qué mierda…?-la piel muerta de una gran serpiente fue lo primero que vislumbro, era un largo de mínimo 90 metros para espanto de tejón._

 _Siguió caminando con cautela, entrando a un túnel, al final podía ver unos escasos líneas de luz, poco a poco la estatua de la cabeza de Salazar Slytherin le fue presentada. Miro a todos lados esperando ver a Narcissa, pero la joven no se encontraba._

 _El lugar olía a humedad, logro ver los esqueletos de las presas de la abominable bestia. Con varita en mano, lanzo un hechizo localizador, le sorprendió cuando esta le indico que su objetivo estaba encima de él._

 _Miro a lo que se supone es el techo y Narcissa cayó sobre él, el aire salió de sus pulmones salvajemente y recuperarlo le era difícil, la rubia lo elevo en el aire y lo estampo varias veces contra el suelo, su varita se le había caído, así que estaba indefenso._

 _-"yo y mi estúpido orgullo de no querer aprender magia sin varita"-se recrimino el chico, recordó un único hechizo sin varita que podía utilizar-_ _ **Rictusempra**_

 _-¿es en serio?-se quejó la bruja, Ted se levantó y tomo su varita, lanzo un_ _ **EXPELLIARMUS**_ _el cual fue absorbido por un_ _ **PROTEGO**_ _._

 _-¿no me la dejaras fácil verdad?-Ted lanzo un_ _ **INCENDIO**_ _, logrando distraerla. Corrió a la entrada pero le fue cerrada por el enorme animal, Ted miro al suelo en todo momento, y evito los charcos de agua, no quería ser petrificado._

 _-"él es mío" –susurro la chica a la gran serpiente la cual no se metió en la lucha. Ted dirigió su vista nuevamente a la heredera Black, solo para tener que retroceder a causa de un hechizo cortante._

 _El hechizo dio directo a su ojo derecho, podía sentir la caliente sangre fluyendo de su ojo manchando su ropa. Como pudo se puso en pie pero no tenía su varita, se sentía indefenso, lanzo un Sectusempra sin estar seguro que funcionaria, el hechizo dio en el blanco haciendo que la chica gritara de dolor._

 _Eso le dio tiempo para lanzarse sobre ella y golpearla, sabía que no tendrá oportunidad pero quizás si podría noquearla, pero esos pensamientos se evaporaron al ser lanzando por un_ _ **EXPELLIARMUS**_ _, cayó sobre su espalda, el aire nuevamente faltándole._

 _-me lo pagaras maldito sangre sucia…. AVADA…no…-Ted empezó a perder la conciencia, escucho los pasos de la joven y el como esta se inclinaba para verle mejor-considéralo un regalo navideño, pues tu querido impuro… tendrás el Honor de ser mi portador de vida._


	49. Hogwarts está en peligro (parte 4)

Cap. 49: Hogwarts está en peligro (parte 4)

«Sus huesos reposarán en la cámara por siempre.»

Todos los alumnos tenían prohibido salir de sus salas comunes, Narcissa Black y Ted Tonks estaban desaparecidos. Los profesores se prepararon con gafas especiales para poder entrar a la cámara.

Después de mucho esperar, Lucius y Severus con la ayuda de Nicolás Flamel lograron trasladar el alma encerrada en el diario, aun cuerpo artificial. Tuvieron que usar mucha magia y pociones, cuestiones complicada que hicieron que sus cabezas les dolieran por días y que casi terminaran en coma. Finalmente el cuerpo estaba listo, y Tom Riddle de 16 años volvió a respirar y caminar.

El mismo tiempo en que esperaban a que el heredero apareciera fue suficiente para completar su misión. Ahora el los guiaría a la cámara de los secretos y ayudaría a destruir a quien fuera que estuviera haciendo de las suyas en el colegio.

-¿listos?-cuestiono el joven hablante, los profesores asintieron y se adentraron a la cámara.

-/-/-/-/-/

-¿Bellatrix…?- la morena estaba rodeada por todos 5 mortifagos liderados por la heredera Black, una punzada de traición atravesó el corazón de la niña. ¿Cómo pudo ser engañada? ¿Por qué Bella estaba en la mansión Riddle?

-te sacaremos de aquí-dijo uno de los enmascarados, se quitó la capucha para mostrar el rostro de Snape-deberías ver tu rostro, es todo un poema…

-¿pe…pero como…?-tartamudeo la chica, estaban en mitad del gran salón, Abraxas había salido alertado de que alguien los atacaba por dentro del castillo. Daniela aprovecho aun estando herida para buscar la red floo y poder escapar. Solo para toparse con ellos, la mayor de las hermanas Black dejo escapar una carcajada.

-vamos Balvanera, luego contestaremos tus preguntas-luego noto el collar de acero que la cachorra poseía en su persona. Con su varita toco el acero, murmuro algo inentendible y el collar cayó al suelo. Las marcas de heridas fueron notables, pero decidieron después arreglar eso.

Lily le dio una vestimenta igual de oscura a la niña para pasar desapercibidos en caso de toparse con los lacayos de Voldemort.

-¿dónde está Abraxas?-cuestiono la morena cuando todos se encaminaron a la biblioteca de la mansión. Su respuesta fue contestada con un James y Sirius arrastrando a un furioso y amordazado mago de cabellera rubia. –bueno… parece que ahora seré yo quien me divierta mi querido ex anfitrión

/-/-/-/-/-/

-Narcissa… Ted…-Remus se apresuró a llegar a ellos, ambos chicos estaban tirados en el suelo, pálidos con un aspecto deplorable. Ted era el que mostraba más daño, su respiración era pausada, y se podía notar lo bajo de peso que estaba.

-es el Horrocrux, les esta absorbiendo su vitalidad y magia, si no lo destruimos tendrá cuerpo físico y será una verdadera amenaza.-comento Tom renacido, estaba atento a cualquier ruido que fuera producto del Basilisco.

-efectivamente mi estimado yo, aunque no sé porque ayudas a estos imbéciles no permite que salgan con vida-dijo un Tom Riddle de unos 19 años, Albus se encrespo ese aura tan oscuro solo era producto de un ser lleno de odio y rencor.

El Tom Riddle renacido observo la diadema que colgaba del cuello del horrocrux con asco, todo lo que quería era tiempo para poder cambiar el mundo, que girara de manera correcta. Su mirada se intensifico, el destruiría sus creaciones y ayudaría a la orden Lutature a hacerlo verdaderamente correcto.

Entre los profesores y ex alumnos se miraron y asintieron, todos lanzaron hechizos pero ninguno parecía afectar a Riddle. El chico rio, siguió dejando que le atacara sin ningún buen resultado, la diadema estaba protegida con hechizos repeladores.

-¡maldición!-se quejó Lucius sin creer que ese tipo fuera invencible. Tom de 16 años corrió directo hacia lo que parecía un espectro, el horrocrux retrocedió, sabiendo que el collar solo podría quitarse por el mismo o bien su otro yo más joven.

Abrió la boca de la estatua de Salazar y cuando todos esperaban ver al gran basilisco millones de serpientes normales se lanzaron hacia ellos.

¿Dónde estaba el basilisco?

/-/-/-/-/-/

Miguel y Petunia habían evacuado la escuela en su totalidad, todos los niños se encontraban ahora en la mansión Prince. Estaban por finalizar el recorrido para asegurar que nadie más estaba en el castillo cuando escucharon el arrastre de algo inmenso por el suelo, al voltear a la esquina pudieron vislumbrar el enorme cuerpo de la serpiente. Estaban por retroceder cuando se escuchó el grito de 4 niños.

-¿¡ESQUE ACASO NADIE ENTIENDE LA PALABRA EVACUACION!?-grito miguel con gran enojo, petunia corrió en dirección a donde provenían los gritos y se colocó las gafas que le habían dado con anterioridad.

Los niños eran alumnos de Gryffindor que se habían quedado rezagados mientras todos los demás escapaban.

-¡Sally!-grito un niño mientras veía el petrificado cuerpo de su amiga, los otros dos habían corrido dejándolo a su suerte. El pequeño Gryffindor cerró los ojos sin saber que la criatura se lanzaba a devorarlo.

-SECTUSEMPRA!-el hechizo cortante dio directo en el ojo del enorme basilisco, el niño con lágrimas en los ojos sonrió al ver a su salvadora en túnicas azules. – ¡dirígete al gran comedor y no salgas de ahí por nada del mundo!

El niño asintió mirando por última vez a su salvadora y a su amiga petrificada para luego salir corriendo a donde le indicaron.

La bestia se puso en modo de ataque, Petunia no tenía miedo, se colocó en posición lista para la batalla. A un lado de ella miguel escudaba con anteojos listos y varita desfundada. El joven Gryffindor escucho un fuerte grito cargado de coraje "FRYFARE!" y el pasillo se ilumino levemente por la distancia de un rojo vivo a causa de las llamas.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Aterrizo torpemente en el suelo, la morena podía sentir como sus tierras la abrazaban por su regreso. Abraxas abrió los ojos al reconocer el lugar, esos terrenos eran de la familia Da Gama, eso significaba que esa niña era…

-todo a su debido tiempo Malfoy, por ahora solo eres un prisionero. Yo a diferencia de ti no trato mal a mis invitados-murmuro la niña, sonrió al ver como Onus corría en su dirección al igual que Kuro.-pero no impido que se haga justicia

El lobo se lanzó a Abrazax con sus afilados dientes a la vista, el hombre empezó a gritar siendo amortiguado por la mordaza, los miembros de la orden no mostraron sonrisa, tampoco mostraban pena, solo una seriedad donde todos acordaban que eso se merecía el asesino de Tiberus Malfoy.

/-/-/-/-/-/

Augusta miraba la escena con una mueca de desdén, no dejaba de pasar su pulgar por el anillo que mostraba dos fracciones oscurecidas. Una lagrima que hacía mucho deseaba escapar cayo por su mejilla, su querido y difunto amigo seria vengado dentro de poco, por ahora, su verdugo solo sería torturado y humillado, suprimió un grito de frustración, Abraxas Malfoy se merecía mas castigo.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Rodulfus llego justo a tiempo para tomar a petunia del brazo y evitar que fuera rozada por el enorme colmillo del basilisco. La bestia había destruido muros y cimientos, lograron atraerla aun lugar abierto, para mayor movilidad de ellos. Miguel lanzaba el hechizo comer huesos, el fuego morado apenas le afectaba.

De repente el basilisco empezó a rodearlos con su cuerpo, aumentando la velocidad. Poco a poco los fue encerrado, Miguel sintió que el ambiente se ponía caluroso, podían sentir la falta de aire, el basilisco abrió su inmensa boca listo para dar el golpe final.

Los tres miembros de la orden luctature escucharon el grito de alguien queriendo parar a la bestia, lo último que vieron fue como la serpiente se lanzaba hacia ellos.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Narcissa poco a poco despertó en los brazos de un Remus ensangrentado. El joven a pesar de sostenerla miraba hacia el frente. Las voces sonaban distorsionadas, movió la cabeza y alcanzo a ver como Andrómeda lloraba desconsolada aferrándose al ensangrentado cuerpo sin vida de Ted Tonks.


End file.
